


Dancing in Darkness

by neorenamon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Cussing, F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, Hermaphrodites, Love/hate relationships, M/M, Magic Clothing, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penile Spines, Poisoning, Public Nudity, Rope Bondage, Rough Tongues, Some changes in History, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, webbing bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 57,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: Some people just know they're going to hell when they die.Some people are just crazy enough to want to go to hell when they die.This is the story of one such crazy woman... one Dyveke "Demonjeger" Van Helsing. Most people just call her 'D' for short, but usually not for long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hazbin Hotel fic. I hope everyone is reasonably close to IC as I can understand them. Thank you.

by neorenamon

Death is a pain in the ass. But then, having a raging demon rip out your heart and eat it before your very eyes is not a pleasant way to go.

It really fucking hurts. She had to sit there and watch her own blood as it covered the demon's face and chest. He didn't care.

'_I figured those bastards would get me one day,_' mused D as her consciousness faded, '_I almost killed them all... almost killed every fallen angel, demon and devil on Earth..._'

"Lord Satan sends his regards," hissed the demon in bad English, "He hasn't forgotten your deal with him."

'_Figures he'd find a way to weasel around his promise,_' she fumed, '_Grant me the power to slay any fallen angel, demon or devil in any time, place or dimension_.'

"Oh he kept his word alright," he growled, "I'm a Cambion... a creature half-human, half-incubus."

'_Rat-fucking bastard!_'

"Lord Satan will see you in hell..."

...

Later...

...

D gasp as her lungs sought new air, as if she had been without for a long time. Opening her eyes, she saw she was in some kind of alleyway under a blood red sky. It took a moment for her to realize her heart and all of her blood was back inside her, and she wasn't in agony.

'_Goddammit,_' she muttered as she sat up, '_Why to I feel so strange?_'

The first thing she noticed was a pair of boobs that were way too big to be hers, mostly covered in a fine layer of white fur that somehow made her generously large and red nipples and areola stand out even more. She grabbed her own tits to look at them more closely when she noticed she had black claws instead of fingernails. They weren't terribly long. No more than some of the fake nails she had seen in that other life.

In the corners of her sight, she could see blood red hair cascading over her shoulders. She wasn't sure just how far it ran down her back.

Other parts felt strange as well. Her legs, they weren't bent right. There was something attached to her ass as well, like a long, thin tail. She leaned far enough ahead to look over her motherly assets to see she had cloven hooves like some kind of upright goat. Her three foot long tail snaked about her hip, showing its barbed tip to her.

'_Shit, he would do this to me, wouldn't he?!_' she fumed.

It was awkward standing up on such inhuman feet for the first time. She always wondered how Satyrs managed to walk upright like that.

'_Great... there's something stuck to my ass too!_' she added as she pulled the envelope that was somehow secured to one of her butt cheeks. There was a blood red wax seal on it that spoke of the House of Satan.

Tearing the letter open and hoping it wasn't sealed in a mayonnaise jar on Funk and Wagner's porch since noon that morning, she pulled out a parchment. It was conveniently in English... or she was now fluent in the language of Hell... she read it.

"Remember our bargain, mortal. You will serve me and serve me well in the darkness down here."

It was signed, Satan... of course.

Now that she had been standing a moment, she realized the tail was in fact providing some counterbalance for her as she moved.

"That's okay," she muttered to herself, "I know I was going to Hell for this... arrangement. It's where I wanted to go all along."

She started walking towards the street, wondering if Hell had cops and how they felt about nudity in the general populace down here.

Hell was not what she expected. No rivers of lava. No lakes of boiling sulfur. No screaming in agony. No horny fucks running around stabbing the damned with those goddamn bloody pitchforks.

"It's kind of like Pittsburgh, but somehow doesn't smell as bad."

In fact, the city looked like something out of the world she had just left. Kinda made sense since she always figured people would go to Hell in a place they weren't totally unfamiliar with. It would add more to their disappointment later.

"HEY!" called a voice up the street, "THAT'S MY SHIT! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Oh goddammit," she muttered, "Now what?!"

Her ears seemed somehow more acute than she remembered, being able to focus on the alleyway the noise was coming from.

"**Lord Beelzebub demands tribute from the peons!**" growled a deep, almost canine sounding voice.

"Ah, Lord Beelzebub can suck my dick!"

There was the sound of wet meat being beat down on as she rounded the corner. Some kind of... spider freak just got gut punched and punched really hard. She was surrounded by a bunch of reject looking werewolves, the biggest and meanest one holding a bag of white powder over the head of the other. The big mouth dropped onto her knees before the eight or nine foot tall brute.

"**Tell you what, rat-fucker,**" he growled as he grabbed her head, "**You can suck my dick!**"

"Excuse me!" called D.

"**What do you want, bitch?!**" he replied as he looked down the alley.

"Well it's a newbie," said one of them with a leer, "I get the new pussy first!"

"**Shut up, fool!**" he growled, "**I'm the leader so all new pussy comes to me!**"

"Yeah, I'm new here," mused D, "so pardon me if this is a dumb question: Are you all demons?"

"That's a fucking stupid question, alright," hissed one of the werewolves.

"Of course we're fucking demons!" agreed another.

"Good," she mused as she cracked her knuckles, "I don't want to spend my first battle fucking over the wrong assholes."

"**She's naked and unarmed!**" he growled, "**Take her down and fuck her stupid!**"

The spider creature slumped to the ground as a good dozen of the bastards moved as a pack to attack her.

Her anger burned in her chest as her fists burst into flame. The kind of flame that burned at the soul of evil. With a sharp uppercut, she both tore off the head of the werewolf dumb enough to lead the charge and sear the stump of his neck at the same time.

"**What kind of shit is this?!**"

She shoved her hands into the chest of the next two fools, her claws allowing her to easily slip between their ribs to rip out the quickly charring hearts. Her flames simply burned the wounds closed as she pulled her hands out.

"I haven't had this much fun in a dog's age!" she howled with delight.

Two more grabbed her hands behind her wrists past the flaming parts, but she simply smiled as she slammed them against each other, their bones crunching and snapping with sickening sounds.

"**What kind of sinner are you?!**"

"The kind that killed most of the rogue demons and fallen angels on Earth, you stupid bitch!" she yelled back.

"**KILL THAT LITTLE SHIT!!**" he screamed. He was so enraged, he completely forgot about the bag of powder that fell from his shaking hands.

"Keep dreaming, asshole!" she replied as she grabbed the head of the next demon and shoved it all the way down somewhere in his bowels.

One of them slipped behind her and applied a full Nelson hold against her, slipping his arms under hers before looping back and joining his hands together behind her neck.

"I got you now, you stupid cunt!" he growled into her ear as he pulled her arms back and her neck forward.

"**Not so tough now, little goat,**" said the boss as he came up to grab a boob in each of his meaty mitts.

"Never assume the enemy is defenseless, asshole!" she hissed as she breathed fire that torched him from his waist down to his feet.

The boss screamed in pain as he fell back. A few of the remaining attackers were also set on fire as half the alleyway was engulfed in flames. Fortunately, she knew she wasn't facing the spider person that was being hassled earlier.

"What kind of monster are you?!" called the werewolf behind her as he tried to snap her neck with all of his strength.

"The kind that kills demons and devils," she hissed as spikes grew from her spine into the face, neck, chest and guts of her attacker. It was enough to get him to loosen his grip on her. Then as fast as they appeared, the slipped back into her back.

The remaining werewolves that were mobile turned tail and ran away.

The spider began to stir as she picked up the bag. "**Phizzler Angel Dust**" read the label on the bag.

"Great," she muttered, "Of course there would be Big Pharma in Hell."

"What the hell happened here?" asked the spider person. Their suit was white with pale gray horizontal stripes, and plenty of 'cleavage' showing.

"Well here's your bag back, miss... uh..." she replied as she paused, not knowing their name.

"Miss?!" they answered as they snatched the bag from her hand, "I'm a DUDE!"

"And what the hell are these?" she asked as she pulled the jacket open by the red lapels, "Man-boobs?!"

"What fucking business is that of yours?!" he replied.

She groped them as she mused, "Well these are the sweetest man-boobs I've ever felt."

They responded by dropping the bad into one of their pockets and then grabbing her larger breasts with all four of their hands.

"Hey," he mused, "These chest pillows ain't half bad neither!"

"So... you're a local,.. right?"

"Geez bitch," he replied, "What was your first fucking clue?!"

"You see all these corpses around us, don't you?!" she asked as she glared into his eyes. She couldn't help but notice that the right eye was normal (for a red eye), but the left eye was a black orb with a red pupil in it.

"What about it?!"

"What makes you think I can't do the same thing to **your sorry ass?!**" she growled.

"Because if you wanted to do that, you would have done it already!" he hissed with a dangerous leer.

She paused a moment before she replied, "Valid point."

"You going to grope my boobs all day?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same," she replied.

"Fine," he growled as he pulled back, "By the way, the name's Angel Dust."

"Most people just call me 'D'," she replied.

"What, you hunt vampires?" he chuckled.

"Hardee-har-har," she replied, "but I'm still not convinced you're really a dude."

"Well check out the package," he mused as he pointed at his crotch with two hands, so she just stuck her right hand right down his pants. "Okay," he said, "That's a little too eager!"

"Okay," she replied as she felt around, "I guess that's dude stuff. Are you sure you aren't some kind of she-male?"

"Bite your tongue!" he hissed.

She pulled her hand out with a grin.

"Don't think I owe you any favors for this!" he hissed as he re-buttoned his jacket.

"What makes you think that any favor from you is worth having?" she retorted.

"HEY!" he growled, "I know people! They owe me favors!"

"Yeah," she chuckled, "Prove it."

"FINE!" he retorted as he grabbed her by the wrist, "I'll prove it alright!"

He dragged her alley as she looked around. No one seemed to be paying attention to her. Maybe naked people weren't that unusual. Several blocks passed by as he lead her across town.

"What even is this place?" she asked at last.

"Pentagram City," he replied, "Where have you been?"

"Not here," she answered, "Not here."

He suddenly stopped as he said, "And here we are."

She looked up to see a sign reading "**HAPPY HOTEL**".

"What?" she asked, "Are you going to pay for me to stay here?"

"What?!" he asked back, "Why should I pay for you to stay here for free?!"

"Free?"

"Are you fucking deaf or just fucking stupid?!" he sneered, "I said 'FREE!'"

"There isn't supposed to be any kindness in Hell, dipshit!" she growled.

"Yeah, well the Princess of Hell is a little off her rocker!" he hissed back.

"Wait..." she asked, "Princess of Hell?! Seriously?!"

As if on cue, the front door opened to reveal a slender woman of pale complexion with rosy red dots on her cheeks and a pink tone on her eyelids. She had golden blonde hair which was long and luxurious. Her smile was marked by fangs of pearly white.

She wore a red jacket with black lapels and a white fluffy shirt underneath. Under that, she wore black pants. She looked very business-like.

"What can I say?" asked Angel, "I told you I know people like the **Princess of Hell!**"

"Greetings," she said as if ignoring Angel's outburst, "I'm Charlie. Welcome to the Happy Hotel. What's your sin?"

"Eh," mused D, "Murder and selling my soul to the Devil." For some reason, seeing Charlie made her heart skip a beat or three.

"I see you're new here," she replied as she took D's hand, "Let's get you inside and into some clothes, shall we?"

'_She's a Princess of Hell... and she's HOT!!_' thought D as she was lead in.

"You know, I think seeing you has caused me to commit another sin," she sighed.

Charlie just chuckled softly.


	2. Princess of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D enters the Happy Hotel to find that Charlie, Princess of Hell, is apparently kinder than a whole bunch of humans she left behind on Earth. She's torn between her new feelings for the Princess and getting even with all demon-kind.

by neorenamon

"Before we start," said Charlie, "We need to clean you up. Where'd you show up, anyways?"

"Dark stanky alley," muttered D.

"Well that explains a lot," she chuckled.

She took her by the hand as they entered the lobby.

Near the front desk, a rather severe woman was watching them like a hawk. D noticed she had long white hair that turned pale pink around her knees, a right eye that was pink where it should have been white, and apparently a large red X where her other eye should be.

"Hey Vaggie," said Charlie cheefully.

"Princess," she replied, "found another 'stray' already?"

"Actually Angel brought her to me."

Somehow, this earned D a rather suspicious stare from the one-eyed woman.

D smiled nervously and made a little waving gesture which Vaggie did not react to.

Taking her to the gated elevator, she pressed a large upward pointed arrow button. They waited a few moments before the elevator car came down. Because the folding gate was setup, she could see the car come down and stop on their floor. The doors on the car split open to show a rather non-descript man holding a lever.

"Rochester," she said, "Penthouse suite please."

"Yessum Miss Lucifer," he replied as the outer gate was shut, and then the inner doors closed.

'_So apparently Satan isn't the one running this place,_' mused D, '_Good to know._'

"Please just call me Charlie," she replied.

"But you all is a Princess of Hell," he answered, "I gotta respects you."

"Very well," she said with a slight blush, which was harder to see in the bad light combined with the fact she already had bright pink spots on her cheeks.

"Wait," said D, "Why are you taking me to the Penthouse Suite?"

"Well, you should have a proper place to shower and clean up," she replied.

"I don't deserve such nice things," she answered, "Just give me a bucket and a sponge..."

"Nonsense," chuckled Charlie, "You're my guest here and I want you to feel welcome."

'_Ohmygawd,_' she thought, '_What's she doing in Hell?!_' She looked at her own hands and they were trembling.

"Oh my," she said as she noticed the same thing. She took D's hands into her own as she said, "I know it could be... a little rough... getting used to Hell. I just want you to know that I'm here to make you feel comfortable and get settled in."

"Thank you... you're too kind."

"Think nothing of it!" she purred as she smiled.

"So... your father is Lucifer?" she asked, "He's the King of Hell?"

"Yes he is," she chuckled, "He's quite the goof, truth be told."

'_Am I in the right Hell?!_'

"I'm sure that when you meet him, you'll like him too."

"Oh, I'm sure the King of Hell is far too busy for a lousy little..."

"Don't sell yourself short," scolded Charlie, "He's had very low demons and sinners in his court. I'm sure he'd see you if you had some concerns."

"So... what about this Beelzebub guy?" asked D as she changed the subject.

"Him?" she asked, "One of Daddy's sub-commanders. He tries to keep order in Hell... especially after purges."

'_From the way those werewolves were talking, I thought he was running Hell._'

"He seems... to have a bunch... of followers... down here," said D slowly.

"Oh, he has people he commands," she replied, "but their true loyalty is always to Lucifer first."

She nodded.

'_They sounded like they were loyal to Beelzebub._'

The elevator slowed to a stop.

"Here we are, ladies," said Rochester, "Penthouse Suite, Floor 666."

"What?!" asked D, "This Hotel has 666 floors?!" '_No way! This building looked to be about a dozen stories high from the outside!_'

"Oh yes," replied Charlie as the doors opened, "This Hotel has 144,000 rooms available... not counting the Penthouse Suite."

D just blinked as Charlie brought her out. She stood before a pair of double doors most likely made with the finest redwood and had gold fixtures all around. Pulling a golden key from her pocket, she opened one door, and then the other. D had never seen such an excess of opulence in her life.

"Well come in, sweetie," she purred as she pulled D into the room.

The doors just automatically closed behind them.

She noticed a large pair of mirrors on either side of the door, so D looked at herself in one of them. It wasn't surprising to see a short, curled pair of black horns emerging from her forehead... since she was 'a goat' after all. She was also not surprised to see the long, floppy ears either. What did take her aback was that the whites of her eyes were in fact blood red, and her irises were almost pitch black. Her blood red hair was also quite the mess, with a fair amount of curl throughout.

'_Damn you Satan. I look like a freak._'

She was lead through the Sitting Room into a hallway past a large, well-stocked kitchen. They stopped at the next door down and Charlie opened it. It was the most extravagant bathroom she had ever seen.

The toilet was in a private stall with a door that could be closed, and it had gold fixtures.

The shower stall had frosted glass and she was sure it was large enough to handle four or five adults easily. The sink had three mirrors, one in back that she was sure was over the door to the medicine cabinet, and two more full length mirrors on each side.

Charlie opened the small cabinet by the toilet to show stacks and stacks of really thick cotton towels. Small ones for the hair or head wrap, and larger ones for the rest of the person's body.

"There's dispensers in the shower for body wash and shampoo," she purred as she pointed at the shower stall area.

"Thank you," replied D.

"After your shower," she added, "We'll do your hair and find some nice clothing to wear... even if I have to order it."

All she could reply was, "Okay Princess."

"Please," she answered, "Call me Charlie."

She nodded as Charlie went to the door.

'_Damn, she's so nice... so pretty... so likable... It's just not fair._'

She wondered if she was developing... feelings for the Princess.

'_If Satan isn't the ruler of Hell, I wonder what he does do down here?_'

Thinking about it, she stepped into the shower stall and tried to figure out all the bells and whistles. There was a good dozen shower heads on three sides of the stall, each one being able to be aimed separately.

'_I am living in interesting times._'


	3. Charlie in the Cross-hairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While D is in the Penthouse, Charlie and Vaggie go out to promote the Happy Hotel once again on Television. However, there's a group waiting for them outside... and they ain't no paparazzi and they ain't no fanboys. Some serous shit is going to come down...

by neorenamon

D emerged from the shower as if more than just her body was clean. She felt more light hearted than she could remember in quite some time. She used one of the towels to dry herself off before she wrapped it about her torso.

'_No sense in dirtying two good towels,_' she mused as she walked out into the Master Bedroom.

She looked about for Charlie until she saw a note stuck to the mirror before the night stand. Walking over, she read it.

'_I'm sorry,'_ the note read, '_I totally forgot I'm supposed to be promoting the Happy Hotel tonight on Channel 666. We'll do your hair and get you some really nice clothes as soon as I get back. I'll make it up to you, promise. Love, Charlie._'

'_Of course a Princess has better things to do,_' she thought as she looked at herself more closely in the mirror, '_She's a Princess._'

The sky was starting to dim outside, so she went out onto the balcony to get a better view of Pentagram City.

...

"C'mon, Charlie!" called Vaggie as she lead the way to their car, "We're gonna be late! You know how that prissy bitch is going to chew us up and spit us out if we make her wait ONE EXTRA GODDAMN MINUTE!"

"It can't be that bad," replied Charlie as she followed behind, "I am a Princess of Hell, after all."

"I don't think that stuck-up cunt could care less who you are!" she retorted.

"Okay, okay," she grumbled, "I'm hurrying it up already."

The area was suddenly flooded with thick, black smoke. Charlie coughed as she choked, and she guessed Vaggie was having similar issues.

"What the fuck?!" coughed Vaggie, who Charlie couldn't see even though she was only a few feet away when the smoke appeared.

Just then, she took a sucker punch in the gut. The blow drove up into her chest, knocking the wind out of her. Her legs buckled as she fell to her knees.

There was more blows that she guessed were being dealt to Vaggie, and she worried when she heard something like a sack of potatoes hitting the ground nearby.

"**Oh, Lucifer is going to have to pay a King's Ransom if he ever wants to get you back,**" growled a voice close to her face.

The smoke began clearing as a hulking figure began filling her gaze. A massive man towering over ten feet tall with big leathery wings, curled horns sprouting from his forehead and built like a stone fortress.

A meaty fist wrapped itself about her throat as she was lifted into the air. She was having trouble breathing from his grip.

"**Such a prissy, stuck-up little bitch, aren't you?**" he growled, "**But under it all, you're just a big pussy, aren't you?**"

As the smoke continued to clear, she could see a dozen man-bat demons all around her. A few of them were leaning over Vaggie as they ripped off her clothes.

"No," gasped Charlie, "Leave my... friend... alone."

"**There's no such thing as friends in Hell,**" he growled as he used his other hand to grab her shirt and tear it off her body with one fluid motion, "**Just the monsters that obey you out of fear.**"

"That's... not... true..." choked Charlie as her vision began to dim.

Turning, he held her up in the air, her back to most of the minions.

"**Well we're going to be rich real soon boys,**" he howled, "**As soon as the ransom is paid, we leave and make our own kingdom with our own rules!**"

"**LET HER GO, MUTHAFUCKER!!**" howled a voice in pure rage.

Charlie managed to look up to see D charging down the side of the Hotel right towards the ground wearing nothing with a long trail of blood red hair flowing behind her. Her horns and fingernails had both grown out several inches, and her eyes had a blood red flaming glow about them the she had never seen before. Her cloven hooves had grown out into wicked hooked claws that were tearing chunks out of the building's cinder blocks as she ran down. Her arms were angled behind her at an angle, like one of those anime runners... or something. She must have been doing a good 100 miles per hour.

"**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!**" asked the big demon.

"**I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!!**" howled D.

"**KILL THAT GODDAMN NUTTER!**" he replied as he gripped Charlie's neck tighter.

Just before she hit the ground, she jumped away from the building which converted much of her downward velocity into forward velocity. Then she did a few forward flips before her feet touched the ground, and she went into several forward rolls right past a number of man-bats. Each one suddenly exploded into several pieces as their blood sprayed around in a mist from their cuts and stumps.

Charlie passed out...

...

When she came to, she realized she was cradled in arms much softer than the brute that grabbed her. She was in someone's lap, and there was a good-sized pair of breasts pressing against her one of her own.

Opening her eyes, she found herself looking into the wide-eyed gaze of D. Her horns had shrunk, but she appeared to be weeping tears of blood.

"The Princess needs to go to the Hospital now!" shouted someone nearby, "but this psycho just growls if anyone gets near!"

"Just shoot her with a tranq dart as soon as the SWAT Team arrives!" yelled another.

"That won't be necessary," said a darkly commanding voice.

There was a few seconds pause before there was a large number of gasps.

"I'm okay, Daddy!" called Charlie.

The crowds moved back as a man with a white tophat and cane came forward. He appeared to have red apples on both his hat and his cane.

"Greetings," he said as he drew close, "I'm Lucifer."

D hissed at him.

"It's all right, my child," he said softly, "I'm... Charlie's father."

Her eyes open wide in amazement before she jumped to her feet and offered Charlie to him.

"Thank you, my dear," he said as he took Charlie from her, and then asked her, "Are you alright?"

"I think so, Daddy," she replied, "Where's the people who attacked me?"

"I've been told that this little terror here tore them all to shreds in some kind of blind rage," he mused as Charlie rested her head against his chest.

"Oh, that's D," she said softly, "She's new in Hell. New in the Hotel."

"Well let's get you to the hospital..."

"How's Vaggie?!" asked Charlie as she looked about in alarm.

"Just passed out," he chuckled, "either from abuse or embarrassment... we aren't sure which one."

"DAD!!" she huffed.

"You know I joke when I'm stressed," he replied, "She's going to the Hospital with you... to make sure you're both alright."

"THE TELEVISION INTERVIEW!" she cried.

"Don't worry, little one," he answered, "I'm going to take your place on the show and promote the Hotel myself."

"Aw, Dad," she sighed, "You're the best."

"Only you think that," he chuckled.

He blinked and noticed how D was scraping the ground before her father's feet.

"Well... that's showing some respect," he chuckled.

"Well, you can be... somewhat intimidating, Dad."

"Me?" he giggled, "Intimidating? Heavens forbid."

He turned to take Charlie to the ambulance when something grabbed one of his heels. Looking down and back, he noticed that D had a grip on his boot heel.

"Do you want to come with?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Very well," he replied as she let go of his heel, "but please... enough respect. Just get up and follow me."

D stood up and walked behind him.

He looked back at her as he asked, "Do you think I'm intimidating?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Wait a second," said Charlie.

"Yes, my dear?" asked Lucifer.

She plucked an embroidered silk handkerchief from a vest pocket and bid D to come closer. The hankie was used to wipe the bloody tears from her face, neck and chest. Then Charlie gave the hankie over to her.

"You know, my dear," he mused, "I think she's really... attached to you."

"Really?!"

"I want her to become your full-time bodyguard," he mused, "at least until we figure out who attacked you and why."

Charlie nodded. 

"Make her one of the Hotel staff as well," he added.

"I can do that," she replied with a nod.


	4. As the Hospital Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she's in the Hospital under observation, Charlie takes some time to watch one of her childhood soap operas... or at least re-runs, as they don't have the final season available. She invites D to share her bed because she just hates to watch soaps by herself. D gets to see some of the stuff that made Angel Dust one of the biggest porn stars in hell...
> 
> Meanwhile, Lucifer prepares for his interview on Channel 666 News when an unexpected visitor appears. One who's into broadcasting, but not the television variety.

by neorenamon

"Very well, Princess," said the Nurse, "We will keep you overnight for observation."

Charlie glanced over at all the machines she was hooked up to. She was naked under the sheets and had a good dozen sensors taped to various parts of her body.

"I'll wake you about at 3 AM to give you your sleeping pill," she added evenly.

Charlie nodded.

"Then we'll wake you up again at 7 am to give you your breakfast," she continued.

She nodded again.

The nurse glanced at the naked woman sitting in the chair next to Charlie's bed and shrugged. After all, Lucifer himself insisted that she be allowed in the room even after visiting hours had ended. Who would argue with the King of Hell?

"Thank you," said Charlie with a smile, "Hope I'm not bothering you too much."

"Not a bother at all," she replied, "You're a model patient here." She set the nurse call button closer to her bed, and then returned to her duties.

She waited for the door to close before she gestured for D to come closer.

"Could you... join me up here?" she asked as she lifted one side of the covers.

D blinked before she climbed under the sheets with her, trying not to disturb any of the cables attached to her body.

"I know this sounds silly," she said as she grabbed the TV remote, "but... I can't watch 'As The Heavens Turn' on my own. Usually I would sit by Mom or in her lap while the program was airing."

"I see," replied D softly.

"Oh," she said, as D hadn't actually done anything more than grunt or make some other noise for a couple of hours.

"They aren't up to the final season," she added, "but I don't mind re-runs."

She clicked a few buttons as the TV's cable went to the desired channel. Beautiful music began to play as the black screen faded into the into to 'As The Heavens Turn', listing it as Episode MCMXCI.

None of the credits made any sense until she saw, "Nurse Shnortenshnocker: Angel Dust".

"Angel Dust?" asked D.

"Oh yeah, this show basically put Angel Dust as one of the most famous porn stars in Hell," said Charlie as she smiled.

"Man? Nurse?"

"Yeah... he was cast as a woman until the Season 3 Finale when it was revealed the alcoholic Nurse was not only really a man with a boob job, but he was actually the Head Doctor's father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate."

D blinked.

"I suppose..." said Charlie with a nervous laugh, "you had to see the first three seasons... for that to be a big shocker."

She nodded.

"It was a bit of a shock considering how many men in the cast they kinda sorta indicated they had sex with before the big reveal... but then all the sex scenes were shot in very low light and the shtooping part was always done under bed sheets... especially since Angel tended to take a more passive role during sex."

"Doesn't strike me as his style," she replied.

"Well, once they revealed the Nurse was a Male Nurse, the sex scenes became more out in the open. It seems that even Angel Dust himself became more open about their... appetite for those of the same gender."

She nodded.

"Listen to me prattle on," she sighed, "If you have any more questions, you can ask me then."

The scene opened as Nurse Shnortenshnocker sat alone in an empty patient's room, apparently brooding over one thing or another. The door behind opened quietly as a large Horse Fly dressed as a doctor came in.

"Oh, that's Doctor Flyzinnaointment. He's been pestering the Nurse to bite him and wrap him up in webbing for the last six episodes, and... won't take no for an answer."

D blinked at the fly crept up behind the spider.

"Sorry... talking too much again..."

Grabbing the Nurse by the shoulders, he smacked him back onto the bed as he looked over the Nurse. The fly hovered over him facing in the opposite direction.

"Damn you and your powers of bewitchment!" he hissed, "You've been flirting with me for years and now I can't take it anymore!"

"I never flirted with you!" replied the Nurse, "I only had eyes for... Doug. You damn well know I only had eyes for... Doug."

"Well he's dead now," hissed the fly, "Move on with your life! It's not like you were faithful to him while he lived, you know!"

The Nurse choked up as he said, "He's the only one I never charged money to get fucked by!"

"The police still think you had something to do with his death!" he snapped, "The poison in his system, the webbing... it all could have come from you, you know!"

"It's not fair!" he cried as tears began to leak from his eyes, "There's at least three other spiders at this hospital who have the same poison and the same webbing as me!"

"You're the only one who had relations with him!" he growled, "The others worked in different departments on different shifts!"

"**FUCK YOU TO HELL!!**" he growled as he grabbed the fly with all four arms and sank his fangs into his neck. Paralysis was almost immediate.

"As The Heavens Turn will continue after these messages," interrupted an announcer as the screen froze.

"Do they really talk like that in Heaven?" asked D.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't think anyone really thinks what comes out of Unholywood is anything more than... wishful thinking."

"We interrupt this program for a live news interview from the Channel 666 News Room!" announced someone else on TV.

...

Minutes earlier...

...

"Where is that stupid bitch?!" howled Katie Killjoy in the Channel 666 News Center, "She's 5 WHOLE MINUTES LATE!"

"We don't know, ma'am!" howled one of the staffers.

"Does she not know WHO I AM?!" she screamed.

"I don't think there's anyone left in hell who doesn't."

"I can't believe her nerve!" she hissed, "I'll ruin her!"

"She has a very good reason not to show up," said a voice behind her.

"What the fucking hell might that..." she roared as she turned about, and came face to face with Lucifer himself. Him and about 4 burly bodyguards.

"And I don't appreciate the tone you're taking with my one and only offspring," he added as he waved his staff in her face.

"Just a little joke between us," she blurt out quickly, "I have no real intent to harm a Princess of Hell... or her reputation."

"Good," he hissed, "Now how much time can you give me to express my support for Charlie's Happy Hotel?"

"That's... that's a management decision," she replied.

"I'll need at least 5 minutes of prime time," he insisted.

"I'll... I'll see what I can do!" she stammered as she sweat buckets.

"Excellent," he smirked, "I can call in one favor to have you blacklisted from every TV and Radio station in Hell. I suggest you never forget that."

She gulped hard before she ran off.

There was a crackle of static in the air, causing everything in Lucifer's sight to distort.

"So you're here too?" he asked to apparently no one.

"Yes," said an odd voice.

"Why don't you be social and show yourself," he continued, "Alastor."

"I hear your daughter is in the Hospital," said the Radio Demon as he suddenly seemed to just appear next to Lucifer.

"A minor incident," he replied.

"So attempted kidnapping is a minor incident now?" chuckled the demon into his mic/staff.

"Yes, they were all dealt with," he said evenly.

"By a new demon in hell with some terrifying powers and almost nothing is known about?"

"I have... people... looking into her background... even as we speak," said the King of Hell.

"So... you really don't know she went around in her mortal life... slaying demons, devils and fallen angels in the mortal realm?"

"You appear to be better informed than I," he admitted, "but... I have the feeling that Charlie is... totally safe... when this newcomer is guarding her."

"You're willing to take that risk, are you?" asked Alastor darkly.

"I know this... demon hunter... is not part of any power structure in Hell yet," he mused, "She hasn't... taken any side. I'd rather have her on my side... and I think she has feelings for Charlie."

"I see."

"So... do you support my daughter's... passion project?" asked Lucifer.

"I do," he answered, "but... it's too soon to make my support public. I need to stay in the background a while longer."

"I understand," came the reply, "and as long as you don't interfere, I won't do anything about it."

"Then we have reached an understanding..." said the Radio Demon as he faded from view.

"Lord Lucifer," said a worker rushing into the room, "We're on the air in two minutes!"

"Good," he replied as he began walking towards the set, "This should be fun..."


	5. Lucifer on the Big Picture Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer upsets the routine on Channel 666 with his interview about Charlie's passion project.

by neorenamon

"Welcome back to Channel 666 News," said Tom Trench, "Today we're having a special edition of the Hot Seat with our very, very special guest: Lucifer!"

The camera drew back to show Tom sitting next to Lucifer, with Katie Killjoy obvious by her absence from the set.

"Thank you for allowing me to come on in place of my daughter," Lucifer began, "and allowing me to speak about her passion project."

"Of course, my lord," he replied, "So please tell us about this project... of Charlie's."

"As we all know," he announced, "There's a constant influx of demons and sinners coming into Hell. Into Pentagram City. In spite of gang violence and murder, the population continues to grow out of control until..."

There was a pause before Tom said, "Until Heaven sends their Extermination Squads?:

"Yes," he replied, "That."

"Does it really matter how the numbers are cut down?"

"It does," he answered evenly, "There's a principle in the mortal realm called 'selective evolution'. Those who are fit to survive flourish while those who aren't... they pass away before they can reproduce."

"I see."

"The Exterminations... they slaughter randomly... without consideration of achievements... of someone's merits," he continued as he wiped one of his eyes.

"And this project is supposed to fix this?"

"If it works, then yes," he mused, "Heaven will get the people they claim they want... and perhaps reduce the need for future exterminations."

"So the remaining denizens of Hell," asked Tom, "They can get on with their lives in the Pentagram?"

"That is correct."

"I've heard rumors on the street that some consider this project... folly," he said slowly, "A pointless waste of time. What say you?"

Lucifer paused before he answered, "Charlie's project has my full support." He paused again before he added, "Anyone who interferes with this project... Well let's just say they're going to wind up **on my bad side.**"

"I see."

"In other words, anyone who attacks her Happy Hotel or interrupts it's operations in any way **is my enemy.**"

"Well no one wants to be your enemy, my lord," said Tom in a half-whimper.

"**Let us hope so,**" he continued darkly.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"As long as you're here, my lord," said Tom evenly, "I was wondering if you could help with Weekend Sports Update?"

"I'd be glad to!"

"Right after these commercial messages."

The camera light turned off.

Tom leaned over to Lucifer as he asked, "So... what do think of the chances of the _Dead Sun Devils_ this year?"

"Since they lost their main quarterback in the last extermination, I'd say they have a definite uphill battle this year. I don't think his replacement is quite seasoned enough to carry the team to the finals let alone the championship."

"Excellent observation," he replied, "Could you repeat that when I ask you that question again on the air."

"Of course."

...

meanwhile...

...

"Your father," said D as she snuggled with Charlie, "He can be intimidating."

"Oh, that's until you know him better," she replied.

"He sounded deadly serious to me."

"Between you and Vaggie, I'm sure everything will be secure at the Hotel," mused Charlie.

"I hope so as well."

Charlie glanced at her as she said, "Don't look so dour all the time. It's bad enough that Vaggie intimidates possible clients with her glares."

"Oh," she replied, "I'm sorry. There's... some things... I'm worried about."

"Like what?"

"Strange feelings... ones I didn't have when I was mortal..." she confessed slowly.

"That's odd," replied Charlie, "While there are often... physical differences... the person is normally just... the same one they were in their mortal life."

D nodded.

"So... what's changed?"

"When I was mortal, I was chaste for my whole life," she replied, "Carefully avoiding every temptation. I avoided the Seven Deadly Sins as best I could. The temptations of excess, like alcohol and gluttony. Avoiding the desires of the flesh. The lack of rage when I killed the demons I hunted down. My sole focus was the elimination of demons, devils and fallen angels on Earth. My first true sin was my bargaining with the Devil to... gain the powers I sought... even if it was going to damn my soul to Hell in the process."

"So you should have gone to Heaven when you died?"

"Most likely," she mused, "but... I've planned to be in Hell... for what I want to do."

"What might that be?"

"The thing I want to do most badly at this moment," she purred as she placed her hands behind Charlie's head and laced her fingers together, "is... is..."

Charlie was mildly surprised as D dragged her into a full mouth to mouth kiss. "Mmmppphhh?!" she muttered into D's mouth. A couple of minutes passed before the kiss broke up. She pulled her head back to look at D, her cheeks burning red hot.

"Tell me, Princess!" she panted, "Why do I lust for you so badly?!"

"I don't know," she replied. Her monitors were showing increases in her heartbeat and breathing as the two looked into each other's eyes.

She took Charlie's hand and pulled it under the sheets. The bed sheet rose slightly as she lifted one of her legs, the upper leg.

"Do you feel it?" asked the faun demoness.

"I... do..." purred Charlie, "The heat... the dampness... You're being turned on... just laying next to me?"

She nodded.

"Do you have feelings... for me?"

"I'm not sure..." replied Charlie.

The Nurse came into their curtained off area.

"There's some... unusual readings going on..." she said before she noticed D and Charlie sharing the bed together.

D hissed at her.

"Oh... nothing special going on here," she mused as the moment between the two of them broke, "Just a little cuddling... because I'm lonely..."

"Oh..." answered the Nurse, "Well... I'll come back... if there's a real problem."

A moment passed before D asked, "Do you... wish me to leave... Princess?"

"No, it's okay," answered Charlie quickly.

"Thank you," she sniffed as she pressed her head into Charlie's golden locks.


	6. Charlie's Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'D' is torn between her desire to be with Charlie (even if it is lustful reasons), and Satan's desires for her to remain with Charlie in spite of the danger that the demon slayer's mere presence will attract to her Happy Hotel. Still, Satan has a few 'toys' from her mortal life to give to her to enhance her ability to slay demons, devils and fallen angels back to her former mortal levels.

by neorenamon,

"Ready to wake up and face your bargain?" asked a deep and dark voice.

'D' awoke on a hospital bed, but the bed itself was the only thing that looked familiar. It was sitting on a patch of floor as if it were torn from the Hospital she was in.

"What more do you want?!" she hissed as she looked up.

What met her gaze was a naked Charlie hanging from strings as if she were some kind of puppet. She looked down on 'D' with great concern in her eyes. Unlike most puppets, Charlie was clearly gagged with a rubber ball type gag strapped around the back of her head. The strings went too high for her to see any more than a shadowy outline of the puppet master.

"Damn you, Satan!" she hissed, "Leave her out of this!"

"Oh my pretty puppet," he chuckled softly, "The moment you accepted passage into the Happy Hotel, you brought her into this mess. Not me."

"Do you have something against her?!" she cried.

"Me?!" he replied innocently, "I have nothing against her. The demons you sent to hell with the weapons I gave you, on the other hand..."

"You said I had the power to slay them!" she hissed, "Was that a lie too?!"

"Oh no," he mused, "Those weapons made sure they can never manifest in the mortal realm again... thus effectively 'slaying' them on that plane. However, most of them have been banished back to Hell, and they have long memories."

"So what was the point of it all?!"

"Well now that you're in Hell, you can in fact truly slay them," he replied as Charlie danced on the strings, "In fact, this one makes good... bait... for your purposes. She's a Princess of Hell and has plenty enemies on her own."

"What makes you think I won't slay YOU?!" she growled.

"You're certainly welcome to try," he answered, "Just remember when you come after me, so many others will suffer because of it."

She paused before she hissed, "and don't think I didn't notice all those sinful tendencies you put in my new body!!"

"I just want you... to fell welcome... in your new home," he giggled.

"**Damn you!!**"

"You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that one," he said as Charlie began lowering down towards the bed, "but don't worry. I'm sure you two will be an item... in no time flat."

"An item?" she asked as she snatched her into her arms.

"D," asked a voice as she woke up, "D?"

She opened her eyes to find herself looking down into Charlie's face, her eyes open rather widely. It felt as if she were laying on top of the Princess of Hell, breast to breast, and nose to nose. She also had a iron grip on her hands at the wrists. Charlie was breathing rather heavily as well as sweating a bit heavily.

"Uh... hi?" she asked awkwardly, "So... what am I doing?"

"You don't know?!" panted Charlie, "You don't feel what your tail is doing?!"

"My..." she asked as she realized, her tail was fucking Charlie's pussy rather hard. She could feel how hot and wet the Princess was. "What?! I didn't mean to!... I didn't!..."

"Well don't leave me unfulfilled," she groaned as she wrapped her legs about D's buttocks as if she were keeping the demon slayer from pulling away.

It felt like she was an observer in her own body as she dragged Charlie into a mouth to mouth kiss, wrapping her arms tightly about her chest as she did so. One of her arms was pinned down to her side in the process.

Charlie moaned as her tongue slipped into D's mouth so the two of them could play together.

The two of them squirmed against each other under the bed sheets as they drew closer to release.

She could feel her tail changing as she mated with Charlie. It grew thicker, and the barb at the end seemed to recede into the tip. It was turning into some kind of tentacle or elephantine penis.

Charlie managed to shift her arms so she could get a grip on D's breasts, one with each hand. Her grip was very firm indeed. It felt strangely nice to have her tits groped so strongly, as she had never felt anything like it in her more chaste mortal life.

Their kiss ended as Charlie threw back her head and moaned, "Oh gawds, you're driving me crazy!"

"I... I love you, Princess," she panted back as her tail humped Charlie even faster.

"I'm gonna,... I'm gonna,..." she groaned as she arched her neck further.

...

"Wake up, sleepy head," said a foggy voice.

D opened her eyes to see she was looking into Charlie's face. Somehow, she was on top of the Princess of Hell as they lay in the hospital bed.

"What passes for breakfast here is getting cold," she mused as she glanced over at the hospital tray that was left by the bed.

She glanced out the window to see the red glow in the sky was brighter. Bright enough to 'show' it was daytime. Daytime in Hell.

She could feel her hands as they rest on her shoulders.

"Wait..." she asked, "Did I?... Did we?"

"What?" asked Charlie, "Nothing happened. You just crawled on top of me while we were sleeping. That's all."

"I'm sorry," she blurt out.

"You must have been tired, sweetie," she purred, "You slept through the Nurse waking me up for the 3 AM sleeping pill."

She rolled to the side as the Princess sat up.

"You're welcome to share this with me," she offered with a smile.

"I'm... I'm not worthy!" replied D as she looked away.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Charlie as she pulled closer. She pulled back her red mane of hair as she placed a sucking kiss on the side of her neck.

'_Is she... giving me a hickey?!_' she mused.

"Say," she mused, "I don't remember seeing you wearing this choker yesterday."

'_Choker?_' she thought. She remembered Satan giving her a silver choker with an upside down black heart-shaped gem on the front. It granted her access to a number of magical outfits, each one with their own properties and their own weapons stored in various pouches and pockets. Combinations of pressing, squeezing and turning the gem caused her various forms to manifest. '_So he did give me back everything he granted me in the mortal realm._'

"It must have been hidden under my hair," she said quickly.

"I guess so," mused Charlie as she admired the mark she had left on D's neck.

She cursed her lusty body as Charlie pulled back, her breath coming in pants as her heartbeat quickened.

"Gawds," she moaned, "I need a good stiff drink!" '_Where the hell did that come from?!_' she wondered, '_Great, it's Gluttony now!_'

"I'm sure we can stop at a bar on the way back to the Hotel," said Charlie softly, "There's... plenty of time."

"Thank you," she replied, "I... hope I'm not going to be more... trouble than I'm worth."

"Oh, I doubt that very much," she answered cheerfully, "but now, let's just focus on eating this... hospital excuse for food, 'kay?"

D nodded as she looked at the steaming bowl of what she hoped was porridge, a few slices of burnt toast sliced diagonally with something thick and yellow spread on them, a glass of some purple (but almost black) fluid, a glass of something white she hoped was milk, and a lumpy brown fruit with a thick hide and pronounced bumps all over it what was split in half to show the pulpy blood red fruit inside.

She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, and hoped it wasn't going to be a big surprise...


	7. The Bar Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D asks Charlie and Vaggie to stop by a new bar they see on the way back to the Hotel: The Bar Fly. Something about the place just sticks out in her mind considering most of the clients going in and out of the place are in fact demonic fly creatures. They happen to run into a familiar person at the bar as well...

by neorenamon

Charlie took her clothes to the bathroom to shower and change while D tried not to upchuck what she just ate.

'_Isn't nice that the Hospital in Hell is trying to make me sick?_' she mused.

She could hear the water running with the door closed, so she hoped she had a few minutes to herself.

'_Let's see if this still works as advertised?_' she thought as she grabbed the black heart on her choker and turned it 90 degrees. "**DEVILFLASH: GRENADIER!**" she called out as she rose off the bed. Her hospital wardrobe vanished in a flash as her body turned from white to red. Her breasts added a full cup size as her nipples turned pitch black. In addition, her tail doubled in length as it expanded to about a couple of inches thick.

Her torso was soon covered in about 5 bandoleers of 40mm grenades, three around her waist as well as two strapped crosswise across her chest as they came between her breasts. There was also two more bandoleers of said grenades around her generous thick thighs, but not between them.

Black leather boots with stiletto heels soon clad her legs, allowing for her new "goat legs" as they came up past her knees. Each boot also served as a sheath for a fairly long black steel combat knife. Her hands were also covered with fingerless black leather gloves that ran up to her elbows.

Over this appeared a blood red long trench-coat with a number of generously large pockets on the sides below the belt. She checked her pockets as she pulled out a pair of pistol-style short double-barreled grenade launchers from each pocket. Each on had a silver pentagram on the side of each barrel as well as the pistol grips. They seemed to be of the same columbium steel and olive wood pistol grips.

The 'odd characteristic' of the trench-coat was as long as it was closed, there was no bumps or lumps that would let people knew she carried a good dozen pounds of 40mm grenades in her bandoleers.

'_At least some things don't change,_' she mused as she shoved the pistols back into her pockets.

Reaching into a breast pocket, she pulled a pair of mirror sunglasses and donned them on her face. It was useful to make it so potential enemies don't exactly know where ones eyes are looking.

She sat on the edge of the bed as she waited for Charlie to emerge. "Well I'm done in the shower," she said as she came out, "Why don't you... uh..."

"Oh I'm ready to go," purred D.

"When did you..."

"It's magic," she replied with a grin.

"I see..."

"Why don't you call for a ride out of here?" asked the huntress as she pointed towards the phone by the bed.

"Okay... sure," she said as she headed for the phone.

...

By the time Charlie finished up and they were released to the Hospital's Lobby, the limo that Charlie called was already waiting for them. They walked over to the very rear door as D opened it for her. She noticed that Vaggie was already waiting for them in the rear seat. She shot her a glare as she slid over to the other side of the bench seat. Charlie got in next, sliding over to make room for D.

"How are you?" asked Charlie as she looked at Vaggie.

"It was... not as bad as I looked," she replied, "They released me yesterday."

"So..." mused Charlie, "Let's find a bar on the way home."

"Is there any real need for this?" she snarled back.

"It's okay," she replied.

"Well... let's make it a short stop," she huffed as she looked away.

Charlie glanced at D, who simply nodded.

The limo began pulling slowly away from the curb as they sought to enter the main street.

D glanced out the window as they passed various bars and taverns on the way back to the Hotel, but none really caught her attention.

"Are you looking for... something special?" asked Charlie.

"I... I'll know it when I see it," she replied.

Vaggie made a short growling sound.

"There!" suddenly blurt out D, "That's the place! Please pull into the next parking lot!"

The driver pulled into a lot as Charlie and Vaggie looked around. D opened the door, and got out. Charlie followed her as Vaggie got out of the other door. They glanced up to see a beat-up sign that read '_The Bar Fly_'.

"Here?!" asked Vaggie as they headed towards the front door.

D walked in the door as she looked about, and then headed towards the bar.

Charlie walked in, seeing a whole bunch of insect-based demons, especially various types, shapes and sizes of flies. The main floor of the bar made up what appeared to be the first and second levels from outside, with tables and chairs that could only be reached either by flying or having the ability to crawl on walls.

D parked herself on a bar stool next to someone who looked familiar.

"What are you doing here?" asked the figure as he looked their way. Charlie recognized him as Angel Dust.

She waved over the bartender as she said, "Give me what he's drinking."

"Are you sure..." began the large tarantula.

"Did I stutter?!" she growled.

"No, one _Hot Spider Bite_ coming right up!" he replied as he retreated to the racks of bottles.

"You're a brave one," muttered Angel. He picked up his shot glass to sip at his shot glass.

"So what are you here for?" replied D, "A bite to eat?"

"Sometimes," he replied, "It depends on whether or not the owner is present... and what mood he's in."

"I see," she said as the drink was set before her. She chugged the shot in one go, and then exhaled fairly sharply.

"It's a drink with a punch," observed Angel.

"Give me another," she replied as she slapped the empty glass down on the counter.

Angel, Charlie and Vaggie all just blinked at her.

"Let's not... overdo it," said Charlie softly.

"I won't," replied D.

Angel sipped his drink again. Even as a spider, he wasn't immune to elements of the spider venom that was added to the beverage along with the Everclear and the Tabasco Scorpion Sauce.

Charlie glanced around at the various tables where flies were drinking through their proboscis, yet there was none at the bar. She wondered if they were intimidated by the spider at the bar and the one behind it.

The bartender moved down to Charlie and Vaggie.

"What will you ladies have?" he asked.

"A glass of your best tequila," replied Vaggie.

He blinked before he nodded to her.

"A... Virgin Bloody Mary?" asked Charlie awkwardly.

He once again nodded without comment, though there was some snickers out on the bar floor from those close enough to hear them.

"Something... is going on," she said as she looked towards the front door.

A shadow turned into a being, who opened the door and swept in their long black coat. It was a spider-like being who seemed rather similar to Angel, other than the fact he had black skin and fur instead of white. The white fangs also seemed a bit longer than Angel's, and both eyes had golden glow to the 'whites' of their eyes.

"The owner is here," she mused.

"Yeah," agreed Angel, "That's Beelzebub, all right."

He swept over to the bar gracefully before coming to Angel's side. A bag of powder seemed to appear from nowhere next to him.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"I've heard that you were harassed by some of my... followers," he said evenly, "I'm sorry if they... inconvenienced you."

"Sure," he replied as the bag vanished, "You know I can't really stay mad at you."

He glanced down the bar at D, Charlie and Vaggie before nodding to Charlie. She smiled awkwardly back before she looked at the bottles in the back of the counter.

"Say hello to Lord Lucifer for me," he said as he stepped back.

"Oh sure," she replied as she glanced back.

He stepped over to a nearby table, and offered an arm to a large fly demon. The fly took his arm as the two of them headed for the back of the bar. There was a hushed tone passing around the room as all of the flies stared at the couple as they were leaving.

"Someone looks like they're getting lucky," muttered Vaggie.

"Oh, you'll never see that fly again," replied Angel.

"What?!" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, they're going to make out... before he webs the fly, poisons them and then drinks out their bodily fluids."

"WHAT?!" asked Vaggie as a few heads turned their way.

"Calm down," said Angel, "Don't make a scene. Beelzebub is the _Lord of Flies_, so these schlubs consider it a great honor that their god wants to use them as sustenance after using them for sex."

D grunted.

"If you know what you're doing, you can survive sex with him," said Angel as he sipped his drink.

"Speaking from experience?" asked Vaggie.

He nodded. "He's a Black Widow, so they have this... habit... of trying to eat their mates."

Charlie blinked.

"You have to approach using a special dance that... hypnotizes him. Then you have to very carefully use webbing to immobilize him before you move in to mate. Any false move or mistake can result in your doom."

"Then why?" asked Vaggie.

"The best sex always comes with a risk, sweetheart."

"How much did he have to pay for your services?" asked Vags.

"Him?" he replied, "Oh, he's a customer that pays me... in favors," replied Angel with a grin.

"Oh... I see..." muttered Charlie as D took her second drink and chugged it.

"Slow down, sister," muttered Angel, "Are you looking for multiple poisonings at once?!"

D just glanced back at where Beelzebub and the fly left the room. "Things are going... to get nasty... before they get better."


	8. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Angel's food arrives, D just has to have some herself... even if it looked like... you don't want to know. It makes Charlie a little queasy just smelling it. Angel and D seem to take to the stuff just fine.

by neorenamon

Someone in the back yelled "Order up" as a plate of something steaming appeared on the window between the bar and the kitchen. The bartender took it up as he brought it over to be placed in front of Angel.

"Here ya go, dollface," he muttered as he turned and went somewhere else quickly.

Charlie's nose curled as soon as the smell hit, causing her to move to the other side of Vaggie. Vag's nose wrinkled as well.

"What the hell is that?!" growled the one-eyed demoness.

"You don't want to know," replied Angel.

"If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked," she snarled back.

Angel sighed as he held up a laminated menu and pointed to the mystery meat section. It said clearly that one meal was the '**YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW**'.

"Oh..." she replied.

He glanced at D who seemed hypnotized by the rather gross food.

"What's your..." he began.

"Give me a double order of what he's having!" she suddenly blurt out.

"Are you..." began the bartender from down the bar.

Her sharp glare suddenly cut him off. He was lucky she didn't have the power of "Looks that kill".

"Okay fine," he muttered, "Your funeral."

Angel's eyes opened wider as he considered her almost maniacal drooling glare. He kept considering her as he took a bite from his plate. "You have... issues there... sister," he said slowly.

"Isn't that the reason most people are sent to Hell?" she replied.

"Not an excuse to abuse the privilege," he muttered back.

"I'm taking Charlie... outside," interrupted Vaggie as she saw Charlie turning a bit green under the gills, "Eat up quick and we'll be waiting outside in the limo."

D nodded to her as she got Charlie in tow and headed for the door. A look around told her whatever Angel was eating was getting the attention of half the insects and spiders around them, and the other half about as queasy as Charlie.

"Order up!" called the voice from the back.

The bartender brought D her plate before moving to the other end of the bar once more. It was stacked high with at least 3 pounds of the disgusting cuisine.

"I need another Hot Spider Bite!" she called after him.

While Angel ate fairly delicately, D tore into her food like a rabid starving badger. He raised his eyebrows at her ferocity.

"I've never had Haggis, Kim Chi and Limburger in one dish before," she sighed between bites.

She paused to grab the Tabasco Scorpion Sauce and added a bunch of that to the mix.

"Are you a Glutton?" he asked after a moment.

"I am today!" she replied cheerfully.

"Grrreeeaaat..."

She cleaned her plate before Angel was half done, and than ordered seconds of the same amount. The bartender looked a bit queasy as he called it back.

"So..." mused Angel, "Come here often?"

"First time," replied D.

"So why this greasy dive of a bar?" asked the spider.

"I just had... a feeling," she replied uneasily as she worked on the last of her first order.

"You can tell that looking from the outside."

"No," she replied between bites, "Not the kind of things I need to know."

"And who do you need to know about?"

"I'm... not sure yet."

"Well, if you want to know about me," he replied with a smirk, "you don't have to come here."

"No, I don't think I need to come here... about you," she mused.

"Wait," he said suddenly, "It's not about Lord Beelzebub... is it?"

"Maybe..." she said as she cleaned her plate.

"Don't mess with him," he replied seriously, "He's no one to be trifled with. People don't think much of his fly soldiers,.. but they're wrong. With his spiders and other insects on his side, he's the second strongest power in Hell."

"I think... I fought one of his avatars... on Earth," she mused, "When he controlled Locust swarms to try and devour all Humankind's food in the world. I think he called himself... Pazuzu... or something."

"What happened?"

"It took some preparation," she said, "I had to find someone I could pay off to use their corn field as a trap. Pay them enough to basically replace everything."

"Why?"

"Because I was going to use homemade napalm to burn it all down," she replied.

"I see."

"Once that was done, I performed a ritual to summon all the locusts and Beelzebub's avatar to that farm. I called them all away from all the other farms they were in the process of ravaging. It was a ritual of sacrifice."

He blinked.

"So once they were there, I set all the bombs off any everything went up within a minute... including the Locust Swarm. Since the avatar was invested in the Locusts, taking them away stripped away most of his power. Then my anti-demon weapons were enough to destroy him and send his essence back to Hell."

"So... you think he's out to get you?"

"I don't think he's recognized me in this... new body," she replied, "I think he's got something against Charlie... perhaps even Lucifer himself."

"Look..." he said slowly, "I know... schnookums... can be a little cranky... and a little possessive,.. but he's not all bad."

D sat quietly. "He devours his own followers," she said at last.

"If he didn't, you know how many flies alone there'd be in Hell?"

"A house fly on Earth can lay about 500 eggs in her reproductive lifetime," she mused.

"And under ideal conditions, about half are female."

"Or less in less than ideal circumstances," she replied.

"Still, a single fertile female can have billions of offspring in less than a month," he said, "even if a large number of them are killed off before they can reproduce."

"I see..." she mused, "but even he can't eat that many flies."

"He doesn't have to," replied Angel, "I don't know how, but he vastly cuts down on the flies urges to reproduce as part of his... worship."

"You like him... don't you?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I do. We get along well."

A small white spider came skittering down the bar until it stopped in front of Angel.

"What do you want, short stack?" he replied as he looked down.

"Lord Beelzebub requests an audience with you," it said, "schnookums."

"Now?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Immediately," it replied.

"Sorry D," he said as he stood, "Gotta go. 'Duty' calls." He turned to go before pausing to add, "Just... don't mess with him. It won't end well."

"End well for who?" she asked herself under her breath.


	9. Web of Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel goes down to see what Beelzbub wants, which is to go down on Beelzebub. Someone follows in secret to see what's going on, and discovers the dirty little secret of the Lord of the Flies. Then things really get interesting for all of them...
> 
> PS: There's no tags for Hermaphrodites, so here they are: M/H and M/H/F. Thank you.
> 
> I hope nothing in this chapter is too shocking.

by neorenamon

Angel stopped by the restroom to freshen up for Beelzebub. After all, if there was one thing he cared about, it was his looks. He had to make sure there was no food stains on his clothes or his body. It took a few minutes, but he finished up by lifting his man-boobs and making sure they were in order.

He smiled. All he had to do was follow the routine and he didn't have to worry about becoming a meal. It also helped that he had already eaten once, so the inclination to eat again so soon was minimal. Of course, spiders have been known to catch prey, wrap it up and leave it paralyzed for later.

He pushed the button to call the elevator and waited for it to arrive. When the doors opened, he was grateful it unoccupied, so he slipped in quickly. For a second, he felt something brush against him, but looked around to see no one else there.

'_Musta been a breeze,_' he mused as he pulled the key. He stuck it into the keyslot next to the 'B' button and the bottom and turned it 180 degrees until said button light up with a golden light. Pushing the button, he quickly turned it back and pulled the key out for it to vanish into his pocket. It felt like they were almost falling for a while, as if the basement was several levels below the lowest level of the bar.

Once it stopped and the doors opened, he stepped into the next room. The room had several lockers on each side of the hall. He knew the drill: Stripping off everything but his boots, he opened an unflagged locker and placed it all within. There was even a hanger or three for his jacket (and other things).

"Let the dance begin," he muttered to himself as he walked out into the main room.

He looked about at the huge room and all the webbing it contained on every wall and on the ceiling. Some accused the Black Widow of being lazy or sloppy, but that wasn't true. They just like keeping one lair instead of moving from place to place every once in a while. So they were always repairing and adding to their lair. There was a few dozen bodies wrapped in silk here and there, but in time, even they would be removed and discarded.

There was various pieces of furniture scattered about the floor, most of which was love seats and medium sized wooden tables. It was for the convenience of guests as much as anything. Most of the time, he would be more at home up in the web somewhere. But for the sake of his guests, Beelzebub tended to make out on a sofa instead.

He noticed B was laying on a sofa facing inwards towards the back of the couch.

It was a little game they liked to play. B liked to pretend to be unawares so that Angel could 'sneak up' on him. He was laying there at ease, his four arms laying loose at his sides as he looked at his small thorax that protruded from his ass end.

He knew that on the other side of that thorax was the red hourglass mark of death. The mark of the Black Widow.

Gingerly, he crept up towards the sofa. As quiet as he was, he was pretty sure the Widow was already aware of his presence. He just liked to play the game as much as Angel liked to.

Delicately, he used a fingertip from one of his pointer fingers to trace a line down their back. The tinniest of shivers told him that he was awake, and that it made him tingle just the way Angel wanted him to. Using three fingers, he repeated the process and achieved a similar result.

It made his back itch, so his four arms slowly reached behind himself to scratch it. The motions were slow, as if he was moving in his sleep.

Angel began stroking his cock to get his web glands going.

Spiders need two kind of webbing: Sticky and not sticky. They need both kinds to build any kind of web structure.

Among demon spiders, the males extruded their webbing through their penis, as well as the other functions of a normal cock. The females, lacking a cock for such purposes, had a little more difficulty laying their webs as it was close to, but not the same as their urethra.

He began laying the sticky webbing down his back to at some point, his hands would get caught in it. Slowly, he widened the web track towards the sides of his back.

At first, the fingertip claws brushed the webs, but didn't quite stick. There wasn't enough contact.

He continued to add webbing to his back as B tried to reach his itches.

'_Now it's time,_' mused Angel as he gripped all four hands at the wrists, pulled them cross to each other, and pushed them down into the sticky mass of webbing.

"Daddy's home," he purred close to his ear.

He proceeded to encase his arms from fingertip to shoulder in the non sticky webbing. It made things easier to handle later on. Then he rolled him onto his back to see the bits that Beelzebub truly hated to show to anyone else: The female bits.

After all, the female of the species was black. The female of the species bore the red hourglass mark of death.

Beelzebub's dirty little secret was they weren't just a male, they were in fact a full hermaphrodite. Instead of testicles, there was in fact a functional vagina between his cock and his anus. Looking up, he could also see their breasts as they stood from their chest.

"Hey schnookums," he purred, "Miss me?"

B nodded.

"Lucky for you I don't have anything against sloppy seconds," he purred as he stroked their hour glass on their thorax.

"Love you," he replied softly.

"I know," said Angel as he readied a ball of webbing, "Now say 'ahh'..."

B opened his mouth as Angel shoved the ball into it. He climbed up over him to use his sticky webbing to seal the ball in place. After all, B's venom was extremely potent, and Angel didn't want to get bitten in the throws of passion. He was a skilled survivor, after all. Even in Hell.

"Personally, I don't see anything wrong with letting others know you really have a feminine side..." he purred until Beelzebub shot him a withering glare. "Okay, okay," he mused as he rolled his eyes, "I guess that might be taken... as a sign of weakness or something."

While Angel was on top, he gripped a breast in one hand each, gripped the cock in a third, and used the fourth to tease the folds of her labia.

"You just love it when I tease you like this," hissed Angel, "Don't you, you stanky bitch?!"

B simply whimpered and squirmed as the other spider worked on making them horny. There was virtually no one else in Hell that was allowed to address the Lord of the Flies with such familiarity. With such mockery. With such scorn.

"But I know what you really want," he purred, "you nasty little bitch."

Angel rubbed the head of his now erect cock against B's anal pucker.

B nodded eagerly.

"Well then," he mused, "Here we go." He gripped B's thighs with two hands while holding up their cock with a third, and using the fourth to guide his own throbbing tool into B's butt pucker.

He slowly pushed in, marveling that somehow, the demon spider's ass always remained tight in spite of numerous anal penetrations.

"Ah, this is the stuff," purred Angel as he continued to press inwards.

"Hey bitches!!" called a voice from somewhere nearby, but Angel could see no one. The voice was... oddly familiar.

"Who's there?!" cried Angel.

"I was just watching you two carrying on..." purred the voice, "And by the gawds, I can't stand to be watching from the background anymore."

"Show yourself, dammit!" he hissed.

A figure appeared straddling Beelzebub's stomach. Angel was staring into a bare ass that was definitely a woman's, but something else he recognized...

"D?! he asked, "What the fuck are you doing down here?!"

"I didn't think he's mind if I got some of this premium cock here," she purred as her tail wrapped about the shaft of B's penis.

He looked around her to see that she was shoving a very large double-barreled pistol-shotgun under Beelzebub's chin.

"And if that bothers you, I'll just blow your fucking head off RIGHT NOW!!" she growled.

"No..." whimpered Angel.

"Good," she replied as she guided B's cock towards her hot, wet pussy, "Then let's enjoy this little three-way while it lasts, shall we?"

"I'll play along," he said softly, "Just don't hurt him."


	10. Web of Intrigue (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demonjeger continues her journey into darkness as she forces herself on Beelzebub even as Angel Dust has to watch. Her new body continues to indulge in greater incidents of various deadly sins.

by neorenamon

"Dammit D," hissed Angel, "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" she replied as she used her tail to rub B's cock against her nether lips. As she moaned, her coat vanished into thin air, leaving her top exposed to the world.

"Like you're taking advantage of one of the strongest demons in hell," he retorted.

"Give the man a prize!" she growled as she settled onto his throbbing boner.

Angel was too interested in continuing what he was doing to pull out of B's ass with his own cock.

"Damn, that's big," she groaned as she took it up her pussy.

The gun at the greater demon's head twitched as her other hand reached out to fondle one of his fuzzy black breasts.

"I don't know why you hide these," she purred, "I think they're beautiful."

"I thought the demons were supposed to be the 'evil ones'," muttered Angel.

"Well now I'm in Hell," she moaned as she started riding the cock, "and whoever gave me this new body made sure it was programmed for sinful urges. I only wanted to go to Hell to fight more demons and devils... I didn't want... this."

"Well ain't that a hoot," said Angel under his breath.

Beelzebub muttered into the gag. He hated anyone seeing her feminine side, and surely hated the notion that anyone could take advantage of him... other than a few lovers like Angel Dust. The ones he could trust with his life. With his arms webbed behind his back and gagged, his options were rather limited.

He could normally summon scores of minions to defend himself, but this was happening in his inner sanctum where there normally wasn't any fawning followers. No bodyguards down past where the elevator let them off at his own private floor.

Still, there was something to the notion of being held hostage and used against his will. No one who had ever mated with him before ever had the ability and the desire to inflict bodily harm against him, let alone given the chance to actually destroy him in Hell. An oddly new element of danger and intrigue.

It was an odd little turn on that kept his cock interested so the strange female could ride it.

There was also a new feeling about having more than one sex partner at a time, even if one invited herself to the affair.

She moaned as she bounced on Beelz's lap, her tail casually looping around Angel's shoulders.

"I know what you're thinking," she purred, "and it's '_She has her back to me. Vulnerable. Exposed. I could just get a good bite into her and pump her full of venom._' It's not without its merits, but think about this... I've been fighting demon spiders for a long time, and I know ways to build up resistance to even their venom. Even if you did bite me, I'd have more than enough time to blow this bastard's head off. You don't want that, right?"

"Like you read my mind," muttered Angel. He had never seen anyone act so brash in the face of someone as powerful as Beelzebub. He reached forwards to place his hands on B's buttocks and used his thumbs to part the folds of their pussy. It was interesting to see it up close for the first time, since acting as a male, he preferred the anal intercourse over the vaginal one.

"Why don't we make this special," she moaned as she rode the long cock even faster, "Get some fingers in there and show him a good time!"

Angel spread the labia apart to insert one finger from each hand into B's hot and wet cunt. "This is so wrong," he groaned, "Why does it feel so right?!"

"Don't ask me," she replied as she bounced harder, her ass slapping into B's crotch at the end of each pass, "This new debauchery thing is all new feelings for me!"

Angel continued to ream B's ass as his fingers worked their way deeper into the hermaphrodite's vagina.

B arched his back because he had never been teased in so many different ways at the same time. It was almost too much for one being to bear.

"Oh yeah!" she moaned, "Even I can tell that the payoff is almost here!"

She stopped bouncing once she felt B's cock begin pumping it's seed straight into her vagina as the load threatened to go straight up into her womb. The volume of jiz was considerable, but then she wouldn't expect anything less from one called a Demon Lord. Soon, his seed was leaking out from around his shaft even as her belly grew out some. She could feel his seed just filling her womb up.

"I never thought I'd live to see something like this and like it!" moaned Angel as he began blowing his was into Beelzebub's rectum.

By then, there was four fingers fully inserted into the vaginal as it sought to show B how much fun having a pussy could be.

She resumed riding his cock because she had yet to experience her own orgasm, and her body craved it badly.

Once Angel pulled out, he focused his attention on B's cunt. He removed one hand to fully insert the other, make into more of a fisting than anything else. He seemed to rather enjoy seeing just how much he could make B moan and squirm.

She paused again as she began a bestial howl of her own, signalling that she was getting her climax on B's cock. It took her a few minutes to calm down, considering how powerful her first orgasm really was. It felt like her whole nervous system was tingling and charged with electricity.

There was a quiet moment before she pushed the gun under his chin and said, "Well... I guess the party's over. Time to..."

"NO!!" cried Angel as he wrapped all four arms about D and pulled her arms in, "You can't!!" He climbed up close enough so now he could press his own breasts into D's back. Two hands cupped her breasts as she squeezed them.

"Why should I let this one live?!" she hissed as she looked back.

"Because, dammit," he replied, "I'm asking you to!! I'm begging you!!"

She thought for a moment before she looked at Beelzebub and said, "FINE!! ONE CONDITION!!"

"Name it!" he answered.

"He must promise me that he, his minions and his followers will in no way interfere with the Happy Hotel, the staff of same, and the residents of same for ALL ETERNITY!!"

B nodded.

"He agrees!" said Angel.

"Any violations of these terms," she hissed as her gun seemed to vanish into thin air, "and I'll come back to finish the job!!"

"As a further sign of good faith," he added, "I'll make myself Charlie's first resident in the Happy Hotel."

B blinked at this announcement.

"I think... she'd like that," replied D, "And I promise I'll... keep your little secret... safe."

"Okay, shnookums," said Angel, "We're going now. I promise I'll be back... whenever you want me back."

"Uh, we're leaving him like this?" she said as she got off B's boner.

"Yeah, it doesn't take him that long to get out of my webs," he replied, "and it's a good idea not to be around when he does. There's still the urge to... shall we say... devour that which he loves?"

"Yeesh..."

"Can't help being a Black Widow," he said with a smirk.

"Okay, we're going..."

...

Meanwhile, out in the limo...

...

"What in the nine hells is taking her so long?!" growled Vaggie as she looked out the window.

"Maybe... she had to use the bathroom... or something?" replied Charlie.

"I could have crapped out half of my family by now!"

"Well..." she replied awkwardly, "I'm sure there's a good reason..."

The middle door opened as D crawled into the seat facing backwards.

"It's about time!!..." growled Vags before D scooted over, and Angel Dust climbed in. There clothing was back in order, and they both seemed a bit.. cleaner than when they went into 'The Bar Fly'.

"Hey Angel," said Charlie, "What can we do..."

"D here convinced me to be your... first client," replied Angel as he grinned.

"YOU DID?!"

"What can I say," replied D, "I can be... charming when I want to."

Vaggie just glared at the two as if she knew there was much more they weren't saying, but Charlie just smiled and beamed with pride.

"Well then... let's go home," bubbled Charlie.

"Yeah... I guess I'm going to need a room of my own," added D.

"Oh, that's easy," she replied, "You're my bodyguard so you and Vaggie are sharing a room right next to my suite!!"

"This should be good," growled Vags.

"I'll try to be a good roommate," answered D.

"That's the spirit!!" said the Princess of Hell.


	11. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlied decides to give Dyveke her first official assignment as Happy Hotel Staff: Help Angel Dust move into his new room on the 665th floor of the Hotel.

by neorenamon

The limo pulled up before the Happy Hotel lobby to allow its passengers to disembark. The four of them left their respective doors, closed them and assembled before the set of front doors.

"Well, Angel Dust," said Charlie with a smile, "Welcome to the Happy Hotel as its first client!"

"And only client," muttered Angel Dust.

"Let's stop by the front desk and get your room key, shall we?"

"Yeah, the highlight of my day," he muttered sarcastically.

"You don't sound like you want to be here," said Vaggie as she glared at him with her one good eye.

"I haven't decided yet," he replied as he looked over the building's facade, "but I'll try to fit in... I owe a couple of people a favor." The latter part was said as he glanced in the direction of the Demon Hunter.

"That's wonderful!" chirped Charlie as they filed through the rotating doorway at the front.

They walked over to the front desk with Charlie in the lead.

"I hope there's at least a Hotel Bar in this place," muttered the spider-boi.

"There's bars within walking distance," replied Vags.

"Will they deliver drinks to my room?"

"That..." she replied slowly, "seems unlikely."

"Just great," he grumbled.

"I'll..." stammered D, "I'd deliver drinks... to your room."

"Now this is the kind of personalized service I could get used to," he said with a fanged grin.

Vaggie just glared from one to the other before Charlie awkwardly piped up, "We aim to make every client staying at this Hotel feel welcome!"

"Good morning," said the morning hotel manager as he stood behind the desk. He was several feet tall of brown fur and muscle topped by the skull of a steer, and red orbs of flame in his eye sockets.

"I need the room keys to 665,101," she said as she stopped at the counter.

"At once," he replied as he slipped back to the key storage room.

"Remember that we're here to make sure Angel Dust is comfortable as long as he stays here," she said as she glanced back.

"I can appreciate that," replied the spider porn star as he casually slipped up beside the demon slayer, and grabbed one of her ass cheeks.

"The customer... comes first," replied D as her cheeks glowed more red.

"Cums first... cums second... cums third," he added, squeezing her butt with each pause a little harder.

"Here are your keys," said the manager as he handed them over to Charlie.

"There's two keys here in case you want to grant access... to a friend... or someone else," added the Princess nervously.

Angel took both keys from her, and handed one over to D.

Vaggie raised her good eyebrow.

"Great," mused the spider-demon, "Now you can bring me those drinks at any time of day or... night."

Charlie just smiled awkwardly, but Vags continued to have a questioning look on her face.

"That's nice," said the Princess slowly as she glanced at Vags, "I'm sure... Angel just wants drinks... left in his room... while he's out..."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," muttered Vaggie slowly.

"Customer... service..." purred Angel.

"So... you have luggage to move in?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing... that can't wait until tomorrow," he replied in a silky voice, "I just wanna see my room... right now."

"No time like the present," she replied, "Vaggie and I have some matters... to look into..."

"Hotel security," asserted Vaggie.

"Well then let's go," said Angel as he wrapped two of his hands around D's one hand, the one holding the keys in it.


	12. Moving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust flirts with D while riding the elevator up some 664 floors.

by neorenamon

Angel pushed the button to call the elevator car as they waited for it to come down to them.

"So..." he muttered at last, "You really like those Hot Spider Bites?"

"It's something..." she said slowly, "something to drink... when I want to forget."

"Forget what?" he mused as he leaned closer.

"I... forgot," she replied with a shrug.

After a moment, he mused, "I see."

She glanced away from him.

"I could... help you forget," he said softly.

"I thought you were Beelzebub's main squeeze," she noted.

"Oh... we have an open relationship," he replied with a grin.

"Here I thought it was just Beel having relations with his dinner."

"Don't call him that," said Angel as he stopped smiling, "He doesn't like that nickname."

"Oh, glad you corrected me."

"To the bugs he consumes, they believe that they are going to a place beyond hell where everything is better," he added.

"Who gave them that line?" she smirked.

"Well Beelzebub, of course."

"Sounds rather... convenient," she replied as she looked down.

"Isn't that how religion works everywhere?" he asked.

"So... do you believe that?"

"Well I'm still here, aren't I?" he asked back.

D considered.

"That's a rhetorical question!" he snapped.

"So what does he say about his spider followers?"

"Eh?" he mused, "I wasn't really paying attention to that part. Something about having to remain in Hell as Beelzebub's loyal troops... I think?"

"You don't strike me as a trooper," she mused as she looked the spider from top down.

"We all fight in our own way, toots," he smirked as the elevator car arrived. The outer gates opened before the inner doors did.

"Mister Rochester," she announced, "Floor 665 please."

"Y'all can call me Rochester, Miss," he replied as he tipped his hat to the couple.

"I feel I should address you properly during work," she retorted.

"Just the hired help," muttered Angel.

"It's the hired help that keeps business doors open," she responded.

"It's okay, Miss D," replied the elevator operator as he started the elevator rising, "I knows mah place."

She put her hand on up on his shoulder as she said, "You aren't defined by your station in life."

"Thank you," he replied, "Missy."

"You weren't as brash as you were before," noted Angel.

"Pardon?" she replied.

"When you were dominating schnookums," he mused, "You were entirely different."

"I'm different..." she said slowly, "when I'm hunting."

Taking her by the shoulders, he spun her to face him.

"I've never seen anyone manhandle him like that!" he purred, "One of the ballsiest moves I've ever seen!"

"So... it doesn't bother you... that I threatened to remove his head?"

"It only bothered me how... hot it made me feel..." he replied as he leaned closer, "watching you carry on like that." His hot breath was soon getting in her face.

"It wasn't my intention," she replied as her breath quickened.

"But... that was the result," he purred as he moved closer to her throat.

She waited as he stared.

"So... someone's marked you already, eh?" he asked after a moment.

'_He must mean the hickey,_' she thought.

"Who did this?" he asked curiously.

"It was Charlie," she replied.

"Oh my," he retorted with a deeper voice.

"It's... it was..." she stammered.

"Oh, I don't mind competition. In fact, I thrive on it."

He grabbed her arms, one hand on each wrist, as he used his other two hands to grip her waist. Pushing her back against the rear wall of the elevator car, she looked away from his ever looming form. He seemed hellishly strong in that moment.

"But..." she panted, "We aren't alone."

"Oh, he won't talk," he replied as he glanced at the elevator operator who happened to be looking somewhere else.

In fact, he began humming the tune 'Love in Bloom' as the car continued to rise.

"Funny how different you are now," he mused as he took a hand from her waist up to her jaw, "Like night and day..."

Her blush grew as he leaned closer.

"It's like you had your fun being dominant, and now you're ready to be submissive," he purred as he hand squeezed her cheeks. The pressure made her mouth form into a pucker.

"But I..." she managed to stammer before he planted a big kiss to her mouth. "MmmpPphhH!" came her muffled protest.

There was a moment or two before he broke off the kiss.

"To be honest, I'm not really into chicks," he purred, "I normally make them pay to be with me. But you... you're different... Strong, aggressive... yet you're allowing me to see you in a... more vulnerable moment."

"But Charlie... Vaggie..." she stammered.

"They're both adults and I'm sure they both know... how it is," he replied.

She gulped.

"When we get to my room, you want that pounding in the pussy or the ass?" he growled in a sultry sort of way.

She panted.

"You know, I could cast some webs around the room... to make it feel more lived in... wanna 'hang out' with me... as my dinner guest?"

Suddenly, there was one of her guns under his chin before he could blink. He wasn't even sure exactly what instant it was she broke loose from his grasp.

"Ah, now there she is," he smirked.

Her voice grew deeper as she replied, "**I have my responsibilities.**"

"Perhaps some other time?" he smirked as the gun vanished.

"**Perhaps.**"

"This should be... interesting," he mused as he backed up.


	13. Now show me my room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D takes Angel Dust to his new room to show him just how luxurious everything is. The new client is very impressed with his new 'rent free' living quarters.

by neorenamon

Angel Dust exited the elevator before D followed him.

Mister Rochester mumbled something about gentlemen, but neither could make out what he said.

"Thank you for the ride, Mister Rochester," said D as she glanced back over her shoulder.

"Any time, Miss D," he replied with a smile as the gates closed, and then the elevator car doors followed.

"Why waste time kissing the hired help's butts?" grumbled Angel.

"You worked in porn and television," she replied, "Did you treat all the workers there like this?"

"Hell yeah, sweetums," he smirked, "and when I was a mortal, I treated my gang the exact same way."

"How do you expect to..." she answered, "Wait... A gang?"

"Yeah," he sighed as he looked up, "I was part of an Italian Mob out of Chicago back in the 1930's."

"Ever work with Al Capone?"

"Him?" he chuckled, "Oh, he was well on his way out of Chicago by the time I was a gangster."

"So you've killed before?" she asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh," he replied, "I've not just killed, I've murdered."

"I see."

"I didn't become good with a Chicago Organ Grinder just to shoot cans in a back alley," he smirked.

"Did every mobster have one?" she replied.

"Just the ones who wanted to be good at their jobs, toots," he sneered.

"Well here we are," she mused as she stopped at his door. She pulled the spare key from her pocket as she opened the lock.

"I can't believe they're letting me stay here rent free," he muttered as she opened the door.

"Well, Charlie is the Princess of Hell," she replied as she stepped aside for him, "I suppose they're allowed to be... eccentric."

"Holy..." he gasp as he walked in.

She glanced in behind him and noticed it was quite the luxury suite that was spread out before them. Everything was made of the finest woods and brass fixtures. She couldn't see a bathroom, bedroom or kitchen, so she knew there was more than one room to the suite. The lights were already on, and considering there was a few lamps on each and every wall, the place was very well lit.

The centerpiece of the room was a huge Persian carpet with a rather elaborate artwork all across it. There was a large red leather couch across from the door with side tables on both sides, and similar leather reclining chairs on each side of the side tables. To the right and left were doors, and above the center of the room was a small, yet brightly shining chandelier which could have lit up the whole room by itself.

With smaller leather chairs on either side of the door they walked in, several people could be entertained in just this part of the suite alone.

There was also a few pictures on the walls, but they were covered with brown cloth.

"I could get used to this," sighed Angel as he looked about.

"I'm sure you can figure out the rest..." she said.

"You aren't just going to dump me here, are you?" he asked as he looked back.

"There's bound to be other duties..."

"You just want to go back to Charlie, don't you?"

"Well," she replied awkwardly, "Lucifer himself assigned me as her bodyguard after all. There's already been one kidnapping attempt against her."

"Is that the only reason?"

"What are you implying?" she stammered.

"I saw how you looked at her," he mused, "and I know enough to see good ole' lust when I see it."

"Of course I like her. She's been nothing but kind to me. I don't know why someone like her is in Hell in the first place."

"And yet she has so little respect around here," said Angel as he looked up again.

"I don't think she asserts herself as much as she should."

"Or maybe she's just one of the quiet ones," he said softly, "The ones you should really look out for."

"Well I promised I'd look after her come hell or high water."

"Half of that is true already," he snickered as he looked around the room. "I wonder who's on these lame'o pictures?"

D blinked.

He walked over and pulled off a cover. Under it was an oval black and white photo of a man in a pinstripe suit with dark hair and a violin case under one of his arms.

"Wait," gasp Angel, "That's me! Me in my earthly life! How the hell did that get here?!"

"So mobsters really did carry their Tommy Guns in violin cases?" she smirked.

"Who do you think kept the violin case makers in business for decades?" he grumbled, "Violin players?"

"Wait," she said as she headed over to the couch.

"What?" he replied.

"There's something..." she began as she looked over the back, "Something here."

"And what might that be?"

She pulled a violin case from behind the couch.

"WHAT?!" he said, "Could that be?!.." He snatched the case from her hands and opened it.

There was a Tommy Gun along with half a dozen loaded stick magazines in the case. The wooden parts of the gun were worn, and a few dozen notches were cut into the gun stock on top along the spine.

"It's my bellezza!"

"You gave your gun a name?" she mused.

"It was my first!" he retorted, "I never thought I'd see her again... from back in the day."

"So..." she mused, "someone came to this room and set it up for you... in such a short time?"

"I guess so."

He walked over to one of the side tables. Opening the drawer, he glanced in to see a short barrel 38 special with half a dozen loaded speed-loaders all ready to go. The bullets were semi-jacked flat-points.

"Someone must think you're going to need this firepower," she mused as she looked over the gear in the drawer.

"I should be scared, but I'm... oddly excited at the prospects," he replied as he slid the drawer closed.

She closed the violin case and placed it back behind the couch.

"But you're always ready for action," he said as he looked back at D.

"Just part of my training," she replied as she turned to sit on the corner of the couch.

"Well whoever made this place up for me, I sure hope that they at least left some booze and drugs around here."

"You can always check the kitchen, the medicine cabinet and the bedroom drawers," she suggested.

"Yeah, well... that can wait," he replied as he sat down next to her, "I wanna know more about you."

"I'm sure you don't," she said as she tilted a bit away from him. That just encouraged him to lean into her. Their breasts were soon beginning to come into each other.

"The client is always right," he said with a leer, "You don't want to let down Charlie, do you?"

"I guess... it's not that interesting..."

"Let me be the judge of that," he smirked.

"I suppose I should start with my great-grandfather, Abraham Van Helsing..."

"The crackpot vampire hunter?" he said somewhat mockingly.

"You're in a world of demons, devils and fallen angels, yet you somehow think that vampires don't exist?!"

"Never met one," he said as he placed a hand over her closest knee.

"Oh, they're quite real," she replied defensively, "and Great-Gramps took out more than his fair share of them."

"By himself?"

"Well... I'm counting the few hand-picked students he trained to hunt vampires as well," she added.


	14. van Helsing and the Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So D sits down and explains vampires to Angel Dust, who remains somewhat skeptical.

by neorenamon

"So... if vampires are real," mused Angel, "how come there aren't any in Hell?"

"Because a vampire is truly a soulless creature," she replied, "and therefore cannot be sent to Hell. When a vampire is destroyed, they simply cease to exist. In a way, that's one of the reasons they're so hard to truly put down."

"Yeah, I've seen vampire movies," he said with a grin.

"Movies... are not technically accurate," she answered.

"You know, that movie... Dracula, I think? I saw the movie premiere in Chicago back in 1931," mused Angel, "It sucked."

She blinked.

"You know, because vampires... they suck blood?"

She paused before she said, "I see no career for you in stand-up comedy."

"Everyone's a critic."

"The movie was based on a screenplay written by two men who knew nothing about vampires," she argued, "and only loosely used the novel _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker as the basis of the script. Bram Stoker was no expert on vampires himself."

"So what are you saying?"

"If that vampire was as old as it was implied, than he wouldn't have died so easily," she retorted.

"So why didn't great grandpa sue?"

"I don't think a Danish man would have standing to sue an American movie company," she replied, "not to mention he was already in his 80's at the time, and his health was becoming... fragile."

"Physical or mental?"

"A little of both... from what I've heard," she replied slowly, "It was all a little before my time."

"Okay... so he trains some vampire hunters and they somehow go to town globally on the little beasties?" he mused.

"Actually, most of the vampires continued their existence in Eastern Europe where they used local superstitions to confuse their pursuers and feed them false information."

"Like what?"

"That a vampire can be burned simply by splashing them with blessed water," she began.

"What? They can't?"

"The water must be made from Black Sea water, especially the sea salt," she informed him, "It's a very precise process that is only truly understood by a certain sect of the Greek Orthodox Church."

"What else?" he asked as he leaned closer.

"That any old cross will repel a vampire," she continued, "but it must be made from Olive Wood found in Israel, and has no force unless the one holding said cross truly believes that the power of heaven will compel the vampire to stay away."

"So other holy symbols won't work?"

"Abraham was a devout Christian, so I don't think he really looked that hard at other holy symbols," she mused, "but it takes more than simple belief. Heck, some people could repel vampires with a gold Spanish doubloon if that were the case..."

"Or a good ole' dollar bill," smirked Angel, "We believed in that... rather much."

"In fact, by 1930, Transylvania and the surrounding regions were largely vampire free," she replied, "and they were quickly fading into mythology."

"Is there a point to this?!" he asked, "It's getting boring and doesn't explain..."

"That's when great-grandpa discovered his biggest mistake," he countered.

"Which was?"

"Vampires didn't just suck human blood, they hunted demons that they viewed as competition," she announced.

"They... hunted demons?"

"Yes, at one time, fallen angels ruled the Earth... or large segments of it," she mused, "and then Heaven unleashed 40 days and 40 nights of flooding upon the world, purging the world of the fallen angels and their human allies."

"You can drown a fallen angel?"

"It was from Heaven," she sighed, "It was a flood of magical proportions."

"Oh... this is the whole Noah's Ark thing, isn't it?"

"That is a great simplification of it," she replied, "So humanity spread as the flood waters receded, but the forces of Hell had not given up on spoiling the creation of God. As long as humans bore ill will towards each other, they could still return to the world. They just needed a human with the right ritual to summon them forth... and they took great pains to make sure that humanity would gain access to this knowledge along with the foolish belief that they could control such forces so summoned."

"I see... like the Necronomicon and stuff?"

"That... was just one of the tomes of the black arts that... contained many deep and dark secrets that would consume the soul of those stupid enough... to invoke the manual's power. Some were disguised as alien or elder gods as well."

"Like Cthulhu?"

"Those works did appear in 1928, I believe, even if most considered simply works of fiction."

"So great-grandpa bumped off most of the vampires..." mused Angel, "allowing demon-kind to make a comeback on Earth?"

"Yes, so my parents... who studied Demonology from around the world... began building a plan to fight back against them with their own new Holy Weapons," she sighed, "The mainstream religions of the world, such as the Vatican of all places, considered them crackpots and refused to support them."

"I take it you somehow play into this?"

"When I was a child, I was made to watch powerful demons tear my parents limb from limb... slowly and painfully... with a number of depraved acts thrown in for good measure... They were both mentally and sexually violated while I watched them."

"That's rough."

"All because they bribed one of his advisers to leave a gap in the magical barrier that kept demonic forces out of their sanctum."

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"He was rewarded with being torn apart as well... as far as I know, he's either in Hell somewhere... or they truly put an end to him by eating his very soul."

"I tell you, kid," he replied, "If this was a movie, no one would believe it."

D paused to wipe her eyes as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm just kidding..." he said as he leaned closer.

"**That's when I decided to fight fire with fire,**" she swore, her verbal force almost stunning Angel, "**I decided to make a pact with Satan himself to gain the power to slay demons! Even if I had to sell my soul to him to do so!**"

"That's... intense..." replied the spider-demon boi.


	15. Meanwhile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets home after making a certain arrogant news anchor cower in fear, and he's ready for some happy fun times with his dear wife, Lilith.
> 
> Warning: Gratuitous sex.
> 
> Also, I don't speak French and Google Translate is about the best I can do.

by neorenamon

As Lucifer stepped from his limo, he was feeling pretty smug. He relished making an arrogant reporter piss herself and cower from him. After all, he always felt that Katie Killjoy was way too full of herself for his tastes. Then again, it felt like every on air news anchor was utterly full of themselves. It seemed like a job requirement.

"Park it in the usual place," he said back to the limo driver, "and take the rest of the day off."

The one-eyed driver nodded before he drove off.

"Ah, it's good to be home."

As usual, there was ten pairs of maids lined up along the main path to the front door eagerly waiting for his return. Each pair bowed low as he passed them.

It was good to be respected... even feared.

The last pair of maids struggled a bit to open the oversized front doors. After all, each wooden door was reinforced with brass, and stood a good twenty feet tall as well as six feet wide. They were quite heavy.

"Thank you, my dears," he purred as he swept into the main hall. It was a grand affair about the size of a football field that was 2 and a half stories tall on the sides and the arches cleared 4 stories tall in the middle.

When he was in a mood to throw a banquet or wedding reception, there was room for hundreds to attend. The walls were decorated with the lesser pieces of his art collection between the stained glass windows and empty plate armor statues.

He swept through the room nodding to the various staff members, butlers and maids, who were keeping the most public part of the mansion in tip tip shape. On either side of the hall was a huge kitchen capable of making a five course dinner for hundreds, and above that was several guest suites on each side of the hall. After allo, VIPs weren't expected to be taken home in the middle of the night, especially if they had a bit too much to drink.

His mansion was the most impressive in Hell, covering several acres and sporting a total of 666 rooms. There was also several more acres of grounds to keep, with their fountains, hedge-statues, a few ponds with large goldfish or night swans. There was 666 members to the staff, although they were divided among three shifts. Since the mansion served as the unofficial court of Hell, it was quite busy at all times of the day and night.

Still, much of the place was off limits to the public. After all, even the King of Hell needed some time to himself, or to be with his wife... Charlie, on the other hand, hardly ever darkened the halls of the residence any more. He set up a Hotel for her to pursue her pet project, and basically hasn't been home since.

"Master Lucifer?" asked a nearby voice.

He looked about to see a shadowy feline female standing just behind him. Those feline types were quite sneaky when they wanted to be. Of course, there was no hostile intent to set off his mental alarms, so he let it slide. Still, he was tempted to make her wear a collar and bell around the house just so she couldn't sneak up on him like that.

"Yes?"

"Mistress Lilith is waiting for you in the Master Sitting Room," she replied.

Taking out his pocket watch, he noted it was still a couple of hours until dinner, so he had some time to spare.

"Thank you, my dear," he replied with a grin.

She walked off as he headed for the sitting room.

It was a fairly long trek to the Master Sitting Room, as it was reserved for his most special guests. It was a good hundred yards past the main hall and a few floors up from there was well. It generally wasn't a public room, after all.

As he tread up the stairs, he wondered for the umpteenth time why he didn't bother to have an elevator installed. There was several dumbwaiters scattered about, but they really weren't made to handle anything larger than a child (or a small dog). Still, he was quite fit for his age and climbing a few flights of stairs was hardly going to do him in.

He paused half way up. It was Lilith's favorite spot for him to bang her against the wall. It was thrilling for both of them back when he was first dating her, as just about anyone in the second or third level could have caught them in the act on the stairs. The sight of him holding up one of her legs while she stood on the other (without either of them tumbling down the stairs) would have been a bit of an acrobatic accomplishment to some looking up or down the stairwell. It wasn't like it was quiet sex either, with her back smacking into the wall as he pounded her hot, wet pussy. Her panting and moans must have carried dozens of feet. She always left a few layers of her skirt laying around as well. Her musky smell filled the stairwell.

All until she was pregnant with Charlie.

He reached the top floor and wandered over to the sitting room door. Reaching out, he knocked three times quickly with the back of his hand.

"Come in, darling," purred Lilith.

He smiled as he opened the door, and strode in. Lilith, or her head at least, poked out from the bedsheet she had covered herself in as she sat on the love sofa in the back of the room.

"Oh my," he purred as he turned to close and lock the door behind him.

"Are we too proper to take chances anymore?" she asked as he strolled over.

"I have too many enemies now to be so carefree," he replied as he tossed aside the sheet to gaze on Lilith's utterly nude body.

She reached out to his belt and began undoing the buckle.

"I'm worried about Charlie," she admitted, "She's called several times to leave messages and I'd like to call her back."

"Now now, my dear," he replied as she dropped his pants, "She's living on her own now, and she needs to develop her own network of friends to support her. If we just step in every time she needs help, she might as well come back and live here with us."

"We should have helped her make friends outside the royals," she sighed as she gripped his quickly hardening cock.

"I was hoping she would bond with the staff and her tutors," he mused as she leaned closer to kiss his dick helmet, "but I suppose she really needed someone... her own age... to relate to."

"There just aren't that many born in Hell," she replied as she rubbed the end of his penis with the palm of her hand, "You know that as well as I."

He sat down next to her.

"That interview at the 666 News Studio could have turned out quite badly," he mused as she took the upper half of his cock into her mouth, "Charlie can be... too eager... to timid... a shark like Katie Killjoy would probably walk all over her... unless she pushed too far, and Charlie would lose her temper."

"That's always been your strong suit," she purred as she paused in sucking him off.

"Oh no, my dear," he replied as he urged her back to her tender blow job, "You've always been the tactful one. I just make good speeches."

She turned her head sideways towards his side as she took all of his cock into her mouth at once. It reached back past her tonsils. Of course, it really helped that one of her hobbies just happened to be sword swallowing. He was no slouch in the 'sword' department once she got his interest up.

"I think my dear brother in heaven would find it funny that I truly love you," he mused as he patted her head. It was rumored that demons couldn't grasp the notion of what love truly is, after all. They were only supposed to understand lust, and the needs of the flesh.

She mumbled something, and he remembered he wasn't good enough to understand her when her mouth was full of his cock.

Then he paused to push her back, his eager cock trembling as he smiled at her. She got off the couch as he lay on his back, allowing her to mount him facing the other direction. Now she could suck his dick, and she could sit on his face.

"Tu penses toujours à moi, chérie," she purred as she licked the precum off his helmet.

"Lily!" he growled, "You spoke French!" He buried his face between her thighs as he eagerly kissed her labia. It was one of his strange little quirks that he had.

She took his head and shaft back into her mouth fully as he went to town on her pussy. Wrapping his arms about her thighs, he reached around to use his fingers to pry her crack wider and grant himself the best access to her nethers.

This went on for a while until he arched his back and blew his generous wad down her throat. She leaned back after he was done, pressing her cunt down more firmly on his face underneath her.

"Tu es si habile avec ta langue, mon amour," she purred.

That spurred him on to shove his tongue even deeper within her.

She idly stroked his cock to keep it from getting too soft. After all, she wasn't done with it yet. Not by a long shot.

"Oh oui, je vais bientôt avoir un orgasme!" she moaned.

She leaned back as she drew closer, more tightly clamping her thighs about his head until she moaned her pleasure to the sky.

"Give me a moment," she panted, "before we continue."

"Your wish is my command," he purred.

[ to be continued... heh heh heh... ]


	16. Angel Dust settles in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust continues exploring his new digs, stripping off everything but his boots while D waits for him. They still have a few things... to discus.

by neorenamon

"This is some real nice stuff they have here," mused Angel as he looked around.

D was interrupted from her previous rant as she looked around as well.

"You know," he chuckled, "This would be a great place to do some new kink films..."

"I don't think that Charlie... would approve of that," she replied.

"What she doesn't know won't kill us, will it?" he answered with a sneer.

"Us?"

"Oh yeah," he mused, "I want you in my films as well. Seeing you naked, I'm sure that you'd do great porn... _almost_ as good as me."

"That sounds hot," she purred before she even had a chance for her mind to process what Angel just said.

"Eagerness," he answered, "I like that."

"I get some scenes with you, don't I?" she groaned as she leaned closer.

"I'm normally into just dudes,..." he replied.

"Or hermaphrodites," she corrected him.

"Beelzebub... he acts very manly," sighed Angel, "I can overlook the female bits... because he does."

"So you can see something in me when I act all butch and macho?" she purred as she leaned closer.

"I guess that's what I'm saying," he replied as he leaned closer to her.

"That's what I like about you," she mused as she leaned closer to his lips.

"That's what I like about me too," he chuckled just before their lips met. He cupped a couple of hands behind her head as they kissed.

A few minutes passed before they separated, both of them panting in their own way.

"I've had a long day," he sighed as he stood, "Why don't you chill for awhile while I shower and clean up, okay sugar ass?"

"Sugar ass?!" she asked.

"I'd call you sugar tits," he mused as he stepped away, "but I've already awarded that... title... so someone close to me."

"Who might that be?"

"I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough," he said just before he opened the door to another part of the suite, "She's a total... bomb." The last word was said as the door closed.

She thought about him while he was gone.

"He is cute," she muttered as she considered his assets, "Not too macho... not too furry... even those furry boobs are interesting..." She remembered how much she liked groping them while he stood there in the alley. "I've never seen anything like him in my mortal life... probably wouldn't have given him a second look if I somehow came across him... but now, I have feelings about him... like my feelings for Charlie... Is it love, or just my new body's proclivity for lust?"

In the distance, she could just hear the shower running.

Some time later, the door opened again as Angel stroke into the room. She instantly noticed how he was wearing nothing but his boots and his evil grin.

"It's good to let it hang out," he mused as he walked back to the couch.

She wondered if he noticed how she was fixated on his withdrawn cock and fuzzy balls as he came closer.

"You can get more comfortable too, sugar ass," he purred as he sat by her, "I won't judge."

She blushed as he pulled her against his side.

He slipped a lower arm behind her back as he reached around with the other lower arm so his hands happened to come across her breasts at the same time. His upper arm laid casually across her shoulders.

"I couldn't help but notice that your tits are similar to mine," he purred as he cupped his hands over the mass of her boobs.

"I'm sure there's a lot of women whose breasts are similar," she replied as she blushed more.

"I have to admit... they're pretty sweet tits you got there," he said as he groped them through her shirt.

"I thought you weren't into that sort of thing," she stammered.

"Well I wouldn't have this pair of boobs if I hated them, now would I?"

"So... it wasn't just for the porn industry?" she replied.

"I admit those made my porn films... more special... but it was just for me at first... I didn't have much chance to express myself when I was a mobster back in Chicago."

"I've heard that if you were outed as gay in the mob, you had the choice of fleeing or getting offed."

"I thought it was rich considering my 'family' ran both gay bars and gay night clubs," he mused, "but wouldn't let _the gay_ taint their sacred families."

She placed her nearest arm around his lower back.

"I guess it had to be rough..." she mused.

"I wanted to do porn films back then too..." he added.

"Another irony considering how many mobsters directed porn films themselves," she said softly.

"Yeah, another case of mob family purity," he sighed.

"So... you hid a lot of yourself from them... didn't you?"

"Yeah... that's one of the reasons I started with the drugs... the booze... it all helped me... live with myself."

"Until the day you died..." she sighed.

"I don't remember much about the day I died," he mused, "but then heroin can have that effect on people."

"So I've heard."

"I remember laying on my couch enjoying the happiness rush when three men in trench coats came in," he continued, "In my condition, there wasn't much I could do about it."

"What did they do?"

"They took the rest of the heroin, heated it up, and used the syringe to inject it all into me at once," he replied with a shudder.

"A deliberate overdose!" she swore, "**Those bastards!**"

"Yeah, they wanted me dead and gone alright," he sighed, "I still don't know the exact reason they decided to off me."

"**They murdered you!**" she replied, "**The exact reason doesn't matter anymore!**"

"Yeah, they probably got away with it too. It's not like the family couldn't just feed my corpse to a pig farm where it would never be found. They probably took a few pictures to pass around... to show what happens to those who don't live up to... mob family values."

A few minutes passed as he watched her fume.

"So other than slaying demons, what do you do for fun?" he asked.

Her face changed. She grinned widely as she looked into his eyes. "**I could suck your dick,**" she answered.

He paused a moment before he replied, "I'm game."

She touched the black choker heart, causing it to rotate 180 degrees as her clothing evaporated. He could almost swear her chest expanded several more inches as she did to. Rolling over, she placed her face into his crotch.

"Maybe I should start calling you sugar tits and her... sugar ass."

He leaned over further so he could grab the ass cheek closer to the back of the couch.

She licked at the tip of his cock, urging it to come forth from his furry penis sheath.

"I notice you both have a tendency to great violence," he added, "A quality I find endearing in both of you."

Between her licking and sucking his helmet, his dick was coming out pretty quickly.

"All things told, I can't really tell the difference from getting a blow job from a man or a woman."

She said nothing as she drew his erection out, sucking it hard from top to bottom.

"Holy crap!" he moaned, "You suck start a Harley without even trying!"

He glanced over to notice her upper leg raised, and her long demon tail rubbing up and down the length of her labia. It looked like her pussy was getting wet as she sucked him off. It was like masturbating, but without using a hand.

"I guess you're really into me, sweetheart," he grunted as his cock got harder and harder. By then, it was a bit of an effort on her part to keep deep throating it all.

He used a finger to rim the edges of her anus just underneath her tail. By then, her tail had penetrated her own pussy and was fucking herself pretty hard.

"You're just natural at this!" he groaned as he leaned back and blew his wad down her throat. She neither choked nor hesitated to drink it all. D swallowed and swallowed until he was fully spent.

She pulled her head back to let his cock out of her mouth as she continued to screw herself hard with her own tail. Her breathing quickened as she drew closer to coming into her own orgasm.

He watched her quietly util she arched her back and gave out a great, long moan. The smell of her cumming told him all he needed to know, as he didn't need to see or feel the juices dripping from her pussy to know she had cum hard.

As she finished, she collapsed into his lap.

"Take a rest, sweetie," he purred as he patted her head, "You've earned it."

She was already sleeping by the time he said it.

"I could get used to you..." he mused.

He wouldn't mind sitting there until she woke up. It's not like he had any other pressing needs.

It wasn't long before he nodded off himself, leaning back into the corner of the couch.


	17. War of Acquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Sir Pentious is starting his war to take over Pentagram City with his loyal basket of Egg-Boi followers.

by neorenamon

"My mechanical might shall prevail! No one can stand up to the power of my technological weaponry!" swore Sir Pentious, "Starting small, I shall take over all before the fools realize what's happening!"

"That's so awesome, Boss!" gushed Egg-Boy #026.

"You told them!" added Egg-Boi #030.

"A show of power shall cement my reputation in Hell!" added the serpentine wannabe Lord of Hell.

As his mechanical airship passed over head, his various weapons ('solar rays', cannons and flamethrowers) sprayed about almost randomly as he moved forward.

"Someone's firing on us, Boss," mused Egg-Boy #101.

"What's this?!" he asked as he left the controls to look out the large forward dome window.

A group of demons perched themselves atop a building, and they were firing small arms in vain at Sir Pentious' armored battle machine. They were far enough away that without glassicals, he couldn't even get a clear view of any of the attackers.

"How dare they oppose me!" he growled as he went back to his controls.

"He's gonna zap them with his ray gun!" cheered Egg-Boi #108.

"I wish he'd zap us with his ray gun," sighed Egg-Boi #026.

The serpentine demon sighed as he worked the controls. A crimson beam emerged from a weapon mounted underneath as the top ten stories of the targeted building exploded and vaporized.

"You showed them!" cheered Egg-Boi #069.

"The sinners shall bow down before me, acknowledging me as their Lord and Master!" hissed the viper as he spread his hood.

"Our troops are securing our new territory, Boss!" announced Egg-Boi #006.

"Excellent!" he replied, "I am unstoppable! I am invincible!"

The Egg-Bois all clapped and cheered.

"Ah... Conquest is... hard work," he sighed as he looked about.

"Do you want your tea and biscuits?" asked an Egg-Boi #202.

He hymned and hawed a moment before replying, "Yes, I could use that right about now. Make my tea Earl Gray hot."

"Sure thing Boss!"

"May the candles on your cake," he hummed, "burns like cities in your wake."

His ship came to a stop as it hovered in the air.

"They shall remember me like a Julius Caesar or an Alexander the Great," he announced with a smirk.

"You can do this!" agreed Egg-Boi #026.

"You're the best, Boss!" added Egg-Boi #101.

"Only a couple can stand in my way," said the serpent lord.

"Who's that, Boss?"

"My immediate concern is Beelzebub," he answered, "that bastard Alastor, and ultimately, Lucifer himself."

"Can they stop you?"

"I think I can negotiate an... arrangement... with the Lord of the Flies," he mused, "but the others... they will be more problematic."

"You'll think of something, Boss!"

"Of course I shall come to a solution!" he growled, "I am a genius after all!"

"You sure are!" he agreed.

Sir Pentious watched as a silver tea tray of hot tea and biscuits was brought before him.

"One lump of sugar and a dash of cream," he said as the Egg-Boi poured him a cup into the gold trimmed porcelain tea cup.

He watched as it was added, and then carefully stirred in.

"Excellent," he announced as he picked up the cup, pinkie finger extended in the proper fashion. He sipped at the tea, taking a moment to savor it. "Excellent indeed," he sighed before putting the cup down.

The Egg-Bois smiled.

"Boss?" asked Egg-Boi #222.

"Yes?" he replied.

"It shall be night shortly," he said, "Will we stop for the night?"

"Yes," he mused, "Have the troops set up camps and watched where they are. I want patrols in all of the conquered territories. I shall not tolerate slacking or incompetence."

"Sure thing, Boss!' he replied, "I'll send out the word right now!"

"Excellent!" he answered before he sipped his tea again, "Take the ship back to base!' He left the controls behind as he headed for the exit of the bridge. He looked back as he added, "Don't bother me unless it's very important."

"Sure thing, Boss!" said several Egg-Bois at once.


	18. The Cherri on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherri Bomb tracks down Angel Dust to the Happy Hotel. Her territory is under attack and she desperately needs his help (considering how many of her gang was vaporized by a certain serpentine demon). She's kind of surprised by the company he's suddenly keeping.

by neorenamon

"So he's moving up in the world," mused Cherri Bomb as she glanced up at the facade of the Happy Hotel, "I hope he's here... or this is going to be pointless." She already knew it was past midnight, and it wouldn't be long before Sir Pentious resumed his assault on her territory.

She lost a lot of her gang when he simply vaporized the top ten stories of the building they were using to resist his airship. Such firepower was unusual in Pentagram City, although she heard stories of powerhouses like Alastor and Beelzebub rivaling such destruction in their own way.

"Well it's time to find out," she mused as she walked into the lobby.

Glancing around at all of the opulence and splendor, she noted the front desk and headed in that direction.

"Can I help you?" asked a short satyr-like demon she could barely see over the top of the desk.

"Yes, I've heard that a gay mobster porn star named Angel Dust moved in here," she replied as she leaned over the desk top.

"He has," he replied.

"Is he... in?"

"He has left no message that he left," replied the smallish demon.

"What room is he in?"

"Room 665,101," he answered, "Shall I tell him you're here... Miss?"

"Oh no, I don't want to ruin the surprise," she replied, "It's our... thing."

"I... see."

"So... let's just keep this between us for the moment... shall we?"

"Whatever," he answered, "I'm just supposed to sing backup for the Princess."

"Princess of Hell?"

"She runs the Hotel, after all. Her and Vaggie," he said as he tapped a foot.

"Good to know."

"The Elevator is over there," he said as he pointed, "Mister Rochester... he is very discreet."

"Also good to know," she said as she headed towards the Elevator.

...

Angel felt nervous. The giant bull demon before him didn't normally call someone into his office to complement them. It wasn't his management style.

"Angel," he began.

"Yes Godfodder?" he replied.

"I've been hearing... rumors about you," he said as he voice deepened.

"What kind of rumors?"

"That you've been freelancing," he replied, "You know my boys aren't supposed to take... outside jobs."

"It's... they aren't jobs," said Angel slowly, "Just a few... favors... for friends. It's not getting in the way of my work in Hell."

He grew nervous as he heard a drawer open, and a very large revolver was set out on the desk before his boss. From Angel's perspective, it looked like he was staring down the entrance to the Holland Tunnel.

"You don't have to do this, Boss," pleaded the spider-boi.

"To the family, loyalty is everything..."

"No more favors!" he replied, "I swear!"

Something round and red crashed through the window, sputtering fuse lit as it rolled across the desk and into the boss' lap. Angel dove to the floor.

...

"Psst..." came a voice, "Angel Dust? Powdered Sugar Puff?"

Slowly, Angel opened his eyes. Someone with one eye and an X for a pupil was looking back.

"What're you going here, Sugar Tits?" he asked half-awake.

"Who's the bimbo?" she asked as she glanced down at the woman slumbering across his lap.

"Hotel... security," he mused, "and bodyguard to the Princess of Hell."

"Personalized service, eh?"

"She sucks dick almost as well as you," chuckled Angel, "What brings you here?"

"Some dick named Sir Pentious is invading my territory," she replied.

"Don't you have a bunch of..."

"Not anymore," she replied, "He offed most of them when he totally blew up the top ten stories of my favorite building."

"That's rough."

"You're the only one I can count on now," she answered.

"And you've been my best friend... since I left the Mob here in Pentagram City."

"You're my favorite hell-boi to party with," she said with a toothy grin.

"Shit," he muttered, "I just promised to 'play nice' if I want to stay in this swanky hotel..."

"I'm sure they won't miss you for one day."

"Look around, Sugar-Tits," he mused, "This room alone would cost a fortune to rent by the day let alone indefinitely."

"Once this bitch has been..."

Suddenly, a hand with wicked claw-nails grabbed Cherri's throat.

"Who's your little friend?" asked D as she yawned.

:"It's alright, D," he replied, "She's a good friend of mine... The one I told you about earlier."

"You're Sugar-Tits?" she asked, "Well I'm Sugar-Ass. Nice to meet you."

Cherri blinked.

"She's... Yeah, that's the nickname I gave her... since... you know, you're already my Sugar-Tits," said Angel awkwardly.

"What does she want?" mused D as she looked over Cherri from top to bottom. She sat up while maintaining her grip on the other's neck.

"She runs a gang down here," he began, "and her territory... it's threatened by some techno-snake dick. A lot of her crew... just got taken out."

"I suppose you're here to get Angel's help?"

"I **need** his help really badly," begged Cherri.

"And you're supposed to be helping me out," said Angel as he leaned closer to D's ear.

"**FINE!**" she growled, "**Only because Charlie asked me to!**"

"So is she any good in a fight?" asked the one-eyed demoness.

"She's pretty badass," he answered, "From what I've seen."

"How many?" asked D.

"A few hundred spread out one of the points of the Pentagram," she replied, "but the main threat is his armored air ship and it's various artillery."

"Cut off the head of the snake, and the body shall wither for lack of direction."

"Sounds like a plan," replied Angel.

"Once I wipe out his tinker-toy bullshit," mused Cherri, "I can rebuild my gang and go back to protecting my territory." She slipped onto D's lap, her legs straddling D's legs as she slipped closer. "You know," she purred, "I'm sure I could use a couple of... officers... in my gang... like you and Angel Dust." She reached down to slowly pull her top upwards until her firm breasts popped out.

"Well... you see..." stammered D.

She took D's other hand and slapped it over one of her firm ass cheeks.

"I can make it well worth your while," she purred as she leaned in to sniff the demon hunter's throat.

"You know," said Angel with a grin, "Even I'm not... immune... to some hot lesbian action."

There was a knock at the door.

"How long you gonna be in here, D?" asked Vaggie, "I've been waiting for you."

"Shit," muttered Angel, "The wet blanket is here."

He could hear the lock undone as the door opened.

"Ever hear of privacy?!" asked Angel as she looked in.

"Oh, you have company," mused Vaggie as she paused in the doorway.

"Thank you for the report there, Captain Obvious."

"I guess I'll be guarding Charlie solo tonight," she replied with a grin.

"Yeah," agreed Cherri, "Why don't you go do that? We're gonna be busy... most of the night."

"Works for me," she replied as she closed the door and relocked it.

D squeezed Cherri's ass firmly.

"Okay," said the one-eyed demoness, "Give her a little time to get comfortable with Charlie, and then we slip out via the back stairs. I don't want anyone to see us leaving."

"Curse this sinful new body," groaned D as she leaned forward to engulf one of Cherri's nipples in her mouth.

"Oh shit that's strong lips..." gasp Cherri.

"Yeah, she can suck start a Harley," said Angel with a wicked grin.

"Okay," she replied, "but... just a little while..."

"With her guns, my guns and your bombs," chuckled Angel, "I'm sure we'll get things back under control in short order."


	19. News fit to Abuse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Late News on Channel 666 depresses Charlie, Vaggie does her best to cheer her up. The broadcast may have caught the attention of others as well...
> 
> I'm also using Google Translate for anything Spanish that's spoken.

by neorenamon

Charlie emerged from the bathroom wearing naught but a thick cotton towel. She always felt better showering after a long day.

A glance out the window told her it was as dark as Pentagram City was going to get at night.

She removed the towel to drape it over the back of the nearby chair and crawled into bed, tucking the sheets up just underneath her bosom.

"I hope the news isn't too depressing today," she muttered as she took the remote and switched on the flatscreen television on the other side of the room.

"Order now and we'll throw in a FREE BOTTLE of Godawful Nutrition Corporation's Male UltraWhore!" announced a commercial announcing voice, "Never again suffer from LimpDick JackAss Syndrome! Be the manliest demon in YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD!"

"Before I started this miracle manliness booster," said the paid testimonial man, "I had a tiny mushroom penis and monster yeti shag pubes. After only one month on UltraWhore, my meatstick is the envy of the whole neighborhood!"

"Fuck me!" pleads a woman in the background, "My husband can't please me like you can!!"

"Order now and you can get a 3 year supply for only 666 payments of $6.66, and for a limited time, there's FREE SHIPPING! **Stop being a LimpDick JackAss and ORDER NOW!!**"

Charlie sighed.

"And now, back to Channel 666's Late News Show with your host, Shepherd Smithy," came the announcement.

"Welcome back to the Channel 666 Late News," he said, "Right now, we have a very special Editorial from Channel 666's very own Katie Killjoy. She is at her home as we speak, so she's calling this in. There is no video."

Charlie blinked.

A sign appeared saying, "The Voice of Katie Killjoy".

"Hello Shepherd," she announced, "I have a special message about the interview earlier with Lucifer."

"I see," he replied.

"I found it very disturbing that Princess Charlotte Magne didn't have the guts to speak for herself earlier," she continued.

"But... she was assaulted and hospitalized," he informed her.

"Allegedly," she snapped back, "There's been no announcement or press release over any of the News Services."

Charlie winced.

"Well, I don't think Lucifer is ready to make a public statement about the incident yet."

"Still, I wanted to interview her about her joke project," she sneered.

"The Happy Hotel?" he asked, "Where the Princess thinks she can reform sinners and send them to Heaven?"

"Yes, that," she snapped, "There's no evidence her stupid little program will work at all! She's wasting our time with her idiotic passion project!"

"I notice you didn't voice your objections to Lucifer," he noted.

"He was just speaking on behalf of his cowardly daughter," she hissed, "She may have conned him, but she will not fool the rest of us!"

"What do you intend to do about it?"

"Oh, I promise you that if there's any protests outside this sham hotel, I'll be there to cover every minute of it!" she swore.

Charlie sniffled as her eyes grew damp.

"It almost sounds as you have a personal grudge against the Princess."

She gave a laugh not unlike Santa Clause would laugh after he'd been kicked hard in the nuts. "Of course it's nothing personal," she replied, "I just... disagree with her extreme viewpoints. She wants to radically alter society in a way not befitting of Hell."

"So the fact she's not straight and involved with a lesbian co-worker is not at all coloring your opinion of her project."

There was a moment of silence.

"Katie?" he asked.

"I will not dignify that with a response," she responded, "Limp di..."

The line promptly went dead.

"Well, onto the news of the rest of Hell..." he said as Charlie muted the TV.

She used her other hand to wipe her eyes.

"Why do they think so little of me?" she sniffed.

She took out her phone and moved into the contact list. Coming across the entry 'Mom', she pushed the 'call button'. The phone rang but once and then immediately went to the answering machine.

"Hey Mom," she said as she tried not to cry over the phone, "It's me... Charlie. Sorry to bother you, but..."

She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I don't think I know what I'm doing anymore..."

She waited a second before continuing.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left home... Maybe I can't make a difference out here..."

She paused again.

"Well, I'll end the call before I babble too much again... Luv you. Bye."

She ended the call.

Placing her phone on the bedside table, she buried her face in a pillow and wept. She cried loud enough to not here the knock at the door, or the gentle way the door was unlocked with a key before someone walked in.

She was barely aware that someone crawled into bed beside her and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"Whatsa matter, sweetie?" she purred, "Is that stupid news channel making you upset?"

Pulling the pillow down, she glanced over to see Vaggie by her side.

"It's no big deal," said Charlie haltingly, "I'm... just overreacting... again."

She used both hands to pull the Princess of Hell into her bosom, clutching her tightly.

"Bastardos pésimos," she muttered, "Quiero matarlos por hacerte llorar."

"They just hurt my feelings... a bit."

"Well ignore these pendejos, mi amor," she growled, "They know not of what they speak."

"Why am I such a failure, Maggie?!" she whined.

"You only fail if you give up!" protested the one-eyed woman, "I know you aren't ready to quit yet!"

"I'm not sure I can. I'm not as strong as you are."

"**Then I shall be strong enough for both of us!**" she announced loudly.

"Thank you."

A few moments passed as Charlie calmed down. Then she gently moved Charlie back. There was wet tracks of tears down her cheeks, and Vaggie could feel the tears that fell upon her bosom as well.

Placing one hand on the back of her head, Vaggie pulled Charlie into a full mouth-to-mouth kiss.

"MmmpPphhH?!" asked Charlie as she wasn't expecting it.

Their lips were locked together as Vaggie's tongue teased Charlie's as if to ask permission to enter her mouth.

Charlie purred happily into the kiss. She let Vaggie's tongue into her mouth as she returned the favor herself.

Partly rolling on top, the one-eyed woman pressed the Princess of Hell down into her pillow.

"I will always believe in you," purred Vaggie as she ended the kiss, "and I will always love you!"

"¡Siempre te amaré también!" replied Charlie.

Vaggue smiled. Her Spanish wasn't polished, but at least she would give her love points for making an effort. She continued rolling until Charlie was completely underneath her lithe frame. Even the two women's breasts were mooshed into each other.

"But..." she began.

"She isn't around," assured Vaggie, "I think she's spending the night... showing Angel Dust the ropes... along with some female guest... I think we can have the night all to ourselves, mi amor."

"I'm glad that D is taking her new responsibilities seriously."

"Still, I think she is dangerous," she answered slowly.

"She still saved my life," answered Charlie, "and I think Dad trusts her with my safety as much as he trusts you."

Instead of answering, she leaned down to place a sucking kiss on the side of her neck.

"Ah, that drives me crazy, Vaggie," she moaned softly.

"I love to please you," she purred back, "I love to protect you. I love to love you."

"Well," she replied as she crossed her arms over her head, "_You know what really makes me happy._"

Vaggie grinned as she pulled a couple of ropes tied to the back of the head board and bound her hands together crossed at the wrists. It was a soft silk rope that wouldn't chafe her wrists too badly as long as it wasn't tied too tightly.

"I'm glad you trust me so much," purred Vags.

"With my life," she replied.

"Then let the fun begin..." she mused as she used her fingertips to tickle her captive in her armpits.

She began to snicker before breaking out into an all-out laugh.

...

Meanwhile...

...

"It appears that protesters are already assembling outside the Happy Hotel to protest the Redemption Project," announced Shepherd. The inset picture showed that a group of demons was beginning to assemble in front of the building waving signs that were hard to read in the dark. After all, the street lights weren't exactly made to fully illuminate the street around them.

"I may have to act," muttered the one watching the vacuum tube television set, "sooner than I planned."

He waved his red 'wand' at the television, and it shut off.

"I won't let anyone else spoil the entertainment I've planned," he growled, "_The world is a stage, and the stage is a world of entertainment_."


	20. Meanwhile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back in Angel's room, the impromptu 3-way continues on Angel's couch...

by neorenamon

Meanwhile, D pushed Cherri back against the corner of the couch opposite Angel as she continued to suckle firmly from the other woman's breast. Each woman had one leg on the couch and the other foot on the floor.

"Cum here often?" asked Angel as he looked at both of their pussies and asses.

"Damn... she's good," moaned Cherri, "She's sucking so hard... it's making me breast feed her..."

He grinned.

D paused to look her in the eyes. "That's interesting," she purred as she wiped her chin, "I didn't expect demon breast milk to come in flavors."

"Flavors?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "Maybe you should be calling her 'Strawberry Nesquik' instead of 'Sugar Tits'."

"Say what now?"

"Oh right... that was a bit after your time," she replied, "the 1950's to be precise."

"More like a lot after my time," he smirked, "but now that you mention it, I think I have seen something like that in the Dollar Stores. To think prices have gone up so much since the time I left the world."

She leaned closer and locked her lips about Cherri's other nipple.

"I mean, a good loaf of bread was about 9 cents when I came down here," he sighed, "Now it's about 2 dollars for the cheap shit."

"No one wants to hear about it, gramps," panted Cherri.

"Fine," he huffed, "Be that way."

He glanced at D's ass. The way her tail was raised high.

"I think I see something I like better anyways," he said with a smirk.

He stood up, placing his hands on D's ass cheeks. He used his thumbs to pry them apart to see her pussy better. However, what he was after was actually just underneath her raised tail.

"That's the stuff," he purred as he gave his cock a few strokes to make sure it was fully armed and ready to go.

Cherri leaned back her head and moaned as she got off on D suckling her so firmly.

He rubbed the head of his cock against her anal pucker as he mused, "Just tell me if you don't want me to..."

Of course, she only mumbled something since her mouth was full of nipple at the time.

"Alrighty then," he purred as he slowly began inserting the head of his dick into her anal sphincter. He gripped the base of her tail, causing it to wrap about his hand and wrist tightly as he pulled up on it.

D was focused on other matters as she slipped a few fingers into Cherri's panties. She could feel the one-eyed demoness was already damp from her growing excitement.

"Man you're tight," he moaned as he pushed the first few inches of his cock into her, her anus expanding to take it in.

Her fingertips rubbed her wet labia, parting them to rub against the outermost edges of her vagina. She rubbed them from the base near her anus all the way up to the place just below where her clitoris lay dormant.

"I'm going to enjoy pounding this," he mused.

While he was really into sucking off men, or having their dicks packing his fudge, he surely thought that getting a blow-job or packing someone else's ass wasn't really determined by the gender of the one he was doing. After all, one of his biggest SO's just happened to be a hermaphrodite spider.

"Oh hell," panted Cherri, "I think she's gonna make me cum so hard." She wrapped her hands about D's head to keep her from pulling back. Her milk was dripping freely from the nipple that wasn't getting sucked on.

D had inserted a middle finger half way up into her pussy by then, her juices leaking about the invading digit.

Angel bit his lower lip as he inserted several inches of his member into her ass, but not hard enough to draw blood. By then, he had two hands on each of D's ass cheeks, even the hand with her tail wrapped around it.

"I think..." moaned Cherri, "This one's gonna be... my kinda gal..."

"There's nothing I like as much as a tight ass," he groaned as he banged her harder.

"Better than my ass?" she replied.

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"No," she replied.

"No ass is hotter than yours, Sugar Tits," he said.

"That's what I want to hear," she moaned.

By then, D had fully inserted her finger and was using it to screw Cherri hard enough to make her juices spurt out around it.

Angels groin smacked into D's ass each time he was fully into her.

D drank and drank with no sign of Cherri's breasts running out of milk anytime soon.

"Oh yeah," he moaned, "It's time to sweeten the fudge!"

Cherri bit her lower lip as she came closer to climax from suckling and fingering her twat.

"Ah... AHH!" he moaned as he suddenly stopped against her ass. He was pumping his seed into her bowels from his throbbing cock.

D upped her game by adding another two fingers in Cherri's cunt. Even with her panties pushed out by D's hand, it was still getting quite wet from Cherri's juices.

"Ugh..." she moaned, "Ahh..."

Angel pulled out so the last of his jiz spurt out over D's back at the base of her tail.

Cherri arched her back as she went into a strong orgasm. "OH YEAH!" she moaned, "FUCKING HELL YEAH!!" She fell back against the couch as she wrapped her arms about D's chest and back.

There was a few moments of quiet where they all laid there and panted.

"I feel kinda bad that you didn't get off, D," said Angel softly.

"Oh, we'll pay her back later," sighed Cherri, "with plenty of interest."

"Just doing my duty as hotel staff," purred D.

"So what's the plan?" asked the one-eyed demoness.

"We need to break the line by overrunning one of Sir Pentious' camps," she answered, "and go straight for his airship. I think neutralizing that will break the enemy's morale and eliminate the chain of command."

"Works for me," grunted Angel.


	21. Killjoy Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside the Hotel, things are heating up with the protest against the Redemption Project. Katie Killjoy arrives to fan the flames against Charlie. Will Alastor calm things down or make things hotter than a Carolina Reaper Pepper?

by neorenamon

"Katie Killjoy reporting live from the Redemption Farce in front of the Happy Hotel," announced the Channel 666 Reporter as the camera shot showing an angry crowd behind her and the Happy Hotel behind that, "Things are hot here about the Princess of Hell's passion project without any evidence to support her claims at all."

There was a number of signs that one could read as they turned to and from the camera's view: "Saved Hell for the Damned", "Redemption is a Pipe Dream", "I'm in Hell and I Love It Here", "Keep to Yourself, Elitist Princess", "Pedal Your Bullshit Elsewhere, We're Fully Stocked".

There was also a fair share of torches and pitchforks scattered among the crowd of protesters.

"Let's here from some of the people here," she mused as she wandered closer to the edge of the crowd.

She approached a purple humanoid dinosaur with red stripes either painted or tattooed across his body. He had a black leather vest as well as black leather wrappings about their clawed hands and feet.

"Excuse me, sir," she began, "Tell the viewers at home why you're here."

He turned to her and the camera, and growled before answering, "**ThIs FaRcE MuSt EnD. ThIs Is A ThReAt tO OuR WaY oF LiFe iN HeLl.**"

"I wholeheartedly agree with you!"

"**We WiLl tAkE HeLl bAcK fOr OuRsElVeS!**"

"But Katie," interrupted Tom Trench over her radio link, "Aren't you concerned about a possible response from Lucifer? The protest is against his only..."

"Shut up, Limp..." she began, "Tom, even Lucifer knows this project won't help hell in any way. I don't think he's going to stoop to helping this, daughter or no."

"There's something going on up on the rooftop," said Tom before the camera tilted up.

The shot didn't last long, but there was a glimpse of a paraglider leaving the roof of the Happy Hotel, crossing the road and vanishing behind a taller building. It was a big vague, but they saw one rider and possibly two more gripped and/or tied to the operator.

"Wow, the Hotel stinks so bad, people are already bailing out," smirked Katie.

"**RuN yOu CoWaRdS!**"

"Wait," said Tom, "There's something else going on at the front door."

The camera angle changed once more to dip down to show the Hotel's front door. They could see Charlie and Vaggie stepping out onto the front porch. Vaggie was armed with her signature spear, but Charlie appeared to be unarmed (unless you count a megaphone as a weapon).

"**Please go home!**" announced Charlie, "**My project is only meant to ease the suffering of my people!**"

There was a growing volume of grumbling and unintelligible from the protest crowd. Vaggie raised her spear in a defensive position as the crowd edged closer to the front door of the Hotel.

"Charlie continues to spout lies and nonsense that no one believes!" announced Katie.

"**Redemption is possible!**"

"I'd rather be a princess in Hell," she replied rudely, "than be a pauper in Heaven!"

A couple of torches were tossed up, landing on the stairs to either side of Charlie. Vaggie quickly used her spear to flip them away from the Hotel, but also away from the gathered protesting crowd.

"Charlie!" she called, "We have to get inside and call the police to break this crowd up before they burn the Hotel to the ground!"

"I can talk to them," replied Charlie as she lowered the megaphone, "I just need to get my point across to them."

Protesters moved closer to the door as Vaggie took Charlie by the arm and pulled her back.

"**Please!**" she said as she went back to the megaphone, "**I'm doing all of this for you!**"

Several pitchforks were tossed at the front of the Hotel. Since they were balanced for throwing, they went wide of the mark.

"Charlie!" said Vaggie, "We have to get inside before they attack you!"

She paused as if she couldn't even conceive of the notion of her subjects attacking her.

The air began to crackle all around the Hotel, causing everyone to pause. A shadowy figure appeared behind the ladies, almost having them back into him.

"IT'S THE RADIO DEMON!" screamed someone in the crowd, causing Charlie and Vaggie to turn to him.

"Hello," he announced, "Things are interesting here."

"What do you want?!" hissed Vaggie as she threatened him with her spear.

"Well I'm here to protect my entertainment," he replied as he stepped past the two.

Charlie blinked as he moved the head of his staff closer to his mouth.

"**I'm glad you came to support the Princess of Hell,**" he announced with a glint in his eye and a leer on his face, "**I mean, if you were here to cause trouble, I'd have to destroy you.**"

The crowd paused.

"You haven't been active in nearly 10 years!" said Katie, "Why are you here now?!"

The air crackled with power and static as he replied, "**Why does anyone do anything?! Out of sheer boredom!!**"

"That's about the stupidest answer I've ever heard!" she hissed, "Are you even the real Radio Demon?!"

"**Come against me and find out!**" he growled.

"I think he's a FAKE!" she growled, "All show and no tell!"

The crowd seemed reluctant at first, but began moving towards the door. A few pitchforks and torches came in towards the Radio Demon.

"**I hope you at least make it interesting this time!**" he mused as he raised his fist, and a black portal appeared in the ground before him. A dozen black tendrils raised from the ground to snatch the incoming projectiles from the air.

Vaggie kept pulling Charlie towards the door. "We have to get inside!" she announced.

"But... the protesters!" she replied.

He turned to look back as he said, "**Your friend is right. You should go inside. It might get... ugly... out here.**"

"But violence and bloodshed isn't the right way!"

"COWARD!" hissed Katie.

He turned back and replied, "**Funny that someone who hides behind cameras and microphones calls anyone else a coward.**"

Vaggie pulled the Princess of Hell inside before shutting the door behind them.

"**I'm feeling generous today: Leave and live.**"

"He is a stain on Hell!" replied Katie, "Remove it!"

The crowd moved forward again.

"**My generosity... is revoked!!**" he answered as more tendrils emerged. They began grasping the protesters and dragging them towards the hole. A couple of dozen from the front ranks were clawing at the ground trying to resist being moved, but it was in vain. Some behind them attacked them with their signs, pitchforks and torches, but their assault seemed unable to produce a result.

"It looks like the Radio Demon is a supporter of the Princess' project!" announced Katie into her mic, "This proves that her project isn't..."

"**You're wasting your time,**" growled the Radio Demon, "**I might called the Radio Demon, but that doesn't mean that jamming television broadcasts is beyond me. The people of Hell will know what I'm doing... on my terms!**"

"HOW DARE YOU!" she hissed.

"**I dare many things. I do many things.**"

Protesters were dragged down the hole where they were met with a loud crunch and a crimson spray came back from it.

"**I don't think my pet... has been fed lately. Pity, he must have been thinking I've forgotten about him.**"

The front row of protesters were trying to fall back, but the mass of protesters behind them were preventing it. More and more, they were pulled into the hole to leave a crimson spray to mark their passing.

"**Still... you fools are boring me.**"

As the crowd thinned, the ones who could see what was happening suddenly decided that they had other places to be, and immediately. They began throwing down their signs and fleeing the Hotel site as fast as they could.

"**I'm sure this Hotel will be more.. entertaining... than you.**"

Katie and her crew were quickly becoming the only ones left. The Radio Demon began walking around the edge of the hole heading in her direction.

"You wouldn't dare hurt me!" she hissed.

He kept coming closer.

"I'm a very important person!" she growled.

He was coming within arms reach of her.

"I'm warning you!"

"**No,**" he said as he came face to face with Katie, "**I'm warning you. The Radio Demon is back. This Hotel is under my protection. I will treat any attack on it with the same level of lethal force... or worse. I'm not going to kill you because I need you to go back to your crappy news service and spread the word. I will look on any failure to do so... with great displeasure.**"

She just bared her teeth and hissed. Two more pairs of arms sprout from her side.

He simply leaned closer and said, "**Are you serious about throwing down with the likes of me?!**" The static in the air grew to it's highest level.

She reconsidered as she backed up.

"**Face it Killjoy: You're no war correspondent.**"

Her extra arms retracted. "You haven't seen the last of me," she hissed as she turned away and headed for the news van. The crew gathered their gear and withdrew behind her.

"**Maybe I'll have a little fun with her... later,**" he mused smugly.

He continued to observe until the van was loaded, and then drove away. He turned his attention to the Hotel itself.

"**I hope you enjoyed that treat,**" he mused to the beast in the hole before he clenched his fist and the hole closed.

Wandering over to the door, he reached out and knocked on it with this staff. The door opened to reveal a wide-eyed Charlie.

"**Hel...**" he said before the door was slammed in his face.

A few seconds later, the door opened again

"**lo,**" he continued before the door once again closed in his face.

He could hear something just beyond the door.

"Vaggie?!" called Charlie.

"What?" sighed Vaggie further away.

"The Radio Demon is still here," she replied, "Right outside the door."

"Well don't let him in!" she called.

There was a momentary pause before the door opened once more.

"**May I speak?**"

The Princess of Hell looked a bit more composed when she replied, "You may."

He pressed in as he stuck out his hand. "**The name's Alastor,**" he announced, "**and it's a real pleasure to meet you.**"

"Don't invite him in!" called Vags.

"**What does she think I am?**" he chuckled, "**A vampire?**"

Charlie cautiously shook his hand.

"**I'm here to support your Hotel,**" he continued, "**Let's talk about... deals.**"


	22. Dropping In, Dropping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D, Angel and Cherri paraglide away from the Hotel to deal with the incursion into Cherri's territory and avenge her fallen gang members. They just have to get past a small army of egg-bois and his killer armored zeppelin first...

by neorenamon

Earlier...

...

"Okay," mused D, "We're going to have to go up to the roof to sneak out of here."

The three of them had cleaned up and redressed themselves fairly quickly.

"The roof?" asked Angel, "Are you nuts?"

"Are you walking down 664 flights of stairs just to avoid the elevator, or walk up 2?"

"Makes sense to me," mused Cherri.

"I have a plan," added D, "Trust me."

"The last time I trusted someone," scowled Angel, "I got OD'd by my own mob."

"Just think of this... as a redemption exercise," she replied.

"Whatever," he grumbled as they headed for the door.

"Hopefully, the winds will be favorable," she added.

"This sounds..." said Cherri.

"Suspicious?" asked the spider demon.

"Exciting!" she continued.

Getting to the top, she opened the door to the roof and led them out onto it.

She touched the black heart on her choker as she shouted "DEVILFLASH: PARATROOPER!" She rose into the air as her outfit turned to mist. Turning about, Angel and Cherri got a pretty good look at her fully nude body.

"I gotta get me one of those," mused Cherri, "and the bod ain't bad neither."

The clothing began to appear, starting with a shirt, jacket and somewhat baggy pants, all of which were in grey urban camo patterns. Then some heavy gloves and thick (no doubt steel-toed) appeared as well. On her back, a large and bulky backpack appeared. It was supported by a web harness with pouches for things, a half dozen grenades and a handgun in a holster on one side. There was a combat knife sheathed on the other. She also had a bowl-shaped steel helmet over her head.

"What the?.." asked Angel.

"It was quite fashionable in the Second Iraq War," she muttered.

"Second what?"

"It's not important," she sighed, "All that matters was a Fallen Angel was aiding Saddam Hussein. I was sent in to neutralize the threat with our Marine Forces."

She looked at their confused expressions.

"It's still not important," she continued as she shook her head, "Now I need to see if the wind is going to play nice..."

Sticking a finger in her mouth, she thrust it into the air.

"This wind should do," she mumbled.

"How are we getting down there, sugar ass?"

"Since you both obviously know nothing of paragliding, I'm going to have to secure you to my belt. I can't use my hands to hold you because I need both hands to direct this thing's glide path."

"You what now?" he asked with mild alarm.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

"I'm not!" he protested, "I'm just not a fan of going SPLAT on the pavement!"

"This building is 12 stories tall... on the outside... Plenty of altitude to spare... above 100 feet."

"Okay, but if I die, will it be a double-death?" he asked with a dark grin, "Will they send me to double-hell?"

"Haven't you heard?"

"About what?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"There's more than 1 layer of hell," she retorted, "It depends on who you ask, but could be from 9 layers to 666 layers deep. This is clearly Hell Level 1. Die up here and you'll be sent down to a deeper, darker layer of Hell. Some people are so wicked when they die, they go straight down to one of the lower levels of Hell."

Angel gulped.

"So I wouldn't throw my life down here away so easily. Wanna back out?"

"HELL NO!" answered Angel and Cherri as one.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," she mused as she strapped belts around their waists and harnessed them to her own rig. She turned so that the wind was in her face, and waited for a gust to come by. When the wind increased, she pulled the cord and the wind filled the parasail. "Oh, and don't look down."

"OH SHIIIiii..." cried Angel as they were ripped off the rooftop.

D quickly turned them around as Angel looked down at the protesters.

"What the fuck do they want?" he asked as he tried to read the signs.

"Want me to let you off here so you can find out?"

"FUCK NO!" he replied, "If they're still here when we get back, we can find out then."

"Thought so."

In spite of his brave face, she could tell that Angel Dust was scared. She could just about smell it. Cherri, on the other hand, seemed more thrilled than scared.

"We'll touch down about 2 blocks from the Hotel," she added, "Assuming that city blocks in Hell and on Earth are about 8 to a mile. Then we'll have to hike a mile or so to get to the nearest camp of Sir Pentious' soldiers."

She hoped her idle chatter would keep Angel from thinking about how far he could fall, because things could get ugly if he panicked on her.

"Pity we don't have a plane," mused Cherri.

"I can turn into a fighter/bomber pilot," replied D, "but I can't make a plane appear out of my ass."

She chuckled. Reaching across D's chest, she placed her hands over Angel's eyes.

"We're almost down," she said, "Stick out your feet. If we tuck and roll like this, it's going to make a huge tangled mess we have to get out of."

Cherri could see the ground coming up at them, but at the last second, D pulled some cords to get them to pull up sharply. It got rid of their forward momentum and they landed fairly gracefully on the sidewalk. She quickly pulled cords to release Angel and Cherri from the harness.

"Oh gawds," muttered Angel, "I could use some blo about now!"

"Later!" chided Cherri.

"DEVILFLASH: HELLCAT!" growled D as she touched the black heart.

She rose again into the air as her outfit vanished. Her limbs gained just a little bulk as her feet turned into padded claws, and her nails turned into larger, retractable black claws. Her furn thickened, and there was a frill about her wrists, ankles and neck that Cherri could tell if it was fine long fur or perhaps flames of some kind. Her tail grew longer, furrier and lost the barb at the end of it (which was replaced with a small flame of its own). Her face and ears became markedly more feline, even though she still had her horns. There were sharp fangs behind her lips which were also split in the middle much like a cat's face. Her body was colored like a tigress, red with black stripes in most places with a broad streak of white coming down from her face down to her crotch and spilling over into her inner thighs.

"Nice kitty," muttered Angel.

"I'll go ahead and neutralize the sentries," she announced, "Hellcat specializes in stealth kills." She flexed her claws, and Cherri noticed that the tips of them were glowing red hot almost half way down them.

"Sounds like a plan," replied Cherri.

"Nice boobies," he added.

"Later, hot stuff."

"Can we stick to the plan, please?" muttered D.

"You'd think you're getting turned on by women or something."

"Only the most dangerous ones," sighed Angel.

"Fortunately Hell doesn't seem to have any laws about nudity or streaking," replied D as they headed for the nearest alleyway.

"Lucky us."

Using the back alleys, they made their way to the war zone only passing by a few bums who stared, but didn't care enough to actually do anything about them.

"I smell egg up ahead," she purred, "Wait here until I come back for you."

They nodded as she moved into the zone of damaged buildings and streets for the most part completely abandoned. Several buildings were gutted, holed or otherwise in some state of collapse.

"I guess the snake-dude with all of those eyes can't see the big picture," muttered Angel.

"They rarely do," replied D as she scurried up the side of the building using her clawed hands and feet as climbing tools.

After a moment, he looked at Cherri and said, "I know I tell everyone I'm strictly gay, but... you two... you're both really special."

"You're something special too," she replied.

"I mean I have slept around with women for money..."

"We do what we have to."

"But I'd never charge either of you to spend time with me," he finished.

"Aw, that's sweet."

They waited... and waited... and waited some more.

"Do you think the enemy captured D?" asked Angel at last.

"I hope not," mused Cherri, "but someone like D... I don't think she gets caught so easily."

D came back into the alley coated from head to toe in 'egg yolk'.

"What happened?!" asked Angel.

"I... uh..."

"You failed?!" he asked in dismay.

"No... it's just..."

"Did they hurt you?" asked Cherri.

"No... I just... got a bit bloodthirsty... and..."

"You didn't leave any of those dicks for us?!" growled Angel.

"Sorry..." she muttered as she looked at her feet.

"It's alright," replied Cherri, "Crunch all you want, I'm sure they'll make more."

"Someone's gonna need a good scrubbing when we get home," added the spider-demon.

"You look... like you aren't used to berserk rage like this... are you?"

D shook her head no. "I'm normally... dispassionate... about killing demons... but the guts and screaming... they really turned me on."

"Well we'll take good care of you as soon as we get back," mused Cherri as she pat D on the shoulder, and then shook the 'egg yolk' off her hand.

"The path is clear from here to the airship hangar," said D as she perked up a bit, "There might be a few patrols on the way..."

"Good," mused Angel, "I'm in the mood to scramble some eggs."

"Egg-xactly," agreed Cherri.


	23. Stationary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor comes into the Hotel to negotiate, even if Vaggie wants nothing to do with him. He's willing to impart a few... gifts on the Hotel... as a sign of good will. However, his motivations are quite... questionable.

by neorenamon

"Quite the place you have here," mused Alastor after walking in, "Did your father set you up here?"

"He... helped," admitted Charlie as he walked by.

"I saw your little show on the porch out front and was quite moved by it," he said as he turned back to her, "I want to help!"

"Say what now?"

Looking at his staff, he said, "Hello?! Is this thing on?! Testing, testing..."

"I hear you loud and clear," replied the staff as a reddish eye opened at the bulbous top.

"So you want to help... with?"

"This ridiculous thing you're doing!" he announced as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "This Hotel! I want to help you run it!"

"So you believe in my project?" she asked hopefully, "That demons can be redeemed and go up to Heaven?"

He laughed as the static increased around him, and then replied "Of course not! That's wacky nonsense! Redemption! Oh the nonexistent humanity!" He paused to shake his head. "Nononono! There's no more chance for loathsome sinners!" he remarked as he looked towards Vaggie, "The chance they were given was the life before, and the punishment is THIS!" He waved his hands about at the whole of the lobby. "There is no undoing what is done."

"Then why do you want to help me if you don't believe in my cause?"

"I consider this an investment in my future entertainment!" he replied, "I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment only to trip and fall back into the fiery pit of failure."

There was a pause before Charlie replied, "Riiiiiight..." She then removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I see big things coming your way, and who better than I to help you out!" he said as he took Charlie's hand and dragged her across the room.

Vaggie scowled after him. She knew what he was and she didn't like him one little bit.

"So how many people are working here?" he asked.

"Not counting me and Vaggie," she replied, "667."

"Barely more than one employee per floor," he mused, "Show me the roster and the shifts you have set up."

She went over to the front desk, behind it to a room in back, and soon emerged with a very large leather bound book. Taking a key on a fine chain from just below her decolletage, she unlocked the book and opened it for him.

He went from front to back, flipping pages as a blur to Charlie.

"Not bad," he mused as he closed the book, "but as a sign of good faith, I'll use my... contacts... to get you some more help."

He pointed his staff at the fireplace, causing a burst of flame to emerge. After the flames cleared, a black lump was half way out of it. Walking over, he picked it up and they watched as one really large eye opened. Then there was a puff of smoke and suddenly, a short one-eyed human girl appeared.

"This little darling is Niffty," he announced, "She's an utter terror with a dust mop." He then put her down.

"I see..." muttered Charlie.

"Hi!" she said, "I'm Niffty! It's nice to meet you! It's been a long while since I made new friends!"

She looked about and began running around like a headless chicken.

"This place is a mess! It just won't do!" she said as she bounced around looking at every stain and out of place item. "This won't do!" she muttered, "This won't do at all! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!"

"She looks like she's ready to work," muttered Charlie.

They heard another voice from the corner, "Read'em and weep boys!" he boasted as he leaned over a casino poker table, "Full... whoa, what the fuck?!" He turned around to take in the new setting he had suddenly come into. He noticed Alastor standing there as he pointed a claw at him and said, "**YOU!!**"

"Husker my good man," replied the Radio Demon, "my good friend. Glad you could make it."

"Don't you Husker me, you sonuvabitch!" he growled, "I was about to win the whole fucking pot!!" He turned as the gambling table vanished.

"Good to see you too!"

Husk facepalmed himself loudly. "What the hell do you want with me this time?!"

"My friend, I'm doing some charity work so I took it upon myself to volunteer your services!" he said as he laid an arm across Husk's shoulders, "I hope you don't mind?"

"Are you shitting me?!" he growled.

"Hmm..." replied to a ethereal laugh track, "I don't think so."

"You think it would be some big fucking riot just to pull me outta nowhere?!" he said as he backed away and pointed a claw at Alastor again, "Do you think I'm funny?! Do you think I'm here to amuse you?! That I'm some kinda fucking clown?!"

He paused a moment before replying, "Maybe..."

"Well I ain't doing your fuckin' charity job."

"But Husker," he said as he came up behind the owl-cat, "You're the perfect candidate for this job."

He used his fingers to force Husk to smile with his yellow pointy teeth for all of a second or so.

"You can help with the front desk or set up a casino/bar here for the patrons."

Husker sat on his stool, arms crossed and shoulders slumped.

"But I can make this more appealing..." he said as he wandered over to a counter, "if you with." Waving his hand, a bottle labelled 'Cheap Booze' appeared.

Stomping over, he said, "So you think you can win me over with a wink and some cheap booze?!" He snatched the bottle, pulled the cork and took a long swig. "Well... you can!!" he said as he wiped his mouth.

He stalked off behind the newly created bar and poker table area.

Vaggie grumbled.

In a burst of enthusiasm, Charlie jumped to the bar counter, offered her hand, and said, "You're going to LOVE IT HERE!"

"I stopped loving years ago," muttered Husk as he took another drink.

"Wait a minute," mused the Radio Demon, "There's someone not here..."

"Who?" asked Charlie.

"That other... new bodyguard of yours," he replied slowly.

"Oh, she's showing our first redemption guest his new accommodations!" she replied.

"First?" he asked.

"Our first redemption guest is Angel Dust!"

"I've vaguely heard about that one," he mused as he scratched his chin, "Something about gay mafia porn stars?.. I wonder if Beelzebub approves of this?"

"I don't know. He was recruited by D."

"Slayer of demons, devils and fallen angels," he mused, "She's a real piece of work."

"But she's a good person inside. I can tell. She's saved me from being kidnapped."

"So I've heard," he said as he turned to Charlie, "Shall we make a deal?" He offered his hand as the room turned green and an invisible pressure seemed to push everything away from them.

"No," she replied as she crossed her hands before her and the light faded, "No deals. As Princess of Hell and heir to the throne... I... uh... order you to assist with this project..." She glanced back at Vaggie. "As long as you want to help. No tricks... or magic voodoo strings! Deal?"

He paused before he replied, "Good enough." His staff vanished in his hand. "But first things first..." he mused as he took Charlie and Vaggie's hand.

"Here we go," muttered Husk.

There was a burst of static in the air and the three of them were up on the roof.

"To mark this as my new place of business," he said as his staff returned, "I need a proper broadcasting tower."

A 4 story tall radio tower appeared from thin air with another 4 story antennae sticking above that, the four point base almost reaching the corners of the rooftop.

"Like I told that spoiled brat Katie Killjoy," he growled, "**I tell my story on my own terms.**"

Vaggie and Charlie looked up slack jawed. It looked like someone could take a ladder right to the very top. Now the Hotel really stuck out from the background. There was a flash of lightning as the front sign changed from "**Happy Hotel**" to "**Hazbin Hotel**".


	24. Up in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D, Angel and Cherri assault Sir Pentious' hangar to take down his terrible airship weapon.

by neorenamon

"Ya know," announced Angel, "It is more fun when they aren't shooting back at you."

While the patrols were armed, the airbase personnel largely weren't. Driving around in a coal & steam powered car, the light machine-gun mounted on the passenger side was fairly dangerous. D recognized it as being similar to a Elijah Leonard from 1879.

Nothing a Tommy Gun couldn't reduce to a wreck in a couple of seconds, or blown up with a single bomb for that matter.

Once they got onto Sir Pentious' base, however, things were a bit more complicated. He was smart enough to build watchtowers on the corners of his base, elevated a good three stories above the ground, and equipped with a light machine-gun on each side. They could even fire into their own base should an intruder make it that far.

They couldn't see Hellcat climb up the tower supports and infiltrate the room on top of the tower before they could save themselves. While all sides of the tower were covered outside, there wasn't enough time to take the machine-guns off their mounts to turn against an intruder inside the tower.

"Okay," said Cherri as she looked towards the huge hangar at the center of the complex, "It's about time to take down that floating monstrosity..."

"I dunno, sugar tits," replied Angel, "I think they're getting ready to bug out."

She noticed that the hangar doors were slowing opening, and soon they could see the glass of the nose cockpit glinting in the crimson light of Hell.

"D?" she asked as she looked around, "Wait... where's D?!"

"We can handle this," he replied, "We just have to make sure he doesn't leave that hangar in one piece."

"Count me in for a piece of that action."

"I knew I can count on you," he answered as the two of them headed for the airship.

"Shoot me a hole in that glass and I'll toss a bomb in," she mused as she prepared on of her pink soft-ball sized iron bombs for action.

"Oh to see the looks on their faces..." he said as he opened fire. It wasn't terribly hard to make a circle of bullet holes in the glass until their was an opening a good yard across into the cockpit.

"Perfect!" she cried as she lit the fuse on the bomb and lobbed it right into the hole.

A few seconds later, there was an explosion with some pink smoke filling the cabin and then coming out of the cockpit hole. The explosion shattered the glass in several places and made the whole large enough for them to leap inside.

Cherri jumped in first. The smoke was starting to clear by then.

"Keep your tinker-toy bullshit away from my territory or I'm going to have to break it..." she announced as a section of pipe crashed just behind her, "more."

"You wanna go, missy?!" asked the multi-eyed snake lord, "Well I'm happy to oblige!"

Angel jumped in to be confronted with a good dozen egg-bois and the edgelord himself, the round little soldiers holding pipes, crowbars and a few other tools, but no real weapons.

"Hah, I don't think these damn harlequin babies are any match for us," he mused as he swept the airship bridge with his Tommy Gun.

Sir Pentious ducked down behind the control console to avoid the gunfire.

"You can't hope to defeat the likes of I!" he called from behind cover.

More egg-bois were swarming onto the bridge, and they were armed with semiautomatic handguns. Still, the hail of Tommy Gun bullets were keeping them towards the back half of the bridge area.

"You've already lost!" howled Cherri.

"Fool! You cannot stop the conquest of Hell!"

"**It would be best that you leave now,**" said a deep voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Who dares to speak to me so?!"

"**I've set your fuel oil reserves on fire,**" they said, "**and the tank on the ship as well. You don't want to be around when that all starts exploding. Most of your base is going up in flames.**"

"Could Hellcat do this?" asked Cherri.

"You know about as much as I do," replied Angel.

"Curses!" shouted the snake demon as he went over to the speaker tubes, "**Abandon ship!**" His voice resonated throughout the airship and beyond. "**All hands abandon ship! Evacuate the base!**"

They could see the black smoke of the burning fires coming around to the front of the airship.

"We better get out of here, too, sugar tits!" called Angel as he headed for the hole in the glass.

"Let's blow this joint before this joint blows!" replied Cherri.

"You were saving that for a special occasion, weren't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"You know it!"

They barely got half way to the perimeter before explosions began rocking the hangar and the abandoned airship. There was no sign of Sir Pentious and his egg-bois scattered to the four winds.

"God I love a good explosion!" she called.

"Don't we all?" he asked back.

"And the invasion of my territory is over!"

"So..." he mused, "You gonna rebuild your gang?"

"I... I don't know," she confessed, "It's going to take... take some time to replace them all."

"Well you can always stay with me at the Happy Hotel," Angel replied with a smirk, "It's a real classy joint."

"That sounds like a half-way decent plan," she giggled, "How'd you come up with it?"

"HEY!" he snapped back, "My mind is as perfect as my body!"

"Yeah right," she sniffed.

"I have the creepy fanboys to prove it!" he called back.

"Hey, where'd D go?" she asked as she looked about.

"Probably on her way back to the hotel," he replied.

"And leave us alone out here?"

"What?" he asked, "We're old enough to take care of ourselves over here!"

"Yeah," she agreed, "I guess you're right about that."

Up ahead, they spotted a brown cab stopped at a 4-way stop. They thought nothing of it until the cabby waved them down.

The driver was a plain looking brown feline. "Get in," he said.

They noticed D in the back seat.

"Oh, she got us a cab," mused Cherri as she got in. Angel pressed in behind her.

"Great," he muttered, "I wasn't looking forward to the walk anyways."

D leaned over a bit to rub her face against Cherri's cheek and purred.

"Aw, I think she likes me," she replied as she pulled Hellcat into a hug.

"Great," he replied, "You can feed her when we get home."

"Which of you two mooks is paying the fare?" asked the cabbie as he glanced into the rear view mirror.

"Shit!" cussed Angel.

"Hey, you two saved my turf," she replied, "I think a little cab fare ain't much for repayment."

"Where to?" grumbled the cab driver.

"The Happy Hotel," replied Angel.

"The what now?"

"You know, the place that's been all over the news lately?" grumbled Angel.

"I guess you haven't heard then."

"Heard what?" asked Cherri.

"It's under new management and it's called the '_Hazbin Hotel_' now."

"WHAT?!" shouted Angel, "Get us there and don't spare the hellhorse power!"

"Whatever you say, boss," he replied as he hit the gas.


	25. The More Things Change...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D, Angel and Cherri come back to the Hotel to find things have changed...
> 
> D doesn't like it.

by neorenamon

"Here we are," said the cab driver as he pulled up in front of the Hazbin Hotel.

They piled out of the back, and Cherri stepped up to pay the cabby.

"What the heck is that?" muttered Angel.

D looked up to see the large antennae sitting on top of the Hotel (as well as the sign reading '**Hazbin Hotel**'). "And there's been a fight around here," she added as she looked around, "The whole place around here stinks of blood and guts."

"Smell nothing," replied Angel, "You can still see spots of blood here and there."

"Whoever did this had massive power," she agreed, "and... they might still be here."

Hellcat went to all fours and sprint towards the front door.

...

"I've reviewed the employee records," mused Alastor to Charlie, "and I think we're going to need more hires once the sinners begin lining up to register with the Redemption Program."

"Are you going to supervise the interviews?" she asked.

"I'm not really a Human Resources Department kind of guy."

"Well I'm sure I can hire someone in that regards," she mused.

"Or maybe there's another favor..."

Just then, the front doors burst open. It was a blur of fur before Alastor was pushed back into the wall. A naked feline pinned him to the wall, all of their claws latched into the wall around him. There was a loud hissing in his face.

"Uh... Five foot rule, my dear," he said into her face.

"**What are you doing here?!**" she hissed back.

"**If you aren't going to respect my request,**" he said as the static in the air around them increased.

She opened her mouth as the flame from the base of her tail became a trail of flame that went up her tail, up her spine and all the way to the back of her head. A dark crimson flame was soon emerging from her throat into her mouth. The whole room became hotter.

"**D! STOP!**" cried Charlie as she put her hand over Hellcat's mouth.

The feline swallowed her flames.

"It's alright, sweetie," she said, "Alastor here is the new Hotel manager."

She went to licking the palm of the Princess of Hell's hand.

Angel Dust noticed the new bar and the chap manning it in the back of the room.

"Come here, sweetie," she said before Hellcat glomped onto her with both arms and both legs.

Vaggie ran over to her and looked at her hand. "Your hand!" she called, "It's burnt!"

"It's not so bad," Charlie replied as D rubbed her cheeks against her face and made a rumbling purr.

Alastor was collecting himself as he stepped away from the wall.

"Hey there, handsome," said Angel as he leaned across the bar.

"Go fuck yourself," replied Husk as he turned away to take a swig of cheap booze.

"Only if you're watching," he replied as he leaned further over the bar.

"What's with the naked cat over there?!" he said as he turned back to watching Hellcat and Charlie.

"Oh, that's just D," he replied, "She's not always a cat. There's several forms to her."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," he mused, "but enough about her. What about you?"

"I'm not getting paid to make small talk with you," he grumbled as he looked back at the spider-demon, "I'm not getting paid at all."

"Oh... I can tell that you want to hear from D," he replied, "Don't you?"

"Well... she's not the most boring person here..."

"Hey D!" he called, "Come here a second!"

She jumped from Charlie over to the bar in a single bound.

"Now let's get the burn taken care of," said Vaggie as she dragged Charlie away.

"It's not so bad," argued the Princess of Hell.

"So how about a drink, handsome?" asked Angel.

"It's not really stocked yet," replied Husk.

"Oh, I'm sure whatever you have is fine," he purred as he gave Husk a view into his cleavage, "as long as you make it."

She picked up his bottle of Cheap Booze before Hellcat snatched it out of his hand.

"HEY!" he shouted as D tossed it into the nearby fireplace.

She reached over and plucked a bottle from one of Angel's pockets.

"What?!" asked Angel.

Placing it before him, he could see the label reading '**MD 20/20**'.

"What the hell is that?!" asked Husk.

"Oh, it's a really cheap booze people call _Mad Dog 20/20_," she replied, "It's made of quality ingredients at a low price."

"Right..." he muttered as he took the top off the bottle.

"You can tell because it's Kosher."

"Not that I give a shit," he replied as he took a large swig of it.

They waited until he put the bottle down.

"What?!" he said as he looked around, "It's booze! I'll drink it!"

He turned around to look at the scant supply of bottles before him.

Taking a stoneware jug off the wall, he pulled the cork to sniff it. When he brought it around, they could read the label: '_Old Panther Piss_'. "Eww... where'd they dig this shit up?" he groaned as he stuffed the cork back in. He placed it back on the shelf.

"What else you got?" asked Angel.

"Lemme see," he said as he took down another bottle and opened it. The label read '_Bakon Vodka_'. "Well this smells like a long dead pig," he grumbled as he sniffed it.

"Yeesh... Anything else?"

"This looks like rum," he muttered as he pulled it down, "'_A.H. Riise Danish Royal Navy Rum_'. Well that name's too damn long." He opened it to take a sniff. "It smells like they boiled a bunch of sugar and sweetener, and called it rum."

"They better stick a crowbar in it and get some real booze," grumbled Angel.

"Just put it all in a shaker and shake it up real good," announced Hellcat.

"Are you shitting me?!" asked Husk.

"**Did I stutter?!**" she growled.

"Your funeral, bitch," he muttered as he pulled down the bottles.

"So you like to gamble, huh?" asked Angel as he brought up the silver plated shaker.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" he remarked sarcastically.

He poured equal measures of all three boozes into the shaker.

"How about a few hands of poker?" said the spider-demon with a smirk.

"I ain't playin' strip poker with you, punk!" he growled as he shook it up real good.

He acted surprised when Husk guessed what game he wanted to play. "Don't worry," he replied, "I got some real currency to put up."

"I'm listening," he said as he poured the mess of booze into a tall glass on the rocks and slid it over to D.

"I'm not very good," she said, "but I'm bored. I wanna play too."

"I wouldn't mind strip poker with her," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Angel.

"I said, 'You got some money to put up?'," he said as he fake coughed.

She waved her hand over the counter and money was left behind.

"Okay then..." he replied as he pulled up deck of playing cards.

"What's this?!" hissed Vaggie, who seemed to appear from nowhere.

"What's what?" asked Angel.

"First this bar, and now gambling?!" she asked as she waved her hands about, "We're supposed to discourage sinning here. This isn't supposed to be some... casino... bar... man-cave... brothel..."

Angel grabbed her by the collar and threw her back down onto the bar.

"SHUT UP!" he growled as he used to hands to point at Husk and the bar, "We're keeping this!!"

"So you want to stay here too?!" asked Charlie.

He glanced back to see Cherri talking to Charlie, who was giddy with excitement. He could tell by her expression, her bouncing, and her sudden hug to Cherri.

"Well if mah boi Angel here thinks it's good, then I do too," replied Cherrie.

Angel released Vaggie as he turned back to the dealer.

"Five card stud," he muttered, "Jokers and deuces wild. 20 buck buy in and 10 buck raise. No bet limit. You can go 'All In' if you can't cover the wager. Understood?"

"Yeah, I got it sweetie."

Husk growled before he glanced over at Hellcat's boobs. She was still squatted down on the counter as she took gulps of her drink. He began dealing the cards.


	26. ... the More They Stay The Same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D and Angel play poker with a card shark named Husk, but the stakes quickly grow...

by neorenamon

As they sat at the bar, Husk brought out a poker chip holder and converted their cash into the equivalent chips.

"I'll hold onto the actual money til the game's over," he said as he collected the cash and placed it behind the bar.

"I trust you Husk," said Angel.

"Alright folks," muttered Husk as he shot a glare at the spider-boi, "Time to ante up."

They all moved 20 bucks in chips from their cash pile to the center.

"Just a second," replied D, "I need to... get more comfortable."

Husk blinked as she closed her eyes. Then she stroked her chin and face. Her fur turned midnight black wherever she touched it. He watched utterly fascinated as she stroked herself until she was all black.

"Well this won't get old," he muttered.

She opened her eyes and he could see they were almost metallic gold iris on a sea of black.

"I'm ready now," she purred.

"Yeah..." he mused as he stared at her breasts again. Now that her fur was black, her black nipples almost vanished.

"I mean I'm ready for you to deal the cards."

"OH RIGHT!!" he replied as he began dealing around to his left, which happened to be Angel. Angel smirked as he got his card.

Each person got 2 cards. One face up and one face down. Each player lifted the edge of the face down card to see what they got.

Angel's face up card was a 10 of hearts. D's face up card was a deuce of spades. Husk's face up card was the red Joker. 

"Okay," he said as he glanced at Angel, "What's your wager."

"I raise 10," he said as he placed a chip onto the wager pile.

"What about you, sweetheart?" he asked as he looked to the black Hellcat.

"Oh, I'll add 10 more," she said as she added her 10 chip and then raised by another.

He blinked as he said, "Okay, I'll raise by another 10." He added 3 more 10 chips to the pile. "Now to deal the third card."

Angel's next face up card was a 10 of diamonds. D's next face up card was a deuce of clubs. Husk's next face up card was the black Joker.

"This looks like it's gonna be a high stakes hand," muttered Husk as he looked at Angel, "Now everyone needs to match the wager or fold."

"I'm in," he said as he matched the bet.

"Me too," she said as she added her own chip.

"So let's get the next card out," he said as he dealt another card around.

Angel's next card was the 10 of clubs. D's next card was the deuce of diamonds. Husk's next card was the King of Spades.

"Interesting," he said, "I see 3 of a kind in 10's for Angel, 3 of a kind for D in deuces and 3 of a kind in kings for me. The next round of bets starts with Angel."

"I'll raise by 10 again," he said as he laid out another chip.

"And you?" he said as he glanced at D.

"I'll raise by 10 too," she replied as she added two chips to the pile.

"Okay," he muttered, "I'll see and raise 10. Either match the bet or fold."

They all matched the bet.

"Time for the last card," he said, "Now we keep betting only one player remains or all players call."

Angel got a 7 of hearts. D got an Ace of spades. Husk got a King of diamonds.

"So what's your wager?" he asked as Husk glanced at Angel.

"Too rich for my blood," he muttered, "I'm folding."

"So what'cha got?" he asked.

Angel turned over his face down card. It was a 10 of spades.

"Wow," mumbled Husk, "Four of a kind and it still ain't enough."

"I know," he replied as he sat back.

"Wanna lift the bet limit now?" he smirked as he glanced at D.

"Okay," she replied.

"I see you have 500 in chips over there, so that's what I'm betting."

He pushed 500 in chips onto the pile.

"Then I'm all in," she replied she said as she added all her chips to the pile.

"Then let's show and tell," he said as he turned over a King of hearts, "I have 5 of a kind in Kings. Looks like..."

"You lose," she interrupted as she turned over her deuce of hearts, "I have 5 of a kind in Aces."

"Sonofabitch," he grumbled as she gathered the chips.

She collected the pile worth 1,240 bucks.

"I guess you just weren't... lucky enough." 

The cards were collected and reshuffled.

"Well it's your turn to deal," sighed Husk as he passed the deck to Angel, "and no strip poker!"

"You're no fun," he replied, "besides, D would already have lost."

"I'm sure we could find something to put on her..." said Husk as he looked the feline over, then glanced back at Angel as he added, "but we still ain't doin' it!"

Black Hellcat smiled.

...

Meanwhile...

...

Vaggie looked at Charlie's bandaged hand.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked, "I can still run you over to the Hospital."

"It's fine," said Charlie, "I told you it's not that bad."

"What were you thinking?!" she fumed, "That Hellfire she was about to breath could have burned your hand clean off!"

"I know D," replied the Princess of Hell, "and I don't think she'd hurt me like that."

"It was a foolish risk and you shouldn't do it again!"

"It's nice having people like you to look out for me," she mused as she placed a hand on Vaggie's cheek and kissed the other side.

"I had no life before I met you, Princess," she replied evenly, "and I can't stand the thought of ever losing you."

"I love you too," she purred as she moved over to give the one-eyed spear wielder a kiss on her lips.

"**I think we need a big chandelier to light up the main lobby,**" said someone.

They turned to see the Radio Demon in the bathroom with them. He was speaking into the head of his staff. Vaggie bared her teeth and growled at him.

"**Smile, my dear,**" he said as he scratched her under the chin, "**You're never fully dressed without one.**"

"¡Fuera, maldito pervertido!" she snarled back.

"What did she say?" he asked as he glanced at the Princess.

"She just said you should... knock before... entering the bathroom," she replied awkwardly. Then she gave a very awkward smile.

He considered it for a moment as if he had never considered it before.

"It's just the polite thing to do," she added.

"¡Juro que lo destriparé como un pez!" growled Vaggie.

"**You know that sounds vaguely threatening...**" he said as the static increased.

"Nonono!" said Charlie, "She's... just excited... about gutting some fish for dinner... it's going to be Trout steaks!"

"**Now that sounds delicious!**" he replied as the static levels returned to normal.

"Now why don't you wait outside..." she continued, "Until we're done in here?"

"Very well," he replied as the staff vanished. Opening the door, he stepped out into Charlie's bedroom.

"He has no idea what 'personal space' is," muttered Vaggie in annoyance, "except for his own."

"I'm sure we can work on that," she replied, "Now I just have to remember to buy enough trout for tonight's dinner..."

"I don't trust this twisted evil deal maker!" said the one-eyed maiden as she took Charlie by the shoulders, "He's purest evil!"

"I know he doesn't believe in my cause," said Charlie as she looked up, "but I'd be going against everything I believe if I refuse to give him a chance as well."

"Okay, let's go down stairs and see if the place hasn't burned down yet..."

The Princess of Hell smiled.

...

Charlie, Vaggie and the Radio Demon walked over to the bar/casino area to see something was going on. Next to D was a pile of chips and a pile of clothes. They noticed that Angel was naked, and they guessed that Husk was naked behind the bar as well.

"What the hell just happened?!" protested Husk.

"Damn she's good," muttered Angel, who seemed to have no modesty issues.

"What the hell is this?!" protested Vaggie as she ran over to the bar, "This is public hours. People could come in here at any time."

"Oh yeah," he replied dripping with sarcasm, "My spider-sense is tingling. I'm sure there's hundreds of sinners about to come in here..."

"Just put your damn clothes back on!"

"We can't," muttered Husk, "She won it all fair and square... which is strange because she started Strip Poker naked and still somehow managed to win!"

"We let her use money instead of clothes," mused Angel, "since she won all the money, remember?"

"Oh... yeah."

D leaned in, placing a paw behind Husk's head before dragging him into a mouth-to-mouth kiss.

"Hhmmpphh?!" he protested into her mouth.

"Ooo, the black cat is into you," said Angel with a huge shit-eating grin.

"Well find a way to rent back some of your clothes!" growled Vaggie, "¡Estoy rodeado de pervertidos!"

Husk was a little busy as the Black Hellcat was rubbing her cheeks against his own while making a rumbling purr.

"Okay okay," replied the porn star gay mobster, "I'm sure D will let us write her an IOU or something..."

D nodded before she licked Husks cheeks.


	27. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Killjoy gets some unexpected assistance in her campaign against the Princess of Hell and her new ally, Alastor the Radio Demon.

by neorenamon

Katie was in her office down and 666 News, and she wasn't happy.

"Dammit!" she hissed as she pounded the desk with her fists, "God damn it! **The Radio Demon made me look like a fucking joke!** He's on my enemies list now right up there with that **fucking tux-wearing demon princess!**"

She picked up her red pen and began clicking the top button with her thumb.

"There has to be a way to turn the tables on these **fuckers!**" she hissed.

There was a knock at the door.

"**GO AWAY!**" she growled.

A pale gentleman with short pitch black hair and a black three-piece pin-striped suit walked in anyways. He bore a large suitcase in his left hand.

"**I SAID!..**"

"_Oh things are worse than you know,_" he announced in a quiet voice that somehow conveyed huge authority.

"What do you mean?!" she hissed.

"_The Radio Demon, as you call him,_" he replied, "_has turned the Happy Hotel into his own Hazbin Hotel. Worse than that, he's setting up his own radio station based in said Hotel to make counter broadcasts to the ones of 666 News and yourself._"

"How dare he!" she growled.

"_But every problem has solutions,_" he said as he laid the case out on the table.

"What? A suitcase nuke?"

"_Oh this is much more powerful than a mere bomb,_" he replied as he opened the case. It was full of packs of 1,000 buck bills.

Katie blinked before she smiled.

"_This can get you the power of public relations,_" he continued.

"So what's your name?"

"_Mon,_" he answered, "_M. Am._"

"And just why do you want to help me?" she asked as she leaned over her desk to flash some cleavage to him.

"_Let's just say that the Radio Demon has a very long list of enemies in Hell, and several of them are eager to see his downfall._"

"And the Princess of Hell?"

"_Oh, I wouldn't mind seeing Lucifer put in his place in the process. I have no issue with using his one and only daughter as a means to that end._"

"Heh," she chuckled, "I think this is going to be... a beautiful relationship."

"_Now we need to turn public opinion against our enemies, and I have a few... ideas... on how that could be done..._"

...

Meanwhile...

...

Alastor adjusted his radio equipment as he prepared for his first broadcast.

"Let's start out with some music," he mused as he perused his vinyl record collection.

He pulled a record out from his _Andrew Sisters_ collection and set it down on the turntable. A little something called '_Nice work if you can get it_'.

He turned to the steel big microphone and hit the switch as he said, "**Heeellllllooo Pentagram City. It is I, the Radio Demon spinning the classic hits for you in this time of change!**"

He placed the stylus against the groove as he turned the record player on. It opened with a number of horns playing in the background.

"Holding hands at midnight,

"'Neath a starry sky,

"Nice work if you can get it,

"And you can get it if you try," crooned the Andrew Sisters.

"Now those were classy ladies," he sighed.

"Strolling with the one boy,

"Sighing sigh after sigh,

"Nice work if you can get it,

"And you can get it if you try," they continued.

There was a knock at the door.

"Just imagine someone,

Waiting at the cottage door,

Where two hearts become one,

Who could ask for anything more?"

"**Yes?**" he asked, "**Who's there?**"

"Loving one who loves you,

"And then taking that vow,

"Nice work if you can get it,

"And if you get it, oh won't you tell me how?"

"I brought you your coffee, boss," came an answer from the other side.

"Funny," he mused, "I didn't call for that." He waited a second before he continued, "Well bring it in."

"I'm holdin' hands at midnight,

"'Neath a starry sky,

"Oh my, oh my, oh my."

Mister Rochester came in with a porcelain coffee pot and a similar mug.

"Well that smells like strong coffee," he mused as the pot was turned to pour it in. It came out like chocolate syrup more than water.

"It's my own blend of Turkish Coffee," replied the elevator operator, "It's been brewing for four days now."

"I feel to start perfect though,

"Hold on thinkin' of the one I love,

"I don't know and I don't care,

"I feel as though floatin' on air,

"Floatin' through the skies above,

"'Cause I'm thinkin' of the one that I love."

"Really?" replied the Radio Demon, "How did you know I like that kind of thing?"

"Oh, you're a lot like Mistah Benny," he answered as he passed the mug over to him, "That was his cup of joe too."

"Aren't you supposed to be operating the elevator?" he mused as he tried the coffee.

"Mah shift is already over, boss," he said as he placed the tray on a table nearby.

"You like radio, I take it?"

"The radio station in our area opened up when I was old enough to drink and die for mah country," he replied.

"Oh, I see."

"Nuthin' personal boss," he mused as he checked the coffee pot by lifting the lid and looking, "but nobody ain't got no voice like mah Fats Waller."

"I like him too," replied Alastor, "but unfortunately I don't have any of his records."

"If ya all want, I can give ya some of mine," he answered.

"Great!" he replied, "I'd love to add them to my songs to play."

"We all just like the good ole' music, don't we, boss?"

"Yes we do," he agreed.

"Pity it ain't gonna last," he mused.

"Oh?"

"Pretty soon, you all are gonna be tellin' the truth to them peoples of Hell, an there ain't gonna be much time for music an all."

"Sadly, your insight is most accurate," replied the Radio Demon as he sipped his super strong coffee (before they invented Espresso), "and... thank you for the coffee. It's most wonderful."

"Ya all welcome," he said as he turned to leave.


	28. Mixed company, mixed drinks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie runs a patrol of the Hotel grounds and returns to check on D, Husk and Angel Dust to find things haven't improved much.

by neorenamon

"We should have a patrol for outside the building," muttered Vaggie as she reentered the Hotel lobby, "With Alastor's radio station on top of the building, there's a whole new target painted on out backs."

She barely glanced at the doorman as she stomped by him.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be rather... disappointed... with things in the..." she said as she paused to make a grunt, "bar and casino room." After all, the last time she was there, D, Angel and Husk were all naked (even if the later was mostly covered by the bar).

She walked in to see Angel at least back in his boxers and a wife-beater t-shirt. However, D was behind the bar with Husk and she shuddered at the notion she just might be sitting in his lap facing him.

"... and that, my dear," he said slowly, "is how you do a 'Slow Comfortable Screw on the Beach'."

"Can you do that on the beach with your boyfriend?" asked Angel as he leaned across the counter.

Husk scowled as he looked at the gay porn star mobster and replied, "What part of 'Go fuck yourself' don't you understand?"

"The part about how upset Vaggie would get if I did myself here in the bar," he replied.

Vaggie blanched at the thought of the four-armed spider demon jerking off on a bar stool in front of Husk and everyone.

"Besides," purred D, "I'd much rather do a Slow Comfortable Screw Against The Wall with you."

"Me too," sighed Angel.

Vaggie was on the verge of exploding with rage.

After shooting another glare at Angel, he turned to D and said, "You'd actually drink Galliano L’Autentico liquor?"

"What?" she asked.

"Mediterranean Anise and Peppermint shouldn't be in my booze bottle," he grumbled, "I don't like drinks made by herbalists!" He added under his breath, "30 goddamn herbs and spices is way too complicated for any booze worth drinking."

'_Drink?!_' thought Vaggie.

"Hey Vaggie," said Angel as he looked in her direction, "We got some of our clothes back."

She crossed her arm under her bosom and glared at him.

"What?!" he mused, "We're decent!"

"Barely," she muttered back, "and what's this about screwing against a wall?!"

"What?!" growled Husk, "I'm teaching D here how to be a bartender!"

"Yeah," added Angel, "We were talking about mixed drinks. What did you think we were talking about?"

She threw her arms aside, hands palm up, in a gesture of frustration.

"You need to lighten up there sweetheart," he smirked, "You're gonna blow a brain gasket one of these days."

Growling, she put her hands to her temples like it was a sudden migraine.

"Besides, we're still the only ones here to disapprove us," he muttered as he looked back at Husk.

It was indeed the case that the number of Hotel employees by far exceeded the number of customers. All one of him.

She turned to go.

"And make sure Charlie gets this fucking bar stocked with some classy shit!" growled Husk to her back.

Vags simply growled louder as she walked out.

"Is she gone?" asked Angel who was looking away from the door.

"Goddamn straight," he replied as he lifted his hand. His fingers and claws glistened as he held them under his nose and took a deep sniff of them.

"So how do I smell?" she purred before nibbling the nearest earlobe.

"Heavenly," he purred.

"You can give me the finger anytime you want, sweetie," she mused.

"The claws don't bother you?" he asked as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

"You ever been fucked by a feral cat demon?" she replied, "Most cactus have less prickle than their penile spines."

"When did that happen?!" asked Angel as he leaned towards her.

She looked down at the counter before answering, "It was in my mortal life... hunting demons... I spent a month at the hospital and took in a quart of blood transfusion... and I don't want to talk about it any more."

"Yeesh... I wouldn't wanna talk about it either."

"Besides, I don't think Husk can... hurt this new body... like that now," she replied.

"Good to know," said Husk with a smirk. His hand fell back under the top of the bar.

D suddenly winced before she smiled. "Give me two fingers plain now are we?" she purred.

"I'll make a bartender out of you yet, darling," he answered.

She wrapped her arms about his neck, pressing her bare breasts against his chest.

"Besides... I'll have you making some real noise up in my room later," he promised. He glanced over at Angel before he added, "And no, you aren't invited."

Angel frowned.


	29. Voice of Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spirit from Vaggie's past life returns to torment her some more, feeding her rage in the process.

by neorenamon

Vaggie stumbled away from the bar and casino area. "Damn them," she muttered darkly, "Those fools could ruin everything that Charlie's trying to achieve..."

She paused to look at herself in a hallway mirror.

"_**Well well,**_" said a voice in the mirror, "_**It looks like you need me again.**_"

"**What?**" she growled as she looked at herself, "**I don't need you again!**"

"_**Don't you now?**_"

She grabbed her head as if warding off a migraine.

"_**Most of your family would be dead except for my help.**_"

"**I killed my own brother!**" she hissed as tears began running down her cheeks.

"_**He was your brother in name only,**_" they retorted, "_**and he threatened to kill your grandfather in front of your own eyes. He gave his heart and soul to that gang of... monsters in human skin.**_"

"I killed him," she sobbed, "Impaled him with a spear trophy through his heart."

"_**You're such a coward without me.**_"

"You make me so... irrational..." she replied, "I can't think straight when I'm so... angry."

"**_Without me, you didn't have the strength to do what had to be done._**"

"Not everyone I killed deserved to die," she answered, "**That's why I'm in Hell!**"

"_**You know the Radio Demon needs to die. He deserves it. If you don't, you know he will kill Charlie. You know he'll kill her dream and your happiness as well.**_"

"All I need to be happy is to see Charlie happy..."

"_**And Angel Dust...**_"

"**¡Ese tonto nos hará parecer incompetentes!**" she growled.

"_**Yes he will. You can't let him ruin Charlie's dream. He's a loose cannon. He needs to be stopped too. There are better candidates for redemption than the likes of him.**_"

"No..." she said as she shook her head, "No... I'm not judge, jury and executioner... I can't just kill everyone who's a threat to me... a threat to Charlie..."

"_**We both know that if you don't let your wrath guide you, Charlie will pay the price for it. I can help you.**_"

She stared at herself in the mirror as she asked, "How can you help me here?!"

The background of her reflection in the mirror vanished into inky darkness. Her reflection began moving without her.

"_**Take this better spear,**_" said the reflection as it pushed a long, sharper spear towards her. "_**It will give you the power to do what you need to.**_" The point of the spear began pushing out through the surface of the mirror. The bladed head glowed red with hateful power.

She backed up as the spear point threatened her. The area around the mirror grew hotter even as the light dimmed.

"_**TAKE IT!!**_"

"I won't be weak again," she said as she gripped the shaft just behind the spear's head.

"_**Good girl,**_" replied the voice as she pulled the spear out of the mirror. The old spear turned to smoke in her hand.

Her rage spiked as the wrathful power of the new spear filled her. She never felt stronger. Her reflection in the mirror returned to normal as did the reflection of the hallway she was standing in. The temperature dropped back to normal as well.

"_**¡Destruiré a los que se me oponen!**_" she growled at her reflection.

She realized she had to kill Alastor before he could kill Charlie...

"Oh, there you are, Vaggie," said Charlie as she walked down the hall, "How are things going?"

She turned away from the mirror to see her coming.

"I don't remember seeing that spear be..." she continued before Vaggie sprinted at her and locked her in a hug.

"_**You can't trust the Radio Demon,**_" she pleaded.

"I promise I'll keep an eye out for tricks and voodoo strings," she replied softly as she hugged the one-eyed maiden back.

"_**I don't want to lose you like I lost my immediate family,**_" she sobbed.

Charlie had some vague idea of what happened since Vaggie told her one night. Parents. Brothers. Sisters. Grandparents. Cousins. More than a dozen people all told. All killed in the same house on the same night, massacred by a ruthless gang.

Vaggie killed them all in response with a wall hanger spear. So much blood. So much death. Several gang members gutted like fish. The police thought it went far beyond self defense. She was arrested and tried in court. Only a hung jury kept her away from a lifetime in prison.

She patted her on the back as she replied, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"_**Please don't joke about things like that,**_" she pleaded as she pressed her face into Charlie's shoulder.

"Are you feeling well?" she asked, "You sound... off."

"_**Just need a drink of water.**_"

"I could call in a Doctor to check..."

"_**I'm fine!**_" she hissed.

"Okay, I'm sure you know how you feel better than..."

"_**I'm sorry I snapped at you... I'm under a lot of stress lately...**_"

"I know... I know it's all my fault too."

"_**It's not your fault! It's the fault of those trying to tear you down! I won't let them get away with this!**_"

"We'll get through this," she said as she kissed Vags on the cheek, "I promise."

"Get a room would'ya?" grumped someone nearby.

They turned to see Husk carrying a black hellcat while he was wearing nothing but his briefs. He walked with her towards the elevators. She appeared to be sleeping in his arms.

"What?.." asked Charlie.

"_**You're a fine one to talk.**_"

"I am getting a room," he grumbled as he walked by, "and it better be better than the one I'm leaving behind."

"I'll see what I can get you," replied Charlie, "By the way, is D okay?"

"Just all the cheap booze she drank finally got to her," grumbled the cat-bird, "It probably would kill a lesser demon. Even the smell of sugary rum, bacon, peppermint, and anise was starting to make me queasy."

"What?.." asked Charlie.

"And if she hasn't relayed the message yet," he continued as he looked in the direction of Vaggie, "I need some good shit to stock that bar if you want your customers to be happy here!"

"_**Such gluttony...**_"

"There's nothing wrong with booze until you drink too much of it!" he growled.

D muttered in his arms. Her tail wrapped itself around one of his thighs. She was apparently sleep talking.

"What was that?" he replied, "I don't think Satan is anywhere near this place."

Vaggie's good eye turned blood red for a second, but no one noticed it.

"Yeah," agreed Charlie, "I don't think Pentagram City is the kind of place the Lord of Wrath would hang out..."

Charlie was hugged tighter.

"I'll just take Vaggie up to the Penthouse," she mused awkwardly, "I'm sure a good rest will make everything better."

"Hah," snorted Husk, "Like that ever happens..."

"_**She does reek of booze. I can smell it all the way over here...**_"

"You ain't exactly a spring daisy yourself," he grumbled back.


	30. Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D wakes up to find herself getting some oral attention from Husk that she finds rather kinky. Then again, the other factors oddly turn her on as well... Somehow, Angel Dust has something to do with the whole affair.

by neorenamon

When D awoke, she realized a few things almost instantly. She was laying on a rather soft bed. Her hands were joined above her head with padded handcuffs. Her feet were similarly joined with padded manacles. There was a rubber ball strapped into her mouth. Lastly, there was a mask over her face she guessed was a night mask since it had no eye holes.

Oh, and a there was a head between her thighs. A rather wide, rough feline tongue was lapping away at her pussy. It was quite wet and really stimulated. Her clit was getting teased at the end of every lick. She could feel a pair of clawed hands in the places where her hips met the top of her thighs just on either side of her crotch.

'_Just play it cool,_' she thought, '_Find out what's going on before letting them know you're awake._'

Unfortunately, that plan went out the window as soon as she let out a massive alcohol laden belch (which sounded odd since it came out through her nose).

"Hey sweetie," said Husk, "How are you? Hung over?"

She shook her head no. Her body felt like more of a buzz than a hangover, even if she drank enough to pass out.

"Want me to stop?"

She strongly shook her head no.

"Want me to unchain you?"

She shook her head no.

"Remove the gag?"

Another head shake no.

"Wanna see my ugly mug?" he asked more slowly.

She nodded yes.

"Well too bad," he muttered as he went back to licking her cunt, "It's better this way."

'_What?!_' she thought, '_I think he's handsome._'

Her legs and hips twitched as his tongue parted her labia. Her claws popped out and retracted frequently. She wondered if he was concerned about getting clawed, or perhaps he was just showing his kinky side to her.

She realized the gag was keeping her from making a huge noise. Then again, she never heard felines mate quietly.

'_Damn... That tongue... he's so good with it..._'

The tongue penetrated her labia to make it's way into her vagina by a few inches. She arched her back and spread her thighs open wider to give him deeper access. Her long tail gently wrapped itself about Husk's neck.

'_SHIT! He's gonna make me cum like this!_'

It was what she craved more than anything else at the moment. Her pussy juices were flowing in abundance.

Because of the gag, all her breathing was through her fairly small nose. The whistling it made was getting louder. She guessed he was also getting a good look at her heaving bosom.

'_AH! So close!_' she moaned.

The final straw happened when he stop eating her out to take her erect clit into his mouth and suck it. Even the ball in her mouth wasn't keeping her that quiet when the powerful orgasm swept over her entire body. She jerked and spasmed for minutes before she would finally stop having it.

"Well ain't this the tastiest pussy I've ever eaten," he purred as he rested his chin on her crotch.

'_FUCK ME, DAMMIT!_' she moaned.

"So... you mind if I go to the next..."

She was already furiously nodding her approval.

"Well then," he purred as he pulled himself up through her legs.

His chest barely fit, so she figured his wings would remain behind. Soon, the head of his cock was rubbing against her sopping wet cunt. His hands gripped her sides just beneath her motherly boobs.

'_DO IT!!_' she groaned.

He slipped his dick into her fairly slowly. The penile spines scrapped against her vaginal walls making her try to meow very loudly. Fortunately, her demon feline pussy was made for such mating, so it wasn't as painful as she thought it would be.

"Man, that's a tight pussy," he growled as he stuck it all the way into her. It wasn't as small or large as she feared. It was just the right size inside her.

Her heels were pushing down on his ass cheeks, lifting her ass off the bed to give him easier access. He slowly backed out until it was almost removed and then pushed into her again.

She hoped she wasn't too much like a housecat quean when it came to mating. They went around getting banged a good hundred times or more a day when they were in heat. She hoped that demon cats didn't go into heat in the same way.

When he was into her again, she slipped her feet behind his ass to keep him from backing out very far again. His tail coiled about hers like a mating pair of snakes.

'_FUCK ME!! I NEED IT HARD AND FAST!!_' she moaned.

He was gentle at first, but each thrust was a bit faster and stronger than the one before it.

"If you're... wondering about... the toys," he panted between thrusts.

'_Probably Angel Dust..._'

"They're on loan... from Angel Dust," he admitted.

'_Thought so..._'

"Still, he's gonna... go fuck himself..."

'_Here it comes..._'

"if he thinks... he's getting anything... more than money... from me for this."

She couldn't help but think what it would be like to watch Husk giving Angel the business in his ass. Would a demon spider boi have problems with taking penile spines in the butt?

'_Hah... Angel would probably like that kind of kink._'

Soon his crotch was slapping her ass and she wouldn't have it any other way. She could feel him bumping into her clit as his spines scraped the insides of her vagina. It definitely had to be a cat thing because it was driving her crazy.

'_Fill me up, damn you!_' she moaned.

"Oh yeah," he moaned as he stopped against her ass, "Here comes the gravy train!"

She could feel his hot seed spurting into her pussy, and in amounts that weren't small. It was permeating her womb while also running back down her vagina to leak out around his cock.

'_So good..._' she groaned.

His hands moved to encompass her breasts as he mooshed them together.

"Such nice firm boobs you got there, sweetie," he purred.

She blushed as he licked at one of her nipples.

"Well let's see if the cow is ready to be milked."

It surprised her when he sucked the nipple into his mouth and began eagerly trying to nurse from it.

'_OH GAWD!! They're super sensitive too!!_'

It only took a few minutes of suckling to get some milk out of her.

'_I could cum again!_' she moaned.

She was going to be in his bed for quite some time...


	31. Radio Free Alastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie comes to Alastor's radio station to see if he can help the Hotel with a problem...

by neorenamon

"That was 'Dark was the Night' by Blind Willie Johnson," announced Alastor as he spoke into the large steel-caged mic, "Thank you for listening to Hazbin Hotel Radio. Your source for music and news of the world of Hell."

He leaned back as he set the needle to the outer groove of the record.

"Some thing never get old," he sighed.

He paused a moment as he listened.

"Do you need something, Vaggie?" he inquired at last.

He could hear a women clear her throat before she responded, "We're... running low on food."

"Well that won't do," he replied, "Can't Charlie buy more?"

"She's running the hotel on her allowance as it is," she answered with a slight growl in her voice.

"What? Lucifer won't give her more?"

"No, he won't. I think he truly doesn't believe in her project. So here I am... asking for help from you."

He looked back at her as he smirked, "What makes you think I have money?"

"Well how did you get all this radio equipment and expensive clothes without money?" she asked she raised an eyebrow.

The static in the air increased as he replied menacingly, "**What makes you think I have to pay for anything?**"

"Waste of time," she grumbled as she turned, "but I had to ask."

"I can give you a piece of advice though," he mused as the static level dropped.

"Buy low, sell high?" she grumped.

"That's true," he smirked, "but no, the person you need to see is D. She's being... entertained... by my dear friend Husk right now."

"She has access to food?!" she asked in slight amazement.

"She is... quite resourceful."

"Thanks. I'll ask her soon," she replied as she closed the door behind her.

"**I wonder if she thinks that new spear of hers will work on me... I suppose I'll know soon enough.**"

...

Meanwhile...

...

D squirmed as she was milked by Husk. He was eagerly suckling on her tit in addition to brushing against it with his rough tongue. She already had an orgasm from his attention so far. It was surprising that she'd even produce milk when she's not pregnant, though she guessed demon biology might be different.

She could feel her milk leaking from the sides of his mouth as it dribbled down the sides of her motherly breasts.

He had yet to pull his spiny penis from her vagina either.

'_Ugh... What kind of mother would I make?_' she groaned as she squirmed underneath him.

"I have to admit that I have... a thing... for mother's milk," he meowed as he paused, "but don't tell anyone else. God help me if Alastor or Angel Dust find out about this little... fetish of mine... You do have an amazing pair of boobs, after all."

Her nipple was rigid as it stood from her breast. She could feel the air blowing over it. It was stinging from the rough scratching that his tongue placed on it.

'_How many times can he make me cum?!_'

She groaned when she felt him suck the other nipple into his mouth and suckle from that one as well.

The restraints clinked and jangled as she jerked against the handcuffs and manacles.

'_Ugh... I can see why kittens don't have rough tongues when they're nursing from mommy..._' she moaned.

She leaned her head far back as her breathing grew heavier through her nose.

His hips twitched as his cock moved inside her.

'_Is he gonna fuck me again?!_' she moaned, '_PLEASE FUCK ME AGAIN!!_'

The switch from almost virgin to total nympho was more jarring than she imagined it would be. She had never felt such a sexual hunger before. The one time she did have 'sex' with the wild demon cat was totally against her will, after all.

She could feel his seed from his first blowing his wad into her being partly scraped out by his new efforts to fuck her. His hips moved in and away from her faster and faster as he continued to suckle from her other breast. She was already so wet from before that his spines didn't meet much resistance from her vagina any more.

'_OH YEAH!! OH HELL YEAH!!_'

It didn't feel that long before he was adding a second load to the first he placed into her womb. She could feel his second wad both pressing into her womb as well as leaking back out her pussy.

Then again, she knew that non-demonic cats needed to be fucked a bunch before she will ovulate. Egg supply proportional to male interest.

'_Oh shit, that's so good,_' she moaned.

Between being fucked and getting sucked, she was really worked up.

"I might not believe in love," panted Husk, "but I have a lot of fun banging you." He was taking a break while he rested on her.

'_Dammit,_' she groaned, '_Don't stop! I need to cum again!_'

"What the hell do you want?" asked Husk in a terse tone.

'_Who?_'

"I need to speak to D," said Vaggie, "Alastor thinks she can get us some food for the kitchen."

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed," he replied, "I'm kinda busy with her at the moment."

D got the impression that the two of them were glaring at each other.

"Okay fine!" he grumped as she felt him undoing the rubber ball gag.

"Well?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can get you some basic food," replied Black Hellcat, "It just takes some... favors."

"Basic?"

"Well I know someone who deals in all kinds of rice," she answered, "and probably will deliver just about anywhere in the various dimensions."

"Well rice will get us by," sighed the one-eyed spear maiden, "When can you... call them?"

"I need to change forms and meditate until she answers."

"Okay then," she replied as she looked at how D and Husk were tangled together, "and aren't we supposed to be discouraging sin here?"

"I don't tell you how to handle your business," grumbled the winged cat demon, "You better goddamn not tell me how to do mine."

"I didn't think feline dick spines would be so..." sighed D.

"I don't want to know!" snapped Vags as she turned and headed for the door.

"Now where were we?" he asked as the door closed.

"Fucking me stupid?" she replied.

"Oh yeah," he answered as he shoved the ball gag back in her mouth.

'_I keep sensing some dark power from that new spear of hers..._'

"I got a few more loads to share with you," he grunted as he went back to fucking her hard.

...

Later...

...

"Well the basement levels sure have enough storage space for everything," muttered Alastor as he looked around at the large empty room. While most levels were just dry storage space, there was a level for refrigerated goods or goods that required being kept frozen.

"Yeah," agreed Vaggie.

"Ah crap," someone mumbled.

They saw Black Hellcat stumble into the room with them. She was also walking funny. Husk came in behind her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"He made me cum 13 times," she purred.

Vaggie blinked.

"Well Husker is good at that," replied the Radio Demon as if it wasn't news to him.

"Okay, I'm on it," she muttered as she stepped through a door into another part of the storage level they were on.

"I guess we just have to wait a while," mused Alastor.

So they waited... and waited...

"What are we waiting for?" asked Vaggie at last.

"Oh, I think we're about to find out," he replied as the door opened.

A new figure emerged. A white anthro fox with 9 long white tails clustered just above her ass. Just like Black Hellcat before her, this 9-tailed vulpine was also naked and quite curvy.

"The bargain has been struck," she sighed before she stumbled into Husk. He graciously caught her before she hit the floor.

Vaggie went into the room and gasp.

"What?" asked the Radio Demon.

"I can't believe how much rice there is!" she replied.

He followed her in with Husk carrying the new creature in his arms behind him. They all saw bushels and bushels of rice before them. Every type of rice that any of them ever heard of from Wild Rice to Japanese Sushi Short Grain Rice. There had to be a literal ton of rice in storage for them now.

"If I remember what I read once," mused Alastor, "She's now a high level Kitsune and probably has some connection with a goddess named Inari. I believe she's some kind of Japanese goddess of rice growing."

Vaggie grunted since she was a monotheist herself.

"I wonder if the stories about kitsune are true?" he said as he looked at D's new form.

"What stories?"

"Oh... That can wait for another time..." he replied, "We need to get some of this up to the kitchen."

"I'm sure this will last for... long enough," muttered Vaggie.

"Well I'm proud of you," said Husk to D in a low voice.

"Did you fuck her 13 times?" she asked.

"No, I ate her pussy once, sucked her tits twice and banged her ten times..." he replied, "Not that that's any of your damn business."

"Going to bang a fox too?"

"I'm taking her up to her own room," he replied as he turned around, "The rest is also none of your damn business."


	32. Rapacity Inc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Mammon is not pleased that competition is rising in a meager hotel. He plots against both Alastor and Charlie.

by neorenamon

Lord Mammon reclined in his chair behind his lavish redwood desk. His chair was turned to the right so he could fully extend his legs and place his shiny black leather shoes on the corner of his desk. It was covered with several things, such as a rotary phone, intercom box, cigar box, a stack of file folders, an old fashioned ticker-tape machine, a bottle of Louis the XIII Cognac, and a tall brandy glass that was about half full at the time.

Now that he was in his true form, his skin was charcoal grey with his eyes glowing of gold. Short horns adorned his forehead along with fairly short claws on the ends of his fingertips, all midnight black in color. His hair was bowl cut and metallic gold in color. Under his midnight black business suit, he had a full covering of short charcoal black fur.

"_Greed is good,_" he muttered as he smoked his rum soaked cigar which was slightly over 9" long when he started smoking it, but was reduced to about 3" by then. Even with an open window, the room itself was fairly smoky.

He picked up a file off his desk. '**Media Market Report**' was the label on the file folder. Opening the file, he frowned at the first page.

"_So,_" he murmured, "_There's new competition in the Radio Market, and I don't have a piece of it. This won't do._"

He reached over to press a button on the intercom box setting on his desk.

"_Miss Codicia,_" he announced, "_Send an investment adviser to the Hazbin Hotel. Bring along about half a dozen bodyguards. I want a 50% share in Alastor's radio station. I want them to have 1,000,000 bucks in unmarked, unsequenced bills handcuffed to his wrist. If he wants more than that, advise him to call me on the priority line._"

"Yes, Lord Mammon," she replied quickly, "It shall be as you have ordered."

"_Excellent,_" he answered as he puffed his cigar. He paused to put the ashes in a large tray, and then after glancing at it, ground the rest of the cigar into the tray as well.

He knew the radio station was worth much less than a million bucks, but he wanted to see at what point he could buy Alastor. After all, everyone has their price. He just had to find out what it was. Sometimes the price wasn't money, shocking as that sounds to a major investor in the Pentagram City Stock Market.

His word was all but law in the land, even if he wasn't ruling Hell directly. Wealth is power, and he had wealth to spare.

He turned his attention to his financial report for Channel 666. Being the majority investor, the well being and profitability of said station was very important to him. It cost money to keep them on top of the cable news stations, but it always cost money in order to make money. The ratings of Channel 666 were threatening to decline, and a decline in ratings always translated to a loss of advertising revenues.

It bothered him that the Radio Demon was threatening to work against Channel 666 and Katie Killjoy with his radio station. While he had been quiet for more than a decade, his name alone was still worth several pounds of gold because people still remembered him.

"_If the Radio Demon is not with me,_" he muttered as he looked at his right hand claws, "_then he is against me._"

While he wasn't known for carnage and massacre, he did have a way of making his enemies quietly disappear.

He removed the cigar from his mouth, picked up the glass, swirled it around, sniffed the bouquet of the cognac, and then sipped it. It was the most expensive brandy in Hell and he felt he was worth the cost of about 6,500 bucks for each bottle.

Smirking, he thought about the Hazbin Hotel that the radio station was based in.

"_A stupid idea,_" he muttered, "_There's no profit in redemption. Still... if such a dangerous idea was to catch on... Even if it's doomed to fail, I have to make sure it doesn't catch on in the minds of the denizens of Hell..._" 

The place would have to be investigated.

"_Still, a Princess of Hell should be someone not to be taken lightly._"

He would only move against her once he was sure of success.

"_Perhaps it would benefit me to invest in the Hazbin Hotel as well._"

He had a rule: The which he doesn't own or control must be eliminated. It was competition and he hated competition.


	33. Radio Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie comes to visit Alastor at the Radio Station, and other unexpected 'guests' follow. Will she interfere in a potential business deal?

by neorenamon

"And that was 'Making Whoopie' by Bing Crosby," announced the Radio Demon, "We'll be back with more music in just a moment."

He sat back as he looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Are you here to make a request?" he asked of the person in the back of the studio.

"No," replied Vaggie.

"Is there some other reason to grace me with your presence?"

"Yes," she answered. He glanced back to see her sitting in a wooden chair against the back wall with her spear across her lap. Her good eye glowed somewhat with what he could only imagine was the power of Hatred.

"Well they say music shall soothe the savage beast."

She closed her eyes a few seconds, then opened it once more to shrug towards him.

"You really like Princess Magna, don't you?"

"I would die to protect her with but a second's notice!" she swore.

"You can't buy that kind of loyalty, now can you?"

"My bond with her is worth much more than..."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Veuillez entrer," he said.

A small, oily looking man with charcoal skin came in. There was a dark grey pinstripe suit as well. He had half a dozen big muscular men following behind. It was clear they all had a handgun and a billy club on their belts.

"Can I help you?"

"I am W. E. Zell," he said, "of the Investment Division of Avarice, Inc. We are interested in investing in your Radio Station."

They both noticed the suitcase chained to his wrist.

"Why my radio station?" asked Alastor.

"We at Avarice, Inc, believe in diversifying out portfolio in the Media Market."

"I believe that you are already the majority shareholder in Channel 666," he mused evenly.

"Indeed," he answered, "and the belief that you and Channel 666 have a rivalry with each other will only boost both your ratings."

"So... what's your offer?"

"We desire 50% plus 1 controlling interest in your Station for $1,000,000 bucks in cash up front," he said as he laid the case on a nearby table. Removing a key from a pocket, he opened the case to show it was full of $1,000 buck bills organized by packets of 100 bills in 10 packs.

"I see," mused the Radio Demon, "but what makes you think I want to give someone else that much... control over me?"

"We have more than a century of investment experience," he replied, "We can make your Station the top station in Pentagram City in a matter of weeks!"

"And giving you control gets that how?" he asked suspiciously.

"We can upgrade your equipment, give you a playlist everyone wants to here, hire the most competent staff to manage your station 24 hours a day..."

"So you would dictate what I play?"

"Oh no, not me," replied the money man, "We will hire a very good Music Director and News Director to take care of small details like that."

Alastor cocked his head to one side. He made a toothy grin.

"And... most everything else will be... coordinated by the General Manager... we'd hire for you," he said more awkwardly, "Of course, your reputation as the... Radio Demon... will very much help get your station... off the ground."

His eyes turned into dials as the static in the room increased. The goons reached into their pockets.

"**Oh, you don't want to do that,**" said Alastor darkly.

"A million bucks in cash is better than any other offer you'll get in Hell," said the small man nervously.

"**You know, Vaggie,**" he sighed, "**I had the situation under control here.**"

Zell looked back to see the heads falling off his goons as blood gushed from their neck stumps.

'_She's so fast now,_' mused the Radio Demon, '_I didn't even see her move to make those cuts._'

"**I could feel the Hatred festering in their hearts,**" growled Vaggie, "**except for this little troll here... he's full of nothing but Fear.**"

"**Well he does work for the Lord of Greed, after all,**" mused the Radio Demon, "**and they aren't known for... bravery. This one is hardly worth the trouble to kill.**"

Her spear came through his back quickly. It was off to his left slightly as she was aiming for his heart, not his spine.

"**Seed money is still seed money,**" she answered, " **Los codiciosos no necesitan este dinero.**"

"**Still, I have the feeling what you've done today will bring us trouble down the road.**"

"**As long as I keep Charlie safe,**" she mused, "**I will take on everything that comes our way.**"

"We're barely here and I'm already cleaning up bodies," mused Niffty, who seemed to appear from nowhere.

"**In my defense, it wasn't really my fault...**" he said.

"I hope there's enough dish detergent and scrub brushes to clean this all up," he continued, "and once these corpses are chopped up, I'm going to need a good pig farm to dispose of the meaty parts..."

"**I take it you've done this before?**" asked Vaggie.

"Oh, don't get me started on that..."

"**Yes,**" agreed Alastor, "**Don't get her started... on that...**"

"And you better hide all that cash before Husk catches wind of it..."

He waved his staff and made the case vanish, handcuffs and all. "**What money?**" he mused.

"**Riiight...**" replied Vaggie and Niffty.

"**Speaking of my good friend Husker, I wonder what he's up to?**"

"**Probably up to his eyeballs in F cups,**" mused Vaggie.

"What?" asked the small, one-eyed demoness.

"**Nothing...**"

...

Meanwhile...

...

D was pleasantly sleeping off her drinks where Husk had laid her out. He was sleeping on top of her with his head cradled between her firm, round breasts. With his head face down, he could breath in the cleft between her boobs. Her arms were wrapped about his torso and his arms were around her torso just beneath her bosom.

His right leg and tail were between her legs, and his left was just straddling her hip. He thought about mating with her while she was unconscious, but decided to 'keep it in his pants' instead. His wings were draped to either side of himself (and D).

The two snored the night away as they slept.


	34. Titillation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night, Husk decides to play with D's foxy breasts while Vaggie decides that Charlie could use some motherly attention as well. Ah, the best laid plans of mice and men...

by neorenamon

White Kitsune moaned softly in her sleep.

After all, Husk was no longer using her breasts for pillows. He was suckling from them for their rich if not rice-like tasting mother's milk. He had never tasted such a thing before, and he found it interestingly tasty.

He glanced at the first breast he drained, and noted just how large her erect nipple was. The way milk leaked out still and dripped down the sides of the fleshy breast mass made Husk a bit horny, but still he didn't stick it into her.

After all, canines were used to getting knotted, not taking penile spines. He didn't wish to hurt her after all. The Hellcat forms, on the other hand, were more than capable of taking all his spiny dick had to offer.

"Good morning," she moaned softly, "Having a good drink?"

"The best, sweetie," he cooed, "Sorry if I woke you."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"I could get used to being around a doll like you," he continued.

"That's good," she replied, "It's a quirk of this form... that when I bring rice to where I am... I'm stuck like this for at least 24 hours."

"I can live with that," he smirked as he rubbed her back with his claws. His mouth closed over her nipple as he resumed drinking.

She wrapped her hands about the back of his head as he nursed.

"Damn, that rough tongue feels so good across my nipple," she moaned.

He kept suckling.

"I hope that Angel Dust is getting our good sides," she added.

"**WHAT?!**" he growled as he stopped to look around.

He saw a naked spiderling on a chair across the room. With two hands, he was operating a hand cranked 1930's film camera complete with reel-to-reel film canisters. One of his other hands was idly stroking his cock while staring at Husk.

"This would look amazing if Husk there put on one of those 'big boy' diapers," he mused as he stopped filming.

"That's about the **last thing** I'd ever do for you!" growled Husk.

"You'd both get paid," he answered, "Paid enough to get a private stock of booze to make all the neighbors jealous."

"**I!.. I!..**" he snarled.

"I think Husk is agreeable to that," she purred.

He looked into her eyes a moment before he replied, "If I make people throw up, it's not my fault."

"But there are more efficient digital cameras now," she purred to the spider boi.

"I'm more comfortable with the things I know," he answered.

"I guess I can't blame him for that," said the winged feline.

"Besides, this is... 'trial footage'," continued Angel Dust awkwardly, "As much as I... don't want to... I'm going to have to use the Studio's production facilities to mass produce and distribute this... work of art."

"Do you have an issue..." asked D, "with the Studio."

"Not in general," he mused, "Just... certain people there."

"Need a bodyguard while taking this to the Studio execs?" she asked.

"That would make me feel better," he replied, "now just carry on like the camera isn't even here..."

"I'd love to shove that camera so far up your ass..." said Husk before a finger husked him. "What?"

"You can't really threaten people with things they wouldn't mind having done to them," she purred.

"You're shitting me," he growled before he looked over at Angel, who was smiling and nodding.

"Rip off his dick and make him eat..." he said before he was hushed again.

Angel was smiling wider.

"Shove my hand down his throat and rip out his heart?"

Kitsune and Angel were both shaking their heads 'no'.

"Besides," said the spider boi, "It's already been done by..."

"**I don't need to know!**" barked Husk.

"My heart was ripped out through my rib cage," added D, "I still remember how much that hurt."

"Dollfaces like you shouldn't have to suffer like that," said Husk as he looked into her eyes.

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing," she purred as she planted a big, wet kiss on his forehead.

"What about me?" asked Angel.

"We're rat-fucking bastards," he said as he looked back, "We usually deserve it when we get hurt."

"Sometimes..." agreed Angel as his mind drifted to a certain bastard named Valentino. He shuddered uncontrollably. There was a few films that were made when Angel first came to Hell that weren't widely available as most people even in Hell only had so much tolerance for mixing blood, gore and sex in the same scene.

...

Meanwhile...

...

Vaggie managed to slip into Charlie's suite nude as she made her way to the bedroom of the Princess of Hell. In spite of it, she was still carrying her spear in one hand.

She glanced into the Master Bedroom to see her sprawled naked across the open bed. The sheets were down at the bottom of the bed.

'_I just love her so much,_' she mused as she set the spear on the table near the bed.

Crawling onto the bed and over Charlie, she wondered what she wanted to do first.

'_Ooo... I don't think I've tried that before,_' she mused as she leaned down to lick one of Charlie's nipples.

The Princess twitched in her sleep.

'_Perfect,_' she continued as she took the nip into her mouth and started suckling on it.

Charlie rolled her head side to side a bit.

'_Mmm... she tastes good,_' she purred as milk came into her mouth. She heard rumors that demon females could lactate when they weren't pregnant, but never really thought about testing the notion... until now.

She sleep-hugged Vaggie, pulling her in tighter against her body. Her head rolled back leaving her throat open and vulnerable.

Wrapping her arms about Charlie's chest, she raised it a few inched above the bed as she continued to nurse.

"Ugh..." moaned the Princess softly, "Is it morning already?"

"That's... several hours off," replied Vags.

"Midnight snacking isn't good for you."

"I'm already in Hell," she smirked, "I don't think they're going to mind... too much..."

Charlie giggled as she held her head tighter to her chest. "I didn't think this was going to feel so good," she moaned, "I hope you won't be jealous if I have a baby nursing from me as well..."

"Baby?!"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Mom and Dad are sure hot for grandkids to fawn over..."

"Where are you..."

"It's too early to talk the full details," she replied as she stroked Vaggie's hair, "but I promise that one of these days, I'll make a... *cough* father out of you... You know,.. after the wedding and all."

"You want..." she sniffed as a tear leaked from her one eye.

"I want to be yours forever."

"YES!" cried Vaggie, "I'll marry you!"

Charlie smiled.

One might believe there was no such thing as marriage in Hell, but Lucifer and Lilith proved that the institution was still around. Of course, wedding arrangements there were much more 'open' and ending it was also simpler.

Vaggie crawled up further to kiss her deeply on the lips.


	35. Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Charlie learns about how Alastor's radio station has been financed, she's less than pleased with Vaggie.

by neorenamon

"If you're going to be a Princess of Hell," said Lucifer as he bounced a small girl on his knee, "you'll have to learn that you can't take shit from any other demon."

"Honey," mused Lilith (who was standing behind his chair), "Isn't it a bit early for that?"

"It's never too early to learn to be tough, me dear."

The infant made random gurgling noises.

"And we both want what's best for out little girl," he continued as he glanced back over his shoulder, "don't we?"

"Absolutely, darling," she replied as she leaned closer to kiss his forehead.

"A Princess of Hell must be bold, but elegant. Proud, but not arrogant. Make their own decisions, but still stay within protocol."

"I'm sure with a teacher like you," she replied, "Our little Charlotte will be all that and more."

"I'm just afraid she might be... a little too soft hearted... for her own good."

"She has time to learn," replied Lilith as she patted Charlie on the head.

"I hope she will bring great glory to the Magne name..."

"I'm sure she will... in time."

...

Charlie awoke still entwined with Vaggie.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she whispered into Vaggie's ear.

"I've slept fine," said a voice.

Looking around, she realized that the Radio Demon was only a foot or so away from their bed. In his hand, he was holding a brown leather briefcase.

Vaggie moaned as she started to come around.

"What's going on?" mused the Princess of Hell.

"I've decided that as Hotel Manager, I need to share my extra... bounty... to the Hotel Operating Fund."

"That's nice..."

"So I'm leaving this case with $500,000 bucks here on the nightstand."

"That's... a bunch of money..." she mused, "Where'd you get it?"

"Vaggie here was quite instrumental in the acquisition of the million bucks," he replied.

"How so?"

"Oh, she butchered several men from Avarice, Inc," he said with a smirk, "It was quite a performance. I'm so proud of her."

"Vaggie?!" she asked, "Is this true?!"

"They wanted to buy control of the Radio Demon's Radio Station," she replied, "That made them a threat to the Hotel... A threat to you. I couldn't just let them cause... problems."

"Did you have to kill them?" asked Charlie with mild alarm.

"They were filled with hate," she answered as she placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder, "If I didn't kill them, they would have attacked Alastor. The Radio Demon wasn't cooperating with the bagman, after all."

"**Not that I couldn't have dealt with them myself,**" replied Alastor as the static in the room rose.

"**I am Hotel Security,**" said Vaggie as she glared back at him, "**and I will deal with threats as I see fit.**"

"**I'm just suggesting that you don't get in my way.**"

"**I could give you the same advice,**" she growled.

"Remember," said Charlie, "We'll do our best when we're working together."

Vaggie and Alastor both turned their gazes to Charlie, making her gulp and sweat.

"**Very well,**" they both replied as they went back to glaring at each other.

'_The Vaggie I know wouldn't do such things,_' thought the Princess in mild panic.

"Well I have some managing things to do," said the Radio Demon as the static calmed down, "So I bid you au revoir pour le moment."

Vaggie wrapped her arms about Charlie as if Alastor was going to take her away if she didn't.

They both watched him as he opened the door, stepped out, and closed it behind him.

"**I still don't trust him,**" growled Vags.

"I'm sure he'll... come around," answered Charlie (even if she had doubts about her own words).

"**I won't ever let him... or anyone else... harm you.**"

"I know," she mused as she placed her hands around the back of Vaggie's head and pulled her into a kiss on the lips.


	36. The Serpent Recoils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Sir Pentious plots his revenge against the Hazbin Hotel as he rebuilds his forces...

by neorenamon

"They think I have been defeated," hissed Sir Pentious as he looked over his latest blueprints, "but I shall have the last laugh." He laughed while being cheered by his egg-boi troops.

"You're the best, boss!" agreed egg-boi #030.

"I've been thinking too small," he continued, "and with this auxiliary factory, I shall emerge victorious over my enemies!"

"We support you all the way!" urged egg-boi #023.

"What is your amazing new machine?" asked egg-boi #030.

"I am making an infantry tank," he replied, "whose mechanical might shall destroy those who oppose me!"

"What do you call this marvel?" asked egg-boi #069.

"This shall be known as..." the serpentine demon said before he paused, "the Heavy Infantry Shadow Serpent Tank,.. or the H.I.S.S. Tank for brevity."

"Yo Pent!" cried wgg-boi #013 as he pumped his fist straight up.

He glared at the egg trooper before he retorted, "**Do not call me that again, you fried chicken fetus!**"

"Sorry boss," he replied.

"Make sure that never happens again," said the steampunk inventor.

"It won't."

"When I've constructed a hundred of these marvels," he mused, "the assault on Pentagram City shall begin in earnest."

"We cannot lose!" cried #023.

Sir Pentious smiled.

"It will only take a month to make them all," announced egg-boi #030.

"**I want them all done in three weeks!**" he hissed, "I'm sure that my enemies aren't sitting around idly."

The egg-bois glanced at each other before #030 said, "It shall be done, Boss!"

"And make sure that we have enough ammo for all the turret cannons," he continued as he looked back to the blueprints. He smiled as he ran a clawed finger over the turret diagram with its twin cannons.

"There'll be plenty of coal oil for the engines too," agreed #023.

"Excellent!"

"What about the Radio Demon, Boss?" asked #069.

"When we meet again, I shall deliver a humiliating defeat!" he replied, "Payback for the time he defeated me!"

"Vengeance is ours!" shouted #030.

"**Pardon?!**" hissed the snake demon as he glared at #030.

"I mean, 'Vengeance is yours'," he corrected.

"Correct," he replied as he looked back to his papers.

"What about the Princess of Hell?"

"Oh, I'm sure taking her prisoner will give us some... considerable leverage... over Lucifer," he said as he scratched his chin, "but she won't be our prisoner per say... she will be our agent." He smiled with full fangs showing.

"That sounds amazing, Boss!"

...

Charlie sniffled and sneezed. "Well that came out of nowhere," she mused as she petted Vaggie's head.

"They say that people sneeze when someone is talking about them out of earshot," purred Vags.

"That sounds... superstitious," she replied evenly.

"Oh, it is."

Charlie gigged, and then Vaggie followed suit.


	37. Film Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'scene' between D, Husk and Angel continues...

by neorenamon

"You promise..." said Husk haltingly as he pressed his face between the kitsune's breasts, "Promise this won't be... be in general circulation?"

"I promise," replied Angel.

D wrapped her arms about his chest and wings as she replied, "I dunno... I think seeing you nurse from me is... adorable."

She could feel the heat from his cheeks as he blushed harder against her skin.

"Such a precious boi," agreed Angel.

Husk made something akin to strangling cat noises.

"I promise I'll make you my very special _White Russian_ later," she purred into his ear.

"The whatnow?" he asked timidly.

"Oh, it's a mixed drink made primarily of Premium Vodka, Kalua and of course... White Kitsune's breast milk."

Husk purred against her chest.

"That sounds pretty good to me to," added Angel, "and I haven't had mother's milk in a few decades..."

"Tho..." said D as she glanced at the spider demon boi.

"What?"

"Doesn't that kind of film require a darkroom to develop?" she asked as she patted the winged kitty demon's back.

"Damn," he muttered, "You're right... I hadn't though of that... Don't worry, though. I know a few people who _think_ they know me."

"They think?..."

"They know one of my alternate identities," he continued, "An indy film producer called _Daddy Longlegs_."

"I'm sure there's a story to that..."

"It's not important right now," he mused, "I just need to call them when I'm done here."

"Still, you are kinda shy, aren't you?" she whispered to Husk.

"I'm not shy," he protested between her breasts, "I just don't believe... in parading around naked in public."

"Do you think badly of me because I do?"

"Nonono," he said quickly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're gorgeous. You can get away with that... I'm just a fugly bastard."

"Aw, you're handsome and romantic," she purred as she scratched his ear, "and if anyone says otherwise, **I'll make them suffer for it.**" 

"Husk, you devil," smirked Angel, "I think you've put her under your spell..."

"Go fuck yourself!" growled Husk.

"Only if you're watching," he replied as he gave his own cock a tug.

"The only one I want to see playing with themselves is dollface here," he replied as he hugged D tighter.

"That can be arranged," she purred into his other ear. Angel watched as one of her hands slipped down between his legs to be blocked from his view by his thigh. "Or perhaps a little something can be done for you..."

Husk twitched.

"Don't worry," she added, "The pads on my fingertips and palm are thick enough to... protect them from your penile spines."

He proceeded to grunt slightly.

"Damn, this is getting hot," observed Angel as he started the camera rolling again, "Sometimes it's what you aren't seeing that makes a porn scene so... intense." His other hand was working his boner more eagerly.

Husk was breathing a bit more heavily. The sound was a bit muffled and distorted since he still had his face buried between the kitsune's motherly breasts. His wings slowly spread out, rising up from his back as well.

Angel bit his lower lip as he watched. He wished he had time to set up sound to go with the whole thing as well.

The moment suddenly happened as Husk's seed spurt all over her stomach in long, creamy streams. He had a fair amount to give before he was done.

"I think you're about out of film," she purred just before the camera hit the end of the film reel.

"I think I have enough 'demo' to work with," grunted Angel as he continued to stroke himself.

"Some people just aren't meant to be famous," she replied as she scratched Husk's head, "or at least publicly infamous."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," he replied.

Husk gripped her motherly boobs in his eager hands.

"I'd let him do me," whispered Angel as he looked at Husk's ass. The winged feline's long tail waved back and forth happily.

"Baby steps," replied D softly, "baby steps."


	38. DisOrder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Angel Dust's life is about to come in again...

by neorenamon

Valentino went over the orders and bills of the day. It was the least favorite part of his job. He would rather have his hands on his 'actors' and managing shooting somewhere than this boring aspect of his job.

He glanced at an invoice, but paused just before signing off on it. After all, it was just an order for cameras, lights and other filming supplies that he had signed off on before.

"Wait a minute," he mused. 

Things were... off.

He scratched his chin wondering why someone was ordering enough equipment to start a small studio, and then have it all shipped to some hotel he had never heard of before.

"That name," he continued, "I'd swear I heard of it before: Daddy Longlegs..."

He was good with names, but not perfect. If it was a porn star he worked with, a producer or anyone else associated with the porn film industry, he'd probably know that name in seconds. If they weren't going to make porn, there was plenty of legit suppliers that they could get materials and supplies from.

Glancing around, he noticed a framed picture of Angel Dust on the corner of his desk. It was signed '_To My Biggest Fan, Love Angel Dust_'. A particularly raunchy pic taken during a break on one of his biggest hits, '_Angel Does Heaven_'. He remembered it was one of the first films he directed that Angel Dust was the lead.

Laying on the bed naked, he used two hands to mash his breasts together and hold them up towards his chin. Another hand was idly gripping his erect cock. The last was not visible in the shot.

Angel Dust hadn't appeared to work in two weeks.

"You think you can fool me, little spider?" he purred as he picked up the picture.

He heard that Angel Dust had a few aliases in use, and kept track of all of them he could. It wasn't against policy, but still he didn't like it when people tried to... cheat him... or Vox... of their fair due.

"Trying to get away from me?" he purred as he looked at the receipt again.

He smiled a toothy grin. The ant demon wanted to visit his 'old friend' once more.

Pressing a button on his desk, the secretary came in. He considered her too ugly to be in porn, but she was good enough to answer his phones and sometimes bang her on the side.

"Get this order put together," he ordered, "I shall see to its delivery _myself_."

"As you wish, my lord," she replied as she curtsied to him. She then turned as he watched her go. The miniskirt was only around the front as sides, and he had a very clear view of her bare ass (along with its short barbed tail just at the base of her spine).

He leaned back in his chair and adjusted his rose-colored heart-lensed glasses.


	39. Lobbying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor shows Charlie and Vaggie the new layout for the lobby, giant crystal chandeliers and all. It doesn't go as Charlie hopes...

by neorenamon

Charlie looked about with wide-eyed wonder as Alastor showed her and Vaggie the new look for the hotel lobby.

"It's so... pretty," she purred.

"I thought the crystal chandeliers would add... a certain elegance to the lobby," agreed the Radio Demon.

"If you want to intimidate people coming in..." grumbled Vaggie.

"I don't understand, my dear," he purred as he looked back at the one-eyed spear maiden.

"You make this look like a palace," she argued, "common folk... they won't feel welcome here."

"I've never been intimidated by status," he replied.

"You aren't intimidated by much of anything."

"Well that is true," he murmured as he looked about.

"Well I don't think anyone is going to be put off by... some pretty lights," interrupted Charlie.

"You are right, Princess," he agreed.

Vaggie scowled, but kept it to herself.

"Just think how those little sparkling lights are going to look at night compared to the maroon and black layout of the lobby," he added.

"I don't think I've seen anything..." said the Princess of Hell.

"It will be like the night sky back on Earth," he continued, "something I'd understand if you've never seen it before."

"No, I guess I haven't," she agreed.

"It will be quite the sight," he said with a wide grin.

"What do you think, Vags?" she asked as she looked at her partner.

"It's... okay," conceded the one-eyed one.

The Radio Demon looked pleased with himself.

"Is... something bothering you?" asked Charlie as she drew closer to Vaggie.

"It's... going to be shady in here," she replied slowly, "It will be easy for... intruders... to move around unseen. I worry... about security concerns..." She rubbed the base of her new spear against the floor, making the whole thing glow slightly.

"Of course I'll have to dust everything every day," added Niffty, who seemed to pop in out of nowhere.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't like doing that," purred Alastor as he looked back.

"And it'll be harder to find all the blood stains..."

"I don't think there's going to be blood stains..." replied Charlie as she glanced at Vaggie, "riiiiiight?"

"If they try to harm you," said Vaggie as her spear glowed brighter, "**I will destroy them all.**"

"You know," mused the Radio Demon, "I think she's fully capable of doing it too."

"**Any enemy of Charlie's is an enemy of mine.**"

"**And I shall protect my investments with all of my power,**" agreed Alastor as the radio static built up around him.

"**Charlie has enough enemies out there for both of us.**"

"**And I'm fully aware of that as well as anyone,**" he mused as he spoke closer to the head of his microphone-staff.

Charlie looked nervous between the two high-level auras of power. "If we add some speakers," she said suddenly, "we could turn the lobby into a small ballroom."

"Why that's a splendid idea!" replied the Radio Demon.


	40. Fuzzy Navel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Angel pushes his way into Husk's comfort zone, and he doesn't look too thrilled about it. Maybe he dost protestest too much?

by neorenamon

Husk had only dozed off for a few minutes in the lap of D. After all, her fur was so soft and breasts so much like pillows. He felt that laying on top of her was... heavenly. He didn't even care that some of his seed was still on her stomach. After all, it was his product. He knew where it had been.

But when he awoke, there was something equally soft and furry behind him. A pair of furrier breasts were pressed into his back and they were even softer than the inari kitsune's boobs were.

He was the meat in a breast sandwhich.

"Have a good rest, sweetie?" asked the kitsune.

"Any time I spend with you is good," he purred in reply.

She smiled as she leaned in to kiss the side of his throat.

"So..." he asked, "Who's behind me?"

"Someone who wants to get to know you better very badly."

"Is she pretty?" he purred.

"Oh... I think they're your type," she replied as she licked his cheek.

He checked to find two pairs of arms looped about his chest, one high and one low. The lower pair was almost on top of his hips.

"Four arms?" he asked.

"At the moment."

"Fuzzy tits?" he continued.

"Very."

"Full length boots?" he asked as he felt the boots just touching his wings.

"Definitely."

There was a momentary pause before Husk said, "Did I tell him to go fuck himself already?"

"Yes, you did."

"Yeah, it's me," announced Angel Dust he mused as he pressed his furry boobs further in Husk's back.

Husk growled.

"Your 'poker face' doesn't work on me," replied D with a growl of her own.

"What are you carrying on about?" he said as he looked up from her breasts into her eyes.

"You like Angel Dust," she answered, "You really like him."

He could almost feel Angel smiling behind him.

"That's crazy," he replied, "What makes you say that?!"

"Thou dost protestest too much."

"What?!"

"You're in denial that you may well love Angel Dust."

"Aw," purred Angel, "That's so sweet."

"He's... he's..." stammered Husk.

"Too hot for my own good?"

"Too loud!"

"I like being noticed."

"Too proud!"

"I have to be me."

"Too... full of himself!"

"I wouldn't be able to sell myself if I didn't think I was great."

There was a momentary quite that fell around the room.

"Did I mention he was snarky, sarcastic and someone I can't take seriously?" asked the winged kitty.

"Ah, you do see my good points," mused the spider boi.

"Well, Angel does have excellent taste in booze," replied the kitsune.

Husk made a non-committal grunt.

"And I don't care if I lose at gambling to you," added spider boi.

"He's meeting you checklist, isn't he?" whispered D into Husk's perky ear.

"He... he... looking at him doesn't make me wanna puke," said Husk slowly.

"I bet you wanna use Angel's own bondage toys against him too, don't you?"

"I... uh... well..."

"I'm sure he's very agreeable to that too," she whispered.

"Just... could everyone just shut up now?!" he growled as he pressed his face deeper into the cleft of the kitsune's breasts.

She kissed the winged kitty on the forehead. Then she looked over his head to wink at Angel.

Angel smiled back warmly.

...

Meanwhile...

...

There was a knock at Vaggie's door. She answered the door since her roommate D was somewhere else.

She opened the door to see Cherri Bomb.

"What'cha need?" asked the one-eyed warrior.

"I've heard... that Sir Pentious... He's up to something," she replied.

"You think it's time to thin his ranks again?" asked Vags.

"You're the only one here I want to do this with."

"What about Angel Dust?" she asked.

"Oh Angel likes to... show himself... as this total badass... all that 'mobster' stuff... but he's... more innocent... than he cares to admit," she replied.

"Charlie... she needs to stay out of this too," she agreed, "She doesn't need to..."

"See the harsh realities of the world?"

"Right. She needs to keep her... optimism... alive... for everyone else."

"Then I think we've agreed... We need to stop whatever Sir Pentious is up to before it becomes a threat to everything we hold dear," announced Cherri, "in any way we have to."

Vaggie nodded. "Charlie... she's a little too soft hearted for Hell... for her own good."


	41. Going out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie and Cherri leave to "take care of the problem".

by neorenamon

"He probably has several bases scattered about Pentagram City," said Cherri as they moved towards the revolving door that marked the entrance to the Hotel.

"and maybe a few just outside the city," added Vaggie, "but I'm sure we only need to worry about the base that Sir Pentious is at personally."

"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies," she agreed as they entered the spinning doors.

"So where are you ladies off too?" asked someone on the other side.

"Alastor?!" asked Vaggie.

The Radio Demon was standing just to the side of the Hotel entrance as he leaned on his microphone staff.

"Oh, just a little 'girl time'," replied Cherri.

"Darn," he mused, "I was hoping you were going to do some violence and bloodshed."

"We can't do that all the time," answered Cherri.

"**That's all right,**" he said as the static built up around him, "**WhEn ThE nExT aTtAaCk CoMeS tO hErE, i'M sUrE i'Ll Be QuItE eNtErTaInEd.**"

"**Yeah,**" agreed Vaggie as they moved further away from the building, "**I'm sure it'll be a million laughs.**"

"**Ah, my dear... laughing isn't the only sign of amusement.**"

"I know a couple of information brokers," said Cherri, "They probably know which base Sir Pentious will base his attack out of... for a small price, of course."

"I can keep an eye on things here until you get back," replied Alastor as he watched them head down the street, "try not to have too much... fun... without me." He turned and walked back towards the entrance.

"We need to take care of this as quickly as possible," muttered Vaggie, "**I don't trust Alastor to be left alone around Charlie a minute longer than we have to.**"

"I find him a little creepy myself too," agreed Cherri.


	42. Daddy Deerest...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor sets up D on a date with Charlie, so she makes it a double date with Angel Dust and Husk. Is the Radio Demon up to something?

by neorenamon

Husk sat between D and Angel facing Angel. Angel used two hand to hold the back of his head while they locked lips and exchanged their tongues. His other two arms were wrapped about his chest under her wings. D leaned in close behind as she nibbled at the winged kitty's throat. He blushed as Angel was an even better kisser than he imagined he could be.

Angel was all but sitting in his lap while D's legs straddled both of them.

"So," asked Angel as he backed up, "How was that?"

Husk panted quietly.

"I think he's impressed," purred D.

He instead pressed his forehead into the spider-boi's shoulder, making slight strangled purring noises.

"Oh, I think he's impressed," he replied, "His boner is rubbing against mine."

"Ohhh mmmyyy," she mused (like a certain meme).

"You want me to take care of my other hole for you, sweetie? Or do you wanna just do me as I..."

More strangled cat noises.

"Too soon?"

"Maybe a little too soon," agreed D, "Husk strikes me as someone who needs wine and dining..."

The air crackled with power. Husk growled.

"Husker my good man," said Alastor, who was suddenly standing next to the bed.

"Alastor," said Angel, "Have you come here to plaaayyy?!"

"Hah," he replied as he leaned closer, "No. I'd sooner chop off you dick and make you eat it."

"Ah, so you wanna touch it," he answered without skipping a beat.

"What?!"

"So how can we help you, Alastor?" asked the kitsune.

"Actually you're the one I wanted to see," he replied as he looked at her, "Vaggie is going out with her new galpal Cherri, and she asked that you keep Charlie company for dinner tonight."

"Oh really?"

"I guess that keeping her company is one of your bodyguard duties."

"Well..." she mused as she looked at the boys.

"Hey," said Angel, "I know a place. We can all go there and make it a double date. It has great dancing as well."

"Double date?" asked Husk.

"Fascinating," replied the Radio Demon, "but otherwise none of my concern."

"Well I need to ask Charlie if that's what she wants..." replied D as there was a knock at the door.

"I believe you can ask her that yourself," he mused as he looked towards the door.

"Come in," said Husk.

The door opened, but when she saw them clustered on the bed, blushed hotly.

"Did I come at a bad time?" she asked.

"Only a little..." said Angel.

"They're discussing taking you out to dinner," interrupted Alastor.

"I know a place," he continued.

"As long as they have a bar, I don't care," muttered Husk.

"Oh, they have quite the bar... among other things."

"We just need a bit of time to get cleaned up... and dress presentably," added D.

"I'm always presentable," said Angel with a large grin.


	43. L'auberge Du Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust takes their little troupe to a little place called L'auberge Du Chat Noir (Black Cat Inn) where they find a few surprises.

by neorenamon

D took Charlie back to her room to shower and change while Angel and Husk prepared in their own way. D assisted the Princess in the shower, and found that Charlie liked to be in physical contact in more than one way.

She then dressed her up in one of her red suit and pants combos. It seemed like that was her favorite way to dress as it made her feel more "business-like" than a dress did.

D, on the other hand, found a more 1940s style white dress (whose skirt went down to her knees and left enough room for her nine tails to move fairly freely). The bare shoulders and strapless nature of the dress left the better part of her upper bosom well in view. In fact, a good bounce could well have "popped them out".

"What kind of place do you think Angel has in mind?" mused D as she brushed out Charlie's hair.

She shrugged as she replied, "I don't know, but I trust Angel's judgement."

"Do you think Vaggie's having fun?"

"She works very hard," she replied with a little sigh, "She deserves some time off now and then."

"Do you deserve some time off?"

"I'm... I think I haven't earned that much yet..." she answered with a heavier sigh.

"You're too hard on yourself," mused D as she kissed Charlie's cheek.

"Thank you."

There was a knock at the door by the time the ladies were done preparing.

"I guess the boys are ready," mused D as she made her way to the door.

She opened the door to see Angel and Husk standing there.

Angel was in his usual white suit with horizontal pink stripes, but she noticed that Husk was in a black suit with vertical white pinstripes as well. A open back jacket that allowed his wings to move freely. She guessed such suits wouldn't be rare considering the number of winged denizens of hell. He was wearing similar shorts that also apparently had a tail hole.

"My my," she purred, "Aren't you gents looking all dapper."

Angel posed while Husk simply found the wall more interesting to look at. She could tell he was still blushing.

"So where's this interesting place we're going?"

"Oh, you'll see when we get there," answered Angel coyly.

"Is this some place you're already familiar with?"

"I've... had my share of visits there," he replied evenly.

"Well we're ready," she mused as she looked back, "C'mon, Charlie. Let's go."

"It takes Angel almost as long to dress as a dame," muttered Husk.

"Hey!" he retorted as he glanced back, "Looking this fabulous doesn't come easily!"

She reached out to adjust his lapels as she replied, "You're the most fabulous gay mobster porn star I know of."

"I'm one of a kind," he replied.

"Still, that sounds suspiciously specific," muttered Husk.

"I take compliments where I can get them."

...

Later...

...

"A limo ride just to go out?" asked Husk as he and Angel Dust sat together just behind the window between the driver and the passenger compartments.

"I don't see the problem," purred Angel, "Flaunt it if you got it."

"I'm sure once we get inside," added D, who was sitting next to Charlie in the rear seat of the passenger compartment, "it'll hardly matter how we got there... or how we leave."

"And there's no booze in this thing," muttered the spider boi, "What's the point in having a wet bar in your limo if there ain't no booze?!"

"Vaggie insisted that we don't encourage 'sin' in the rides," replied Charlie.

"It ain't a sin until you overdo it," muttered Husk.

The Princess smiled nervously.

"I'm sure the boys can survive one night without getting drunk inside the vehicle," purred D as she hugged Charlie a bit tighter.

"We all is here, Mister Dust," said a voice over the intercom, "Shall I wait fer ya'all?"

"Absolutely," replied Angel as he pressed the button.

"Thank you for driving, Mister Rochester," added the Princess.

"Don'tcha all worry, Miss Magne," he replied, "I drove Mistah Benny all'a'da time when I was mortal an'all."

The limo pulled up to the curb as the doors facing the building opened. 

"L'auberge Du Chat Noir?" mused D as she looked up.

"What kinda swanky joint is this?" asked Husk as he climbed out.

"I"m sure you'll like it here," replied Angel as Husk helped him out after, "It got some Sicilian and Southern French atmosphere going on here. They have a band and a dance floor as well."

D noticed that all the people going in and out were quite well dressed as she helped Charlie out. They all headed for the front doors as the limo moved off to park in the lot behind the building. Going inside, they noticed that the last group waiting ahead of them was just being lead off to their seating.

The maître d' raised his eyebrow slightly as the group approached him.

"Table for four," said Angel as he slipped the man a few twenties.

"I take it you aren't here to perform?" he asked.

"Hey, I know where the entrance for the performers is," he replied.

"I see," he mused as he looked over Husk, D and Charlie. He paused on the Princess, but said nothing aloud. There was also a moment his eyes lingered on the white kitsune as well.

"Have a seat while a table is cleared for you," he said as he waved a waiter over to his station.

"I think he was staring at me," said Charlie quietly as they sat.

"They just aren't used to people... of your station... stopping by a place like this," said Angel evenly.

D suspected another reason. "So you've performed here before?" she asked as she glanced at Angel.

"A few times," he answered, "My... patron... requested it."

"Patron?" mused Husk.

"Yeah, you don't get where I've gone without a backer," he said as he smiled at Husk.

She suspected he was talking about his acting career and not his career as a mobster.

Soon, they were all ushered into the dining area where D's nose detected something almost immediately.

The room was mostly well dressed men, and the few 'ladies' in the room were more feminine men in drag as well. She and the princess were the only biological women present. Angel seemed to know it, but not Husk or Charlie... or they weren't saying if they had noticed anything unusual.

They were led to a wall booth not far from the corner of the stage (which wasn't lit up at the moment). Angel and Husk slipped into one side of the booth while D and Charlie slipped in the other. Husk and Charlie were away from the edges of the u-shaped bench seat.

D could hear whispers from the nearby tables with her sharp hearing from the people who thought Charlie was a Princess of Hell impersonator. Half of them thought it was good, and the others thought it was tacky.

A waiter came by to pass out menus in French and Italian, though Husk and Charlie could not understand either. Angel and D didn't bother to look at their menus.

"Don't worry, sweetie," whispered D in Charlie's ear, "I think you'll like what I get for us."

Angel raised an eyebrow at her.

The waiter returned a few minutes later.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Il tuo miglior vino bianco secco," she replied evenly.

He nodded as he looked at the others.

"Make it a magnum bottle," added Angel.

Husk raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

" Vorrei iniziare con gli arancini di riso," she added, " con un lato di salsa di peperoncino."

"Been to Italy?" asked Angel.

"My prey could turn up anywhere in the world," she answered.

The waiter ignored their comments.

"We will order more after the appetizer," added D to the waiter.

He nodded before walking off.

"What did we order?" asked Husk in hushed tones.

"Very dry white wine and deep fried risotto rice balls stuffed with ricotta cheese," whispered Angel.

He nodded.


	44. Wine and Dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double date continues as D gets closer to Charlie, and Angel gets closer to Husk.

by neorenamon

They waited for the waiter to return with the magnum of extra dry white wine. It turned out to be a chardonnay of about 6 years aged. He pulled the cork and passed it around for everyone to sniff, even though Charlie didn't understand the significance of doing so.

"This won't do," said D, "We need something drier... perhaps aged another year."

"I agree," added Angel.

"Booze is booze," muttered Husk.

"Very well," he said as he replaced the cork, "I should have another bottle by the time the Arancini arrives."

D and Angel nodded sagely before he walked off.

"The 'fist rule' of fine dining is send back the first bottle of wine they offer," said the spider boi as he leaned closer to the winged kitty.

She nodded in agreement.

"Too rich for my blood," grumbled Husk as he looked about, "but then they normally wouldn't let me into a swanky joint like this."

"Well it's not too good for a friend of mine," replied Angel.

"What about you?" asked D as she glanced at Charlie.

"I'm used to what they make in the palace kitchens," she replied softly.

"I'm sure that would put even the kitchen here to shame."

"I suppose the Princess of Hell shouldn't have to settle for anything less," agreed Angel.

"For a place owned and run by the mob..."

Angel moved to shush him. "That's not widely known," he advised him.

"It shouldn't matter..."

"But it does matter," interrupted the spider boi, "There are two things that are in Hell and shouldn't be..."

"Homophobia and general distrust of the mob," offered D.

Angel nodded. "On the good side," he added, "It's not outright illegal in Hell... but you have to look out for yourself."

Charlie blinked.

"Don't worry, Princess," said D soothingly, "Vaggie and I shall defend you with our lives. We shall not allow anyone to harm you."

She smiled as she placed a hand over one of D's hands she had idly sitting on the table.

"Thank you," she replied, "That means a lot to me."

D flipped her hand over and entwined her fingers with the Princess' digits.

"I hope the Hotel is doing..."

"Don't worry," said D quickly, "I'm sure Alastor has everything managed while you're gone."

"He does seem... pretty sure of himself."

"To a fault," she replied.

The waiter returned with a another bottle. He pulled the cork and passed it around.

"I dunno," grumbled Husk, "smells the same to me."

"Oh, it's different," replied Angel, "It's definitely drier."

"Yes," agreed D as she looked at the waiter, "The last place that tried passing off the same liquor as something else... well, let's say it only happens once per establishment **and never again**."

The waiter looked mildly offended by the implied accusation. Still, he looked stoic as he poured the wine to about one-third full in each glass before recorking the bottle and setting it on the table.

"Thank you," said Charlie before she took a sip from her glass.

He walked off.


	45. Finger Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Double Dinner Date continues...

by neorenamon

The waiter returned with a serving tray he set up near their table. He then placed a plate of golden brown spheres about the size of a golf ball on their table. Then he placed a small bowl of reddish chili sauce next to each of their plates.

"I've never had anything like this," mused Charlie.

The waiter transferred several spheres to each person's plate.

"Just dip the ball in the chili sauce and eat it," replied D.

He took his tray and withdrew back to the kitchen area.

Charlie took a ball in her fingers, and rolled it in the sauce. She then offered it to D.

"Oh Princess," she purred before Charlie popped into her open mouth.

Angel glanced over.

"You got it on your fingers," she continued as she took her hand gently by the wrist, "This won't do."

Husk blinked as D took Charlie's fingers into her mouth to suck off the chili sauce. Charlie suddenly seemed to find the heat in the chili sauce as her cheeks turned a bit more red.

He glanced at Husk.

"Don't even think about it," he grumbled back.

"Too late for that," purred Angel.

"Now you have to try one," purred D as she rolled a ball in the chili sauce and offered it to the Princess.

She opened her mouth and replied, "Ahhh..."

The ball was placed in her mouth. She returned the other favor as well, sucking the sauce of the white kitsune's fingers.

"Nothing quite wets the appetite like a good arancini," purred as he offered a ball dipped in the chili sauce to Husk at the end of a fork.

Husk accepted the offering with a minimum of grumbling. He was more interested in his glass of white wine.

"So how is it?" he asked.

"It's... good enough," replied the winged kitty.

"Well if this doesn't move you," mused D, "I'm sure the antipasto will."

Husk blinked.

"It's kinda like the second appetizer," replied Angel.

"Oh..." he mused as he sipped more wine.

"This is fun," announced Charlie as D offered her another arancini ball.

"I serve at the pleasure of the Princess," she replied.

Charlie blushed as she swallowed.


	46. Swinging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D decides to take Charlie out to the dance floor before the main course arrives.

by neorenamon

"The dance floor looks like they're swingin'" said D as she looked out towards the center of the main floor, "I think we have time to cut a rug before the main course arrives." She paused to stand and offer a hand to the Princess.

"I'm not very good..." replied Charlie before she took D's hand.

"Don't worry," mused Angel, "most of everyone else out there is faking it too."

"Didn't you have dance tutors?" asked D.

"Just Ballroom Dance," she replied as she stood.

"Well... I can work with that," she answered with a smirk.

Angel glanced at Husk when he remarked, "Don't even think about it. I don't do dance."

"Oh, I've thought about it," he commented.

"You think about a lot of things you don't have to," he growled before taking a gulp of wine.

"I'm just thinking about you," he said with a shit-eating grin.

A coy looking blue fox lady with big 'assets' wandered by the table when she noticed Angel sitting there.

"Hey Angel," she said as she laid a hand on his shoulder, "You gonna grace the stage with your presence?"

"Not tonight," he replied, "I'm here on social matters."

"Aw," she pouted, "You have danced here in a good two weeks."

"Well... you know..." he said awkwardly.

"Okay, but you better perform soon," she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "I came here for months just to see you."

Angel blushed as she walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Husk, "I didn't think you were into chicks."

"Oh, she has more in common with me than you might think," he sighed.

"Gay?"

"Among other things," he replied as he glanced down below Husk's waist, "but that's not really what we have in common."

"Oh..." he said quickly, "Ooohhh..."

"It's ironic that this place is owned by the mob," he added, "but they don't come here themselves."

"Why?"

"They don't like the gays. It's just the color of their money they're interested in."

"I see..."

"Yeah," he sighed, "It's a source of tension between myself and the family. My brother... he tolerates me. My sister... she supports me behind the scenes. She and I get along pretty well, otherwise..."

"You wouldn't have any connection to your own family," finished Husk.

"You sound like you have some understanding..."

"Military family," he replied, "They expected me to follow in their boot steps."

"Oh..."

"After I washed out of the service, my father wouldn't talk to me anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear..."

"He... died while we were estranged..." he continued, "Is your dad still alive?"

"Oh, he's way too stubborn to just up and die on me."

"Well... some day, he'll be gone... you'll regret it if you don't give him a chance."

Angel looked down at the table.


	47. Copacabana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and D impress some of "the locals" with their ballroom dance skills.

by neorenamon

As Charlie and D went out to the Dance Floor, the music changed to "At the Copacabana".

It almost seemed automatic and natural for D to start the two of them into a Rumba.

The two pranced about, holding hands and spinning each other around as if they practiced the dance all their lives. It was particularly impressive the way Charlie wound up on D's shoulders one second, and then was laying on the floor at her feet the next. The song ended with the Princess of Hell in the Demon Hunter's arms, one leg wrapped about her back just above her tails and skirt.

"D?" panted Charlie as some of the others on the floor watched their grace and skill.

"Yes?" she asked in reply.

"Your hand is on my ass."

"And it is a fine ass indeed," she purred as she gave an ass cheek a tight squeeze. Even in the low light (from when there was no spotlight on them), she could see the Princess blush.

"D," she said at last, "There's people watching us."

"Which is the whole point, my dear," she replied.

"Oh..."

The next song was "Goody Two Shoes", that D choose to Samba dance to.

It certainly felt like they were getting more attention as they spun, held hands and twirled about. There was more body contact at all levels as they slid between each other's legs and once more, Charlie found herself on the kitsune's shoulders.

After that song, a break was called for from the DJ's station.

They noticed that Angel was sitting a little closer to Husk as they returned to their seats.

D leaned closer to Angel as she whispered, "Having fun?"

"Oh yes," he replied without skipping a beat, "You?"

"Oh, Charlie's the best," she answered as quickly.

"You could always take her back to the Copacabana Room," he suggested.

"What's that?"

"Oh... just the 'clothing optional' dance room," he said softly.

"I'm... strangely interesting in that," she said right next to his ear, "What about dinner?"

"I'll have it sent over," he chuckled, "You can eat while watching other couples... show off their assets."

"Well... you two have fun," she purred as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh... we will," he smirked, "Just look for the door in the back near the bathrooms."

D took Charlie by the hand and lead her into the back. There was a door by the bathrooms marked **Copacabana**. Inside, there was a short hallway with a couple of doors.

One read **Undressing Room** and the other **Dance Floor**.

"D?"

"Time to live it up," she purred as she pulled the Princess into the Undressing Room.

The room was fairly small compared to the rest of the club, but there was still enough room for several people to dress/undress at the same time, and dozens of lockers to store one's clothes and goods in. Each locker had its own key on a strap. Removing the key was the way to show that the locker was in use.

D managed to locate a couple of lockers next to each other. She then helped Charlie to undress. It wasn't just her face that was porcelain white... not that that was really a surprise to D by then. Still, she couldn't help but touch every luscious bump and curve on her soft body.

"We might not even get out of the undressing room like this," purred the Princess as D once more grabbed her ass cheeks.

"Is that so bad?" she asked.

"Maybe not," she mused, "tho we can't really eat in here."

"There is that," she replied as Charlie helped D remove her clothes in turn, "but I am tempted to _eat you_ in here."

"Vaggie would be so disappointed in me right now," she sighed.

"Well she's not here, is she?" she chuckled as one of her tails was caressed by wanton hands.

Their clothing and goods were placed on hangers and moved into the lockers.

"Now I think it's time... to change the mood a bit," purred D as she shifted from her white kitsune form to her black hellcat form. She seemed to shrink a bit as she lost eight tails, but increased a fair amount in her bust.

"I could get used to dancing with this one," she replied as she snuggled up to D.

"I had a feeling... this would do," she answered as she locked up the lockers and looped the keys around each other's neck. Now they had the key to the other person's personal belongings.

The two swept from the Undressing Room across to the Dance Floor where their entrance was noted with some interest.

It only took a few seconds for them to realize that of the dozen or so people in the room, they were the only fully bodied females (though D suspected that one of them was a hermaphrodite similar to Beelzebub).

There was a couple making out in the dark corner, though to D's feline gaze, the room's lights might as well have been turned on. Seeing them go at it on a pile of pillows was interesting to her, with one of them still in their makeup that made them look much more feminine.

She noticed there was a full wet bar against one wall, but no bartender in attendance.

This area lacked a DJ, having a jukebox in its place. D walked over and set the box to play _Ballroom Blitz_. They set about to show off with a fast Mamba dance. Since they were the only two dancing at the moment, almost all the eyes in the room were on them.

When they were done, she carried the panting Princess over to an open booth in the corner of the room.

"You dance quite well," she purred into Charlie's ear.

"Thank you," she answered with a deep blush that made the red spots on her cheeks glow, "You too. Where'd you learn to dance?"

"Oh, you have to have a rather broad skill set to... do what I did," she said as she placed her down into a bench seat. She went around the table to slide in and still wound up next to her.

They were a bit surprised when a fairly tall four-armed man wearing stylish heart-shaped glasses sat down on D's side, and a dragonish looked chap slipped into the booth on Charlie's side. The first chap had a bottle and four glasses in his hands.

"Uh... hello..." said Charlie awkwardly.

"Some new blood here," mused the one with the glasses.

"That's pretty obvious," answered D.

"Sass," he replied as he set the glasses before himself and opened the bottle, "I like it."

She knew enough Russian to know the bottle read _Spirytus Vodka_. Something she knew was 190 proof, which was supposedly the strongest commercially available alcohol in the world.

"And what interest might you have in us?" asked D as he passed out the filled glasses.

"Straight to business," he mused, "I also like that."

D grabbed Charlie's glass and chugged it. "She's not quite ready for this," she purred as she looked into his eyes.

"I see," he mused, "I guess the Princess is just a little... pampered."

Charlie pouted as she crossed her arms under her bosom.

"I am... curious... why you're here," he said as he leaned a bit closer to D.

"We're here with Angel Dust," she answered.

"Oh... he's here?" he asked with obvious interest.

"A fan?"

"Let's just say we know each other... on a business level."

"This is more my style," she replied as she chugged her own drink, "Now... who might you be?"

"They call me... Valentino," he said with a smirk. He lifted his glass and took a long sip.

The dragon moved a bit closer to Charlie, tho she was paying more attention to D's conversation with Valentino.

"Should I know who that is?"

"Oh, you'll know exactly who I am soon enough," he smirked, "as well as why you should be working for me."

"I'm fully committed to being the bodyguard of the Princess," she replied.

"Why should you be second banana when you can be royalty in your own right?" he asked. He pulled her glass over and filled it again.

"There's more to life than fame and money," she said as he slid the glass back.

"HA!" he laughed, "That's what people say when they don't have either."

"That's what people say when wealth, power and fame is _all they have_." She slammed down the next glass.

"Well... since we're still here," he mused, "There's no reason not to be... sociable now."

Charlie smiled awkwardly.

"Sure," replied D, "but you two have to get your own dinners."

"Oh, we have our own food coming," he smirked, "Don't you worry your pretty little heads about it."

"So what is your... line of work?" she asked as he refilled her glass once more.

"I produce independent films," he mused.

"Never heard of you," she answered.

"Let's just say in my niche market, I'm a very big deal."

"I see..."

"And I always get what I'm after," he mused as he slipped D's glass back to her.

"Well I'm ready for dinner," she replied as she placed a hand over her glass.

"Oh... just one more," he said.

"Nah..." she mused, "I have a feeling our food is gonna to be here..."

A door at the back of the room opened. An apparent entrance for the staff. He was pushing a large cart with food on it.

"is here right now."

Valentino blinked before he slightly scowled. "Soo..." he said as the food was laid out before the ladies, "What did you do in your mortal life?"

"I hunted _dangerous game_," she mused as she kept an eye on the dragon.

"How many legs?" he asked.

"Various," she answered evenly. She pushed her glass aside as another glass of white wine was set before her.

"Interesting," he replied, "I'm a bit of a hunter in my own right..."

"I believe you," she said as she sipped her wine.


	48. The Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin going down for Cherri, Vaggie, D and Charlie...

by neorenamon

Vaggie and Cherri advanced on a demolished building.

"You think Sir Pentious is using this dump as an outpost?" asked Cherri.

"The best way to have an outpost is to make it look like something other than an outpost," replied Vaggie.

"I thought this guy had a fashion fetish."

"Personally, he might," she replied as she flashed her spear ahead of them, "but his minions... not so much."

"I think he's been working to consolidate his territorial gains."

"That is also his style," replied the spear maiden as they approached the back door, "If we encounter guards, we need to take them out quickly and quietly."

"My bombs aren't the only way I know how to kill," mused the one-eyed bomber.

"Good," she said as she peeked into a dusty window, "We need to keep the element of surprise as long as possible."

Seeing no one, she crept over to the door and slowly opened it out into the alley.

"It's clear," she said as she slipped in.

Cherri followed behind quietly.

Vaggie closed the door behind, and paused to listen. There was noise coming from the floor beneath them.

"Other than the Radio Demon, he hasn't really challenged any real Lord of Hell yet," she mused, "although with the size of his ego, that won't last much longer."

"He's a big deal... in his own mind," chuckled Cherri.

"It's just a matter of who's going to take him down a peg or three first."

"I'd like to do that myself," she purred, "still I think blowing up his armored airship was a good start."

"But only a start," she said as they approached a staircase.

Vaggie put a finger to her lips just before they got to the top.

"I wish he'd shoot me with his ray gun," said a voice from down below.

There was two egg bois at the bottom of the stairs engaged in conversing with each other.

"He's the best boss ever," agreed the second.

"We just gotta take over Hell for him."

"I'm sure he'd totally respect us then," he added.

"He's the only boss you've ever known," said Vaggie, who almost magically seemed to appear next to them just before she used her Wrath Powered Spear to cut them both in half with a single side slashing attack. They didn't even have time to make a sound before they were both snuffed out.

"They aren't even a challenge anymore," sighed Cherri.

"I wonder how deep these basement levels go?"

"Well there's only one way to figure that out," she said as they headed across the open floor. Other than broken shelves, the old store room was otherwise abandoned and empty.

"They want us to think this place is abandoned," said Vaggie as she looked around.

As they got to the staircase on the other side of the room, the sounds from below became louder.

"It sounds like they're building something down there," observed Cherri.

"Could they me making some kind of weapon here?"

"Sir Pentious can buy as many guns as he wants," she noted.

"He might be working on some kind of weird science weapons," she countered as she cradled her spear, "something you can just buy."

"Yeah, his airship had a couple of strange weapons I've never seen before," she added.

"Wait," she said as she paused near the top of the next stairs, "I smell engine grease... and fuel oil."

"Why hide that down here?"

"We'll find out... before we blow it all up," growled Vaggie.

"My kind of plan," she said as she cradled one of her pink iron bombs.

...

Meanwhile...

...

"So Princess," purred D, "How's your Ravioli alla Genovese?"

"It's great!" she replied, "I've never had such an interesting combination of ingredients before."

"A little specialty of the Liguria Region," she said, "It's on the coast near the border of France."

"Are you going to eat?" she asked as she glanced towards the dragon next to her.

"We have something coming," replied Valentino, "but you ladies are much more interesting than food."

"Well aren't you the smooth operator," purred D as she glanced at the moth demon sitting next to her.

"So I've been told," he replied, "but apparently I'm not smooth enough to get you to work for me."

"What can I say? The King of Hell hired me first."

"Ah," he mused, "I value loyalty, but it doesn't hurt to socialize."

"No, it doesn't," replied Charlie.

D noticed that Valentino glanced at the glass of vodka she hadn't drank, and then glanced at the dragon. She didn't have to look to realize he had subtly nodded back towards him.

"Well," he said as she finished her food, "Perhaps you'd like to socialize with me on the dance floor for a while?"

"I would be delighted," she replied.

He moved to slide out of the seat before standing to his full height. She noted that now, she was all but staring right at his cock. It was swollen, but not fully erect as of yet.

She moved out to the edge, her tail wagging behind. As she stood, her tail caught the edge of the glass of vodka and pulled it over the edge so it splashed on her ass.

"Oh dear," she purred as she stood beside him, "This tail... it has a mind of its own at times."

"It's just a drink," he said smoothly, "Don't worry about it."

"Maybe one of you gents could lick my ass?" she suggested.

"While that could be amusing, I'm sure it will quickly evaporate because of how hot your ass is."

When she stood before him, he was more than a full head taller than her. His upper pair of arms gripped her shoulders while his lower pair folded hands behind her lower back.

"Do you wish to join us, Charlie?" she asked without looking back.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine here," replied the Princess.

"I'm sure that my friend here will keep things... secured," said the moth demon as he guided her out onto the dance floor.

The song that played was "Fortunate Son".

He kept her close in the grip of his four arms as she used hers to hug him back. Her breasts were pressed against his stomach while his quickly hardening boner rubbed against her stomach.

"By the way," she purred, "don't think I didn't notice what you slipped into that drink you tried to pass off to me."

"Just a little something to put you in the mood," he mused.

"I didn't know unconscious was a mood," she replied.

"It depends on how... creative... you look at it."

"I also noticed that you were intent on getting a Princess stone cold drunk," she added, "You know she's a lightweight when it comes to drinking, don't you? There's no pretense in 190 proof vodka."

"I figured that was the case," he mused, "but you took it well enough."

"Various forms of Gluttony suit me," she smirked, "including my high tolerance of alcohol."

He glanced towards the pillows in the far corner of the room. "Perhaps a quickie is in order?" he suggested, "You smell like you're in the mood for it as much as I."

"Curse this new body and it's penchant for Lewdness," she said as he began leading her towards the corner.

"In my line of work, I can read people like books," he smirked, "and yours is clearly open to the page on Lust."

"You should be warned tho," she said in a low growl, "I see the dragon over there put any moves on the Princess, I will rip off his head and shit fire down his throat."

"I don't doubt it," he said as his grin grew.

"And if I think you signaled him to do it, I'll do the same to you right after."

"I will keep that in mind."

He threw her down onto the pillows as he leaned over her. His upper hands grabbed her wrists as his lower hands gripped her ankles. The moth demon was very strong considering his thin build.

"I can tell you like to be in charge," she purred. He tail continued to wag.

"Damn straight," he replied as he rubbed his shaft over her labia. His cock had grown to about a foot in length.

She glanced back to their table and noticed that the dragon was keeping a respectable distance from Charlie.

"And I get straight to business," he added as he shoved his throbbing dick right into her pussy. Most of it went into her right on the very first thrust.

She gasp a little as he penetrated her even though her cunt was already fairly wet.

"I get what I want," he said, "even if I have to take it by force."

"I don't doubt it," she grunted as he pulled back and thrust into her again.

She looked over to see the Princess talking to the dragon, which was good because she wasn't sure how much she would be embarrassed if she looked over in their direction.

The next push of his went all the way into her. She winced because it did hurt and he clearly didn't care.

"Give me everything you got," she growled.

"As you wish," he snarled as he pounded her pussy over and over. Each thrust pushed her closer to the wall, yet he maintained his iron grip on her arms and legs.

Some people were beginning to notice the action in the corner. While some tried to ignore it, others were watching with more interest.

"You're taking this well," he grunted.

"I'm sure... I'll feel this... in the morning," she replied.

It wasn't long before her head was banging into the wall, and not quietly.

"Ah..." he moaned, "Here we go..." His balls contracted as he began blowing his wad into her. Soon, it was spilling from her pussy around his dick.

Her head ached from being slammed into the brick wall. She was half unconscious. She could feel the blood on the back of her head as it ran down her neck.

"Well if this doesn't bring back memories," mused a voice.

"Fancy meeting you here and now, Angel Dust," said Valentino.

She could see Angel, though her sight was getting blurry.

"SWEETIE?!" called a voice, "Are you okay?!"

Husk seemed to materialize from nowhere to be at her side. He was cradling her in his arms as he pulled her off the moth demon's dick. His hand ran over the back of her head.

"She's bleeding!!" he cursed, "I don't care what kind of demon lord you are, if you even!!.."

"He probably gave her a concussion," announced Angel.

"If they have any kind of first aid kit here, I can do a little something before the ambulance arrives," he said as he turned his attention back to her.

"Princess..." she whimpered, "I'm... so sorry..."

"Husk, you take care of D," ordered Angel in a tone they had not heard before, "I'll get Charlie out of here."

"You've been gone for weeks," growled Valentino, "We aren't done yet."

"Yeah yeah," he snapped back, "Whatever."

D was fading fast... the last thing she saw was the look of genuine concern on Husk's face.


	49. Secret Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie and Cherri continue to investigate the concealed outpost to find more than they bargained for below the ground.

by neorenamon

"We're three levels below ground and still going down," muttered Cherri.

"It also looks like the construction here is pretty new," replied Vaggie.

"And more guards," she added as she glanced back at the 4 egg-bois they slaughtered on this level.

"I think we're getting close to something big," agreed the one-eyed spear maiden. The red 'X' on her eye patch felt as if it were glowing from her smoldering rage.

"The smell of oil and gunpowder is getting worse too," added the cyclopean maiden.

The crept up to the next stairwell. They crept down the stairs when the saw no one there.

"Wait..." mused Cherri, "Does it smell like a whiff of sewer down here too?"

"I think we're on about the same level as the sewer mains," she mused, "Perhaps there's access to them from the basement?"

"So it's either a maintenance access, or someone is using the sewers to smuggle something around Pentagram City."

"It stinks," grumbled Vaggie, "Stinks of no good. Sir Pentious is up to something."

"Then let's put a stop to it, shall we?"

"Yes, let's," she replied with a smile.

They sneaked by some barrels lined up along the walls. Even in the dim light, they could see them marked **Black Powder**.

"I think there's enough black powder here to collapse the entire building," muttered Cherri.

"A good thing to know when we leave," she replied.

"Ooo... that sounds like fun... I like big booms."

"We should make sure there's no one left here to report back to snake boi."

"I do owe them for the gang they took away from me," said Cherri darkly.

They got to the next stairwell. There was noise on the next level below. They could also see the next level was about twice as tall as the levels above it.

"I think this is it," said Vaggie as she crept down the stairs. The moved quietly behind a stack of barrels lined up besides the stairs. Peeking around the edge, they saw something they weren't expecting.

A tank.

The machine barely fit in the double height basement level. Judging by the smokestack on the back, it was most likely steam powered. The turret contained two cannons of the same size and caliber. There was egg bois swarming all around it.

There was several partly built tanks as well, and parts to build even more.

"We have to go back and set a fuse on that black powder," said Cherri, "We can't let him finish..."

"Getting a good look?" asked Sir Pentious from behind the two.

"**YOU!!**" hissed Vaggie as she spun about, "What's the deal with the tanks?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied, "I'm going to use these to take over, of course."

"**I won't let you!**" she said as she raised her spear to strike him at close range.

He in turn raised something that looked like a cross between a fire extinguisher and a carbine. "I think not," he hissed as a stream of gas sprayed down on them.

The gas hit Vaggie in the face, and then he did the same to Cherri's face. The gas forced its way into their noses. It stank. They instinctively coughed to try and get the gas out, but the snake sprayed them both in the face again.

Vaggie coughed harder before she dropped her spear and fell to her knees.

'_Knockout gas_,' she thought.

"You're allies of Alastor and the Princess are you not?" he smirked, "I have uses for the likes of you..."

Vaggie glanced at the fallen Cherri before she passed out herself.


	50. Kisses and Lip Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D wakes up in a hospital, but she's not alone...

by neorenamon

"I think she's stirring..." 

The voice sounded distant to D, yet it sounded familiar. Something was wrapped tightly about her cranium.

"She's been out for hours..."

Another familiar voice...

"I don't mind..." chimed in another.

She felt something... something appealing. A rough tongue was lapping her pussy from the bottom to the base of her clit sheath. It felt damn good too.

Risking opening her eyes, she saw the lights were bright and everything was white.

"Is this heaven?" she asked grogily.

"Heaven?!" laughed Angel Dust, "Not even close, bitch!"

"Language asshole!" growled Husk.

She saw two faces looking down on her: Angel Dust and Princess Charlie.

Arms wrapped about her thighs as the tongue pressed deeper past her labia.

"I'm so sorry," she said to Charlie, "I failed you."

"I'm not mad," she replied.

"Don't apologize," growled Angel, "You saved her from Valentino!"

The ladies blinked.

"I know how he operates," he explained, "First he tries to get you drunk. If that doesn't work fast enough, he'll slip you his date rape cocktail. If that doesn't work, he'll just beat you unconscious and have his way with your unresponsive body..."

Charlie gasp.

"You took all of that on yourself to protect her," he said as he glanced at the Princess, "That's what a bodyguard is expected to do. They use their body to protect their charges. Don't apologize for doing your damn job."

D teared up.

"Oh come'on," he moaned as he looked up.

"A lady can cry," replied Husk before he resumed licking.

Charlie leaned in and kissed her forehead. In a flash, D put her hand behind Charlie's head and pulled her into a mouth to mouth kiss. "Mmmhhh?!" she asked in surprise.

She was not strong enough to resist the strength of the feline, and she stopped resisting once she got into the kiss. Tongues were exchanged into each other's mouths.

"I could watch them all day," he mused.

"I could watch you all day," sighed Angel as he looked down on the winged feline.

"Don't waste your time staring at fugly," he grumbled.

"Oh sweetie," he purred as he moved down towards the end of the bed, "You're _ruggedly handsome_."

"Whatever," grumbled Husk as he returned to licking between D's legs.

"I love you, Princess," purred D as their kiss broke.

"I... I love you too," panted Charlie back.

She blinked when her pants fell to the floor. It was a mystery to her as to when her belt came undone.

"Sit on my face," purred Black Hellcat.

"What?!" she panted back.

"I said..." she replied as she used her other hand to grab her panties and rip them off, "**SiT oN mY fAcE, pRiNcEsS.**" Her eyes glowed like bright red coals in a fire.

"My panties!" gasp Charlie.

"Damn," muttered spider boi, "That voice sends shivers down my spine."

She climbed onto the bed with D, and threw her leg over her head. Shifting her ass, she positioned her cunt over D's face. D used her unusually large hands to grip the Princess' ass cheeks.

Charlie reached down for something to maintain her balance, but unintentionally grabbed both of her breasts in the process.

Husk watched the two with great interest as his tongue pushed into Black Hellcat's vagina. He could see D's tongue lapping away at Charlie's pussy even as he continued to work on her own.

The Princess' hands groped the motherly breasts with increasing eagerness.

"It's getting damn hot in here," sighed Angel as he slipped out of his jacket. Going behind Husk, he leaned down to hug him with his four arms pinning his wings down in the process.

"_Ah..._" moaned Charlie, "I've... never been... licked down there... _ahhh..._ with a rough... tongue before... It's so... _good_."

Their pussies were both so very hot and wet by then. Tongues lapped it up with great eagerness.

"You're so huggable," mused Angel as he nuzzled Husk's neck.

"Just watch where that dick of yours goes," grumbled the winged feline back. He could feel the bulge in spider boi's pants rubbing against his ass crack.

"Oh, I never stick my 'meat gun' where it's not wanted," he sighed back. Still Husk didn't complain when he pressed his furry bosom into his winged back.

Charlie and D were breathing harder, faster as they came closer to orgasm. It was especially good to the Princess since D's breath was blowing right into her cunt as the feline licked at it.

Angel took one of the feline ears into his mouth to suck on it.

The Princess threw her head back as she moaned out her pleasure, being the first to cum on the scene.

D's tongue extended her orgasm over several minutes. All the while, Husk continued to eat her pussy out. He then shifted from licking to taking her erect clit into his mouth and sucking on it eagerly.

"You're better than an opium rush," sighed Angel into his ear.

D used her legs to arch her back and lift her ass off the bed. That was about the only sign that she was having her own climax.

One of Angel's hands reached under his hips to feel his cock. "You're so hard," he purred, "You should do something about that..."

"**Fuck me, Husk,**" groaned D from between Charlie's legs, "**Hard and fast. I want it until I can't walk right.**"

"I can do that," he growled back as he crawled further onto the bed.

"I can wait my turn," sighed Angel.


	51. Lap of Luxury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D is made love to by Husk while Charlie cradles her head in her lap.

by neorenamon

Charlie shifted back against the headboard as she laid Black Hellcat's head in her lap.

Husk climbed up onto the end of the bed as he took D's shins under his arms.

They smiled at each other as the object of their affections lay between them.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he glanced down into her golden eyes.

"Between the two of you, I feel great," she purred back.

Charlie shifted her legs alongside D's chest as she went back to placing her hands on the feline's motherly breasts.

Husk grinned and rubbed his spiny prick against her pussy. She was still quite wet from the oral attention he had given to her, and was already set for more.

Angel settled back into a chair where he could see Husk's ass end as he positioned himself to take D.

"Well I shouldn't keep a lady waiting," purred Husk as he thrust his cock into her dripping hole.

She purred louder as he slipped his boner into her.

"I should warn ya," he said as he backed up to thrust into her again, "Felines get loud when we mate, and not apologize for it."

"Well we don't want to disturb the other patients on this level," replied Charlie.

"It's not like I just carry around a gag..." offered Angel.

Charlie shoved her torn panties as a wad into the open cat's mouth.

"Or that could work," mused Husk as he fucked D faster.

The Princess went back to amusing herself with D's breasts, now focused on stroking and pinching her considerable nipples. They responded by turning into nozzles of hardening flesh as the cat purred and moaned against the improvised gag.

"Do those spines... hurt?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Well..." he replied, "There's a reason that cats are so loud when they mate."

"It hurts?"

"On the other hand, it's probably hurting in a good way," he answered, "considering cats have been banging this way for... oh... 25 million years or so."

"That's... a long time..."

"Oh yeah... and the domestic cat... she'll get screwed at least a hundred times a day... when she's in heat... she'll take any tom who wants his turn..."

"That's a lot of partners..." said the Princess with a surprised look on her face.

Even gagged, Black Hellcat was getting louder as Husk fucked her.

"I know you said you haven't loved in years... but... you like D, don't you?" she asked after a moment.

He waited a moment before he answered, "She's... special... a wild spirit..."

"She's fierce... protective..." agreed Charlie as she tweaked the moaning cat's nipples harder.

"And fearless," added Angel.

"Oh yeah," he moaned as he paused to pump his first load of seed into her.

"I'm glad father made her one of my bodyguards," she replied as she gave the feline nipples a hard jerk.

"Speaking of bodyguards..." mused spider boi.

"I wonder where Vaggie is?"

"I have a feeling that Alastor knows that... and maybe more."

"I'll have to ask him when we get out of here," she replied with a smile, "I'm sure she can take care of herself, after all."

Husk was already working hard at fucking Black Hellcat again.

There was a knock at the door...

...

Meanwhile...

...

Sir Pentious looked down on his two new prisoners. His egg bois had done a good job of removing all their clothing as well as any weapons they were carrying on them. He was particularly interested in Vaggie's spear.

"All done, boss," said egg boi #069.

"Excellent," he hissed, "I have a feeling I can use these two as bargaining chips against the others. Now, move them down to the bottom level. If there's going to be a rescue effort, I want to make it as hard and long as possible."

"Sure thing, boss!" replied egg boi #023.

"This spear..." he continued, "I can feel power radiating from it. Power that her owner couldn't have possibly charged it with herself. I'd swear that one of the lords of hell must have powered this weapon for her."

"It's not as awesome as you, boss!" gushed #123.

"Of course," he said with a smirk, "but I think I can use this power... to my own ends."

"You're a genius, boss!" gushed #069.

"No genius can compare to the likes of I!" agreed the large nagaesque being. He glanced at the two nude women. "Make sure they're both... secured... in their cell. I want to... interrogate... them both later," he said with a leer.

"Sure thing, boss!" replied #123.

...

"Give patients a private room and they think they can do whatever they want," muttered Nurse Hakencough as she knocked on the door again.

She wasn't expecting another nurse to answer the door.

"What'ya want, toots?" asked the nurse as the door opened.

"You don't work here..."

"Of course not," came the retort, "I'm a private nurse for Lucifer. The family doctor and I are here to... take care of business. We'd appreciate if we're not disturbed."

"I've been getting reports of..."

"Everything is under control in here, so unless you want a personal visit from Lucifer, I suggest we don't get bothered again." The last part definitely came across as a threat.

"Of course," she replied quickly, "If you need anything, just let us..."

The door almost slammed in her face.

"That nurse looked oddly familiar," she grumbled as she walked back to her station.

...

"You have a nurse costume?" asked Charlie.

"From back in my soap opera days," sighed Angel Dust as he turned away from the door.

"Huh," mused Husk, "It still looks like it fits in all the right places too."

"Oh, you like it?" he asked as he placed his two upper hands on his chest and shifted his bosom around.

"Yeah... kinda hot, really."

"Hot enough to do me in it?" asked Angel as he waggled his eyebrows.

"That okay with you, sweetie?" he asked as he leaned forward to pluck the gag from D's mouth.

"I have an idea," she purred.

"What's that?"

"I want Angel to bang me in the ass while you do him in the butt," she said with a big grin.

"I could go for that," said Angel as he climbed up on the bed next to the winged cat.

"There's a first time for everything," agreed Husk.


	52. Love Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to heat up at the Hospital...

by neorenamon

D purred as Husk pulled off Angel's 'nurse shorts' on the end of the bed. She smiled as she saw his cock as if she had seen it for the first time. She was eager to be played with.

Angel twirled his finger to tell her to roll over, so she rolled over as she pressed her face into Charlie's crotch. He gripped her tail and pulled it up out of the way of her anus.

The black cat tucked in her knees as she lifted her ass higher to meet his cock. She purred into the Princess' crotch as she waited. Rubbing his shaft into her ass crack by the base of her tail made her all the more eager.

"Here it comes, sweetie," he cooed as he put the head of his penis into her anal pucker.

She moaned as she took him into her bowels. Charlie rubbed her shoulders as she watched Angel and Husk.

Husk amused himself by moving behind Angel to reach around and fondle the fuzzy bosom.

"Oh yeah, that's a tight one," purred the spider boi. He pressed his eager cock deeper into her as she squirmed.

D wrapped her hands around her butt cheeks as she got a strong grip on them.

"Hey Princess," purred Husk, "Why don't you lean back and let the hellcat do some more for you?"

So Charlie leaned back and let D use her tongue between her legs.

"I like a good sex chain," mused Angel as he leaned over D's back.

"I... do too," agreed Husk as he got off the bed. Standing behind Angel, he rubbed his cock in spider boi's ass crack.

"It's lucky..." said Charlie, "we're in a private room."

"Heh," laughed Angel, "I'm used to being watched..."

"Not all of us feel comfortable in front of a camera crew," replied Husk.

"I guess not..."

"I've had a fairly private life up until now," agreed Charlie, "even though I should be out more... be more accessible to my people..."

"You're young," argued Angel, "There's plenty of time for your people to get to know you."

"I still can't get over how... nice... that feline tongue feels..." she moaned as D's tongue licked her pussy deeper.

"Well here it comes," replied Husk as he grabbed both of the other male's thighs and planted his cock into Angel's ass.

As the one in the middle, Angel controlled the action as he thrust into D's ass, then backed up onto Husk's cock, and then repeated the process between the two of them.

"Your ass is tight too," he said as he banged the porn star's butt as he backed up onto his throbbing cock.

"Considering how much my ass has been used, that's a nice thing to say..."

The Princess was involved in her pleasure she was getting from the feline tongue working its way deeper into her vagina. She leaned back with her head and shoulders against the headboard with her mouth open, panting heavily.


	53. The Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Sir Pentious' schemes against the Radio Demon and the Hazbin Hotel advance...

by neorenamon

"So, are our guests _comfortable_?" as the snake lord as he looked at his egg bois.

"Yeah boss," replied #069, "They're all set for the Hypno-Movie-Screen just like you asked."

"Including the Anti-Squint Harness and the Eye-Dropper Rig?"

"Absolutely boss."

"Eggselent," he hissed, "Soon, I shall win no matter what happens..."

He glanced around at the vacant looks he was getting.

"I guess I need to explain this _again_."

"That would be swell, boss!"

"Very well," he began, "Vaggie and Cherri Bomb will be my unwitting soldiers against the Radio Demon. My programming will kick in when they are in a position to jump the Radio Demon."

"You're so smart, boss."

"And I'm **SOOO EVIL!**" he hissed, "So in the first case, say my assassins manage to eliminate the Radio Demon. One of the prime rivals is removed, and the death will be so messy that they will forever lose the trust of Charlie Magne. With them thrown out of the Hotel, my takeover bid will be that much easier."

"Genius, boss!"

"So right," he added, "and if they should fail, I'm sure that seeing the barbarism of the Radio Demon in their deaths will turn the innocent stomach of Charlie. She will be so repulsed that she will no doubt expel the Alastor from the Hotel in horror and _never allow him in again_. Once he's gone, my takeover bid will be that much easier."

He smiled.

"As even you can see, I cannot lose. With my patented Hypno-Movie-Screen, I don't have to waste any of my personal energy in order to program my subjects. _Another win on my part_."

He looked around again.

"**So start the programming already, bois!**"

"We're so on that, boss!" he cried as he ran off.

"Decent minions," he muttered, "but about as sharp as a sack of wet mice..."


	54. A Regal Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes by Alastor's Radio Station to talk business.

by neorenamon

Alastor leaned back in his chair. Things were good at the moment, but he was expecting them to get even better soon. After all, he had yet to place his personal opinions into the channel or start his bad PR campaign against _Channel 666 News_.

However, his thoughtful state was interrupted by a knock at the door. Not wishing to switch attention from his controls, he sent one of his shadows to answer the door for him.

"**Sending a shadow to answer the door?**" asked a voice behind him, "**I think that borders on disrespectful, my good man.**"

The Radio Demon knew full well who it was before he swiveled his chair around, but found he most liked talking face to face.

"**Lord Lucifer,**" he replied, "**What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you.**"

"Sometimes it's good to just... drop in," he chuckled.

Alastor didn't even question how the King of Hell got past a closed door warded against intruders so easily. "I am honored by your presence," he said with a slight bow from his chair.

"I see you have things set up here," he mused as he glanced about at all the equipment.

"Indeed. I have regular broadcasts for 12 hours a day."

"If you hire two more DJs, this station could be running 24 hours a day," he replied as he scratched his chin."

"To be honest, I'm already considering that."

There was an awkward moment before the King of Hell continued, "So... how are things with Charlie?"

"She's out on the town right now..."

"**Alone?**" he asked with mild alarm.

"Oh no, she's out with her new bodyguard, Angel Dust and Husk," he replied, "I'm sure she's in good hands."

"I see. Did she mention where she's going?"

"They were going to a place Angel knows."

"You trust this Angel character?" asked Lucifer cautiously.

"Oh, about as much as you can trust any mobster porn star."

He raised one eyebrow.

"Perhaps it's best that you know as little about Angel as possible."

"I see."

A ring tone was heard. Lucifer pulled his phone out of his pocket to glance at the screen.

"Excuse me," he said, "I have to take this call."

"I understand."

He walked over to the corner before answering.

"Yes, my love?" Even speaking in husked tones, Alastor could hear him, but not the voice on the other end. He had a good guess who it might be.

He could tell he was being spoken to.

"I see."

Another pause.

"**Charlotte is where?!**"

The voice on the other end spoke louder.

"**I am calm, my love.**"

More chat from the other end.

"Oh, I see. That's good to hear. I shall go visit her there right away."

He hung up.

"Something wrong?" asked Alastor.

"Charlie's bodyguard showed up at the Hospital," he said cautiously, "and apparently the Princess and her... associates... have shown up there as well."

"Is it serious?"

"Well I'll know as soon as I get there and speak to someone in charge."

"I'd offer to come with..." offered Alastor.

"It's probably for the best if you aren't seen with her too much... for the moment."

"Ah, I understand... Well I hope she's well..."

"As do I," he replied before he vanished into thin air.


End file.
